Bloody Time
by Gody
Summary: Harry Potter avait toujours été un vampire prudent, froid, compétent et extrêmement dangereux pour ses ennemis. Mais, tout changea pour lui lorsqu'il rencontra Drago Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Et me voici avec une nouvelle fic que j'espère vous plaira !

**Bloody Time**

**Chapitre 1.**

Harry s'était attendu à ce petit groupe de vampire. Il s'était, aussi, attendu à les exterminer en moins de cinq minutes, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait. Mais, la surprise qui l'attendait fit apparaître une grimace sur son visage d'ordinaire aussi expressif que le granite. Un jeune homme était allongé autour des cendres qu'avaient répandues tous ses vampires tués. Le brun eut une autre grimace en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait nullement sentit sa présence. Se faisait-il vieux au point qu'il ne pouvait même plus sentir lorsqu'un humain était entrain de saigner comme un porc sur le sol ? Si c'était le cas… Il ne restait qu'à donner sa tête au Seigneur des ténèbres et en finir avec cette guerre incessante car, ils avaient déjà perdu. Il se pencha alors et posa une main efficace sur le pouls du jeune homme. Le battement de cœur était là, faible et persistant… quant à la plaie béante qui se trouvait sur sa jugulaire, elle ne pouvait que signifier une chose…

-Un _Alchà_… Murmura-t-il.

Peut-être valait-il mieux le tuer et ainsi lui éviter de devenir une bête sanguinaire assoiffée de sang ? Probablement qu'il s'agissait de l'action la plus juste et la plus gentille qu'il pouvait exécuter pour ce cet humain qui ressemblait, déjà, à un fantôme. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque irréels tant ils étaient pâles, et sa peau avait déjà pris la couleur d'un blanc presque irréel. Il sortit alors la longue épée qu'il portait sur lui et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur sa gorge quand les paupières aux longs cils blonds se mirent à papillonner. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentit figer comme une statue. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors doucement de grands yeux gris. Son regard tomba alors sur Harry et il fronça les sourcils.

-Qui diable es-tu ? Cracha-t-il faiblement.

Harry souleva un sourcil perplexe mais, le jeune homme s'était déjà évanoui. Il rangea alors son épée et souleva le blond dans ses bras. Il était incroyablement léger. Il se secoua la tête et, sans une pensée de plus, transplana jusqu'au Q.G. Il jeta un regard sombre autour de lui en n'entendant aucun bruit. Les autres arriveraient bien assez tôt et il devrait répondre à leur question. Il aurait voulu pousser un grognement exaspéré mais, se contenta de se diriger vers sa chambre et de déposer l'_Alchà _sur son lit. Il s'assit alors près de lui et le dévisagea intensément. Ce môme ne devait même pas avoir 18 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à trainer dans ses quartiers dangereux ? Ses parents ne lui avaient-ils pas dit de ne _jamais_ traîner dans ce genre de quartier la nuit ? Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et ne ressentit aucune surprise en voyant la tête rousse de son meilleur ami.

-Harry, tu es revenu de la… Commença-t-il joyeusement puis s'interrompit brusquement.

Son regard s'écarquilla en voyant le blond.

-Depuis quand tu ramènes des humains ici ? demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

-Ce n'est pas un humain.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu pourtant…

-Je devrais plutôt dire qu'il n'est _plus_ un humain.

Il vit la compréhension éclairer le regard bleu de Ronald Weasley et la colère qui s'afficha sur ses traits le mit tout de suite sur ses gardes.

-Tu as ramenés un _Alchà_ ici !? Aboya-t-il. Es-tu cinglé !?

-Douterais-tu de mon jugement Ron ?

Les 2 meilleurs amis s'affrontèrent farouchement du regard.

-Si tu commences à ramener ses _bloody pig_, bien sur que je dois remettre en question ton jugement !

-Je te dis de me faire confiance.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené Harry !?

Le regard émeraude s'attarda de nouveau sur ce môme qui avait transformé contre son gré… et dont la première réaction n'avait pas été de se jeter sur sa jugulaire, mais plutôt de lui demander, avec arrogance, qui il était.

-Il ne semble pas atteint par la rage. Expliqua doucement le brun.

-Bien sur qu'il ne semble pas atteint, _il est endormi_ !

-Pourquoi criez-vous comme des sauvages aussi tard le soir ? Demanda une voix ennuyée en direction de la porte.

Harry reporta son regard vers celle-ci et vit Blaise, ses yeux limes emplis d'un ennuie profond.

-Vu qu'Harry s'amuse en emmener des ennemis dans notre Q.G, je trouve cela acceptable d'hurler aussi fort que je le désire !! Continua, encore plus fort, le roux.

-Oh, la ferme pour l'amour du ciel. Siffla une voix faible.

Le brun se retourna vers ce jeune homme qui se trouvait sur son lit. Il eut envie de laisser échapper un petit sourire amusé en voyant la mine boudeuse ainsi que les yeux emplis d'agacement. Le blond se redressa alors péniblement et il vit Ron et Blaise sortir leurs armes. Le blond les ignora complètement et se tourna vers Harry.

-J'ai soif. Fit-il remarquer impérieusement.

En voyant qu'Harry se contentait de le fixer tranquillement, il eut une moue de colère.

-Va me chercher à boire.

-Si tu peux te permettre de le demander ainsi, je pense que tu n'as pas si soif que ça. Répliqua froidement Harry.

Le regard du blond devint dangereux, mais Harry était convaincu qu'il pouvait maîtriser, sans problème, un petit Alchà qui n'avait, sûrement, aucune expérience de combat. Il fut immensément surpris lorsqu'il vit Blaise tendre un verre au blond qui s'en saisit avec précipitation pour se figer, en plissant le nez, en voyant le contenu.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec mépris.

-Tu as dit que tu avais soif. Expliqua Blaise. Voila quelque chose qui te fera du bien.

-Ça semble tout à fait dégoûtant.

Il renifla avec précaution le contenu et afficha une grimace horrifié.

-C'est du sang ! S'exclama-t-il. Etes-vous cinglés pourquoi me refilez-vous ça !?

Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu et le brun se tourna vers son ami qui semblait stupéfait.

-Tu vois pourquoi je l'ai ramené ici ?

-Ouais… tu as toujours eu le don de ramener des trucs bizarres.

-Si vous parlez de moi, je suis loin d'être un truc. Siffla le blond.

Harry se releva alors.

-Je vous laisse vous en occuper. Déclara-t-il.

-Je ne fais pas de baby-sitting. Fit remarquer Blaise.

-Je dois parler à Dumbledore, alors vous vous occupez de lui.

Il se dirigea alors en laissant cet étrange Alchà. Harry n'était pas le seul à le trouver franchement bizarre. Ron, le fixait avec une curiosité non dissimulé alors que le blond les fixait de manière suspicieuse.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenez ici ? Si c'est pour une rançon… Sachez que ma mère préféra se couper la gorge ou pire… donné sa fortune aux œuvres caritatives au lieu de donner, ne serait-ce qu'un centime, pour moi.

-Nous ne t'avons pas enlevé. Expliqua calmement Blaise. Nous t'avons plutôt sauvé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi. Mais, cela importe peu. Montrez-moi la sortie.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, petit môme.

-Comment osez-vous…

Le mulâtre afficha alors un sourire carnassier qui fit froncer les sourcils du blond.

-Parce que tu es un vampire maintenant, le môme, et dehors n'est plus ta place.

Ron s'attendait à des hurlements, à des gémissements et, pourquoi pas, des pleurs. Mais, le blond se contenta de leur jeter un regard méprisant avant de se lever péniblement du lit. Bien évidemment, vu son état, il retomba aussitôt dessus.

-Après cela vous m'appelez, _moi_, un môme. Cracha-t-il avec hauteur. Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose…

Il laissa échapper un sourire hautain.

-Les vampires n'existent pas.

-Tu veux parier le môme ?

Puis, sans avertissement, Blaise laissa ses dents s'allonger.

&&

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui présenta, avec un sourire bienveillant, Dumbledore. Les yeux bleus du vieil homme pétillaient avec amusement.

-C'est une bien étrange surprise que tu nous as ramené Harry. Déclara-t-il.

-Il n'est pas un Alchà ordinaire. Il ne veut pas boire du sang.

-Pour le moment cher Harry. Viendra un jour où il le voudra, mais quel vampire n'aime pas ce délicieux liquide rouge n'est-ce pas ?

-Les Alchà ne pensent qu'au sang. Ils vivent pour lui, respirent pour lui et meurent pour lui. Leur seule pensée est d'avoir du sang et toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que ce gamin ne veut pas en boire ?

-Qui sait Harry ! S'exclama Dumbledore avec amusement. C'est à toi de le découvrir !

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Puis, son expression revient celle qu'il affichait ordinairement. Dumbledore aimait laisser les gens découvrir alors qu'il savait tout et qu'il aurait été bien plus simple de, tout simplement, tout révélé. Mais, qui était-il pour juger des méthodes du maître de leur organisation ?

-Je ne le crois pas dangereux pour l'organisation. Affirma fermement le brun.

-Je crois en ton jugement Harry.

-Merci.

Puis, il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte. Il fut interrompu par la voix joyeuse de Dumbledore.

-J'espère que tu ne le mangeras pas trop vite Harry !

Le brun se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se demandait comment Ron et Blaise avaient bien pu se débrouiller avec le blond. Il fronça les sourcils. Il aurait du demander son nom, cela devenait lassant de l'appeler « le blond » ou « le gamin ». Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant le gamin, les yeux ouverts d'effroi alors que Blaise montrait ses crocs.

-Alors toujours sceptique ? Demanda avec amusement le mulâtre.

-Vous êtes cinglés. Je ne crois pas aux monstres depuis longtemps.

-Tu me blesses, le môme, je suis loin d'être un monstre. Aucun de nous ne le sommes. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Je ne suis pas un vampire. J'aime le soleil.

-Moi aussi. Ah les humains avec leurs mythes étranges sur notre espèce… mais, ne t'inquiète pas…

Il afficha alors un sourire carnassier.

-Nous allons tous t'apprendre pour que nous formions une belle et grande famille.

-Arrête de le taquiner Blaise. Ordonna Harry.

Le mulâtre afficha une petite moue boudeuse avant de reprendre son air ennuyé.

-Tu m'enlèves toujours mes plaisirs Potter.

Harry l'ignora complètement et son regard tomba sur le blond qui le fixait étrangement.

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda le brun.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, puisque je vais partir de cet endroit dès maintenant.

-Tu ne le peux pas.

Il s'approcha alors du blond qui s'était recroquevillé sur le lit. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombant devant les yeux. Harry refusa obstinément de s'avouer que le petit air de bête traquée allait très bien à ce gamin.

-Je me nomme Harry Potter. Déclara-t-il soudainement. Lui, c'est Blaise Zabini et l'autre c'est Ron.

-Je me fiche éperdument de vos noms.

Harry sentait sa patience, qui n'était déjà pas fantastique, s'amincir de plus en plus. Ce môme commençait à lui taper sur le système.

-Tu as le choix. Dit-il fermement. Soit tu me le dis, soit je te l'arrache de la tête.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez !?

Harry s'assit alors près de lui et posa une main ferme sur son menton. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Si tu ne me dis pas ton nom, je vais fouiller dans ta tête et arrachez chaque pensée qui ne l'ai jamais traversé. C'est à toi de voir.

Il sentit le corps du blond se tendre de colère alors que ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs furieux tout en cherchant dans son regard s'il bluffait ou non. Il laissa échapper un petit sourire arrogant qui fit plisser les yeux au gamin. Les humains étaient, définitivement, des bêtes étranges. Même si ce type ne l'était plus.

-Drago Malfoy.

-Quoi ?

-Mon nom, c'est Drago Malfoy, et ne vous avisez pas de l'oublier !

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, bon je fais un spécial cette semaine 2 pour le prix d'un donc j'espère que tout le monde sera content !!

**Bloody Time**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se contenta de fixer étrangement ce gamin blond qui venait de lui ordonner de ne pas oublier son nom. _Drago Malfoy_… Un nom arrogant et méprisant. Un peu comme son propriétaire… et, comme son propriétaire, il possédait une espèce de beauté froide et coupante qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Bien malgré lui, son regard s'attarda sur le visage fin aux grands yeux gris et aux lèvres fines. Un regard clair qui ne semblait nullement se demander quel était le moyen le plus rapide pour planter ses dents dans sa jugulaire.

-Tu es un bien étrange Alchà, Malfoy. Fit-il froidement remarquer.

-Un type qui se prend pour un vampire vient de me dire que je suis étrange. Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

Le blond lui lança alors un sourire méprisant avant de claquer sèchement sa main loin de son menton. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Personne ne lui avait jamais manqué autant de respect. D'ordinaire, les gens avaient peur de lui. Plutôt la terreur était le mot approprié à employer. Et le premier à le défier de la sorte était un pathétique Alchà.

-Tu es un bien étrange Alchà. Répéta soudainement Ron. Tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas boire de sang ?

-Pourquoi Diable voudrais-je en boire ? Siffla Malfoy. Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous Alchà quand je vous ai déjà dit mon nom. A moins que votre cerveau n'arrive pas à digérer cette information ?

Malfoy croisa alors les bras et plissa le nez avec dédain. Harry sentit une colère sourde monter en lui-même mais, se força à ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne devait pas s'énerver à cause d'un gamin arrogant et désagréable. Il avait vu des gens bien pire dans sa vie.

-Un Alchà est un humain que l'on n'a transformé en vampire. Expliqua-t-il au blond qui lui jeta alors un regard surpris.

-Les vampires ne sont-ils pas tous des anciens humains ?

Il sentit Blaise et Ron se crisper de colère dans son dos et il poussa un soupir.

-Il y a une légère différence entre…

-Tu veux dire énorme ! Aboya Ron.

-Peut importe. Il y a une différence entre les Alchà et nous. Nous sommes vampires qui avons toujours été vampires.

-Les vampires sont des morts vivants. Répliqua Drago. Vous ne pouvez pas _naître_.

-Et tu tiens cette information de tes pathétiques mythes pour enfants pas vrai. Rétorqua Harry. Nous, les véritables vampires, sommes comme nous. Nous dormons, nous saignons, nous pouvons nous promener dans le soleil, manger de la viande.

La seule différence c'est que vous aimez fourrez vos dents dans le cou d'autrui.

Harry ignorait qu'une personne pouvait ainsi lui faire perdre son contrôle. Les yeux argentés le dévisageaient avec dédain et il aurait voulu lui arracher la tête. Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration.

-La plupart d'entre nous ne boivent pas de sang humain.

-Voila une nouvelle qui me remplit de joie.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas des Alchà dont la seule envie est de boire jusqu'à leur soif soit étanché, malheureusement leur soif ne l'est _jamais_.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir le blond devenir encore plus blanc et son regard perdit l'air arrogant qu'il semblait afficher en permanence. Il se recroquevilla de nouveau sur le lit.

-Je n'ai pas envie de boire du sang. Objecta-t-il.

-C'est pour ça que tu es vivant, le môme. Intervient Blaise. Tu n'es pas ordinaire.

Malfoy ne semblait nullement flatter et se contentait de les fixer avec consternation. Harry se força à se mettre à sa place. Ce gamin venait de se retrouver plonger dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait et qu'il ne comprenait pas… non seulement ça, mais on venait de lui apprendre que ceux de son espèce était des assoiffés de sang, littéralement. Il ne pouvait imaginer le choc, la peur et l'angoisse qui pouvait résulter de telles révélations. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron et Blaise qui sortirent silencieusement de la chambre. Il posa alors une main délicate sur le bras du blond.

-Aucun de nous ne te feras de mal. Assura-t-il.

-Tant que je ne me transforme pas en bête sanguinaire pas vrai. Cracha-t-il.

-J'ignore pourquoi tu ne l'es pas déjà, mais si tu n'as pas une envie incontrôlable de boire du sang… alors je ne pense pas que tu deviendras comme les autres Alchà.

Le blond lui jeta un étrange regard avant de se coucher sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Bon, il imaginait que cela voulait dire que la conversation était finie et de le laisser tranquille. Harry sentit un immense soulagement l'assaillir. Mieux valait que Malfoy se taise et accepte sa situation plutôt qu'Harry ait à jouer les thérapeutes. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il refilerait le blond à Hermione dès que celle-ci reviendrait de sa mission. Il se releva alors du lit et enleva ses lunettes puis commença à enlever sa chemise noire.

-Que faites-vous !? Hurla Malfoy, en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers lui en finissant de déboutonner sa chemise.

-Je me déshabille. Répondit-il placidement.

-Je sais ça ! Mais, pourquoi _ici_ !?

-Parce qu'il s'agit de ma chambre.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux d'effroi avant de se redresser comme un ressort.

-Il est hors de question que je partage une chambre avec vous ! Je ne vous connais pas !

-Tu peux toujours aller dormir dans la baignoire. Répliqua le vampire. Il n'y a pas d'autre chambre disponible.

-Ignorez-vous comment traiter vos invités !?

-Tu n'étais pas prévu alors sois heureux d'avoir un lit et dors.

-Je ne peux pas dormir si vous êtes dans la même chambre que moi.

Le brun finit de retirer sa chemise et défit la boucle de son pantalon. Le blond écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de se retourner précipitamment. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe avant d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait aucune envie de se demander comment marchait le cerveau de cet étrange Alchà. Lorsqu'il se retrouva en boxer, il se coucha au côté du jeune homme qui se retourna d'un bond.

-Vous n'allez pas dormir avec moi tout de même !? S'énerva-t-il. Je ne le veux pas ! Je refuse ! Je !

-Dors.

Le blond eut un étrange sifflement, qui lui rappela un chat en colère et ses yeux gris le foudroyèrent sans pitié. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Les vierges ne m'intéressent pas, alors tu n'as aucun soucie à te faire.

-Pardon !?

Le brun se tourna alors de l'autre côté pour ne pas avoir à regarder le blond au regard courroucé.

-Les vierges ne m'intéressent pas, donc, tu ne m'intéresse pas. Ta virginité n'es pas en danger alors _dors_.

-Qui vous dit que je suis vierge !?

Le vampire laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Je peux le sentir.

-Vous pouvez le… Êtes-vous, non seulement un vampire, mais un chien aussi ?!

Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il se tourna alors vers le blond qui continuait de le fusiller du regard. Son regard s'attarda sur les hautes pommettes, les grands yeux gris et les lèvres pleines.

-Je sens dans ton sang que tu es vierge. Grinça-t-il.

-C'est du n'importe quoi.

-Dors, ou je te mets dehors et tu pourras aller dormir avec les vrais chiens.

Malfoy se contenta de plisser le nez avant de se retourner en laissant échapper un petit son dédaigneux. De toutes les personnes que ses stupides vampires auraient pu mordre… Il avait du se décider sur cet étrange gamin ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de le sauver ? Il se trouvait bien stupide, surtout s'il devait en juger par le mal de tête que cet insipide blondinet devait être. Merde.

&&

Ron posa une main délicate sur le bras crispé de Blaise. Il connaissait le mulâtre depuis au moins cent ans et il pouvait admettre, au moins à lui-même, qu'il était affreusement proche. Affreusement parce qu'il n'était qu'amis et qu'il n'oserait jamais demander à Blaise de devenir plus que cela.

-Je sais que ça a dut être pénible pour toi de voir un Alchà. Commença-t-il calmement. Mais…

-Je vais bien Ron, il n'a pas l'air dangereux.

-Ouais, mais Harry est quand même dingue de l'avoir emmené ici.

Le mulâtre se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le roux refusa de remarquer les rapides battements de son cœur. On ne devait pas désirer un ami. Surtout un vieil ami. Et voilà. Blaise laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Je n'aime juste pas me rappeler de tout ça tu sais…

Les Alchà sont dangereux, ce Malfoy est une exception, une drôle d'exception. Enfin, peut-être que les effets sont au ralentit et que demain il s'amusera à essayer de planter ses crocs dans tout ce qui bouge.

-Peut-être.

Le silence qui les enveloppa semblait bien étrange. Ron ignorait s'il devait rajouter quelque chose ou se taire et profiter de la présence si proche de Blaise. Soudain, le mulâtre bougea un peu et une bouffée de son odeur frappa son nez. Le roux ferma péniblement les yeux en empêchant ses canines de s'allonger. Il avait eu 100 ans pour s'habituer à refouler son envie de planter ses dents dans le cou gracile de Blaise… il voulait le marquer et le faire sien… mais, cela ne marchait pas comme ça. Blaise se redressa alors et lui envoya un petit sourire.

-Bonne nuit.

-Ouais.

Il vit le dos mince de Blaise disparaître dans la pénombre et ferma lentement la porte de sa chambre. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'il aille boire du sang. Il ne devait pas boire le sang de Blaise. Ça ne marchait pas comme ça… Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait ignorer les voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlaient, lui ordonnaient même, de jeter Blaise sur le mur et de boire son sang, jusqu'à qu'il soit sien. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait se calmer… Demain était un autre jour, et il avait une guerre à mener. Il n'avait pas le temps à pleurer sur un amour perdu qu'il n'avait jamais possédé.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 3**

Harry ne s'était, certainement, pas attendu à se réveiller dans une position pareille. La tête blonde de Malfoy se trouvait sur son torse. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas de là en faire un drame si ce n'était dut fait que son torse était nu, qu'il soit maudit pour toujours dormir sans chandail, et que le souffle chaud lui caressait doucement la peau alors que les cheveux blonds lui chatouillait agréablement le torse. Et, il ne fallait surtout pas oublier la main qui s'était posé sur son ventre et qui bougeait, malheureusement, dans le sommeil du blond. Il était un homme. C'était donc normal, même _attendu,_ qu'il se sente vaguement réagir face à autant de stimuli. Même si le blond possédait une des langues les plus acérées qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré… Il ne pouvait qu'admettre que lorsque celui-ci gardait la bouche fermée et se contentait de respirer doucement, il avait un certain charme. Auquel il ne devait pas penser. Surtout pas pour un stupide gamin. Il sentit alors le corps de Malfoy se crisper et sa main s'enlever, lentement, de son ventre, en le caressant de toute sa longueur. Il était un homme. Quel homme n'aurait pas réagit en sentant des doigts aussi doux que la soie glisser sur son ventre ? Il était normal. Cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il fut totalement prit au dépourvu lorsque le gamin lui assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac en se recroquevillant à l'autre bout du lit. Il lui jeta alors un regard noir.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Dit-il glacialement.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne me toucheriez pas ! Aboya Malfoy.

-Je ne t'ai pas touché. Si tu as problème de vue, cela ne me concerne pas. Mais, _ta_ tête était sur _mon_ épaule.

-Qui me dit que vous ne m'avez pas mis là !? Répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

Le brun se contenta de lui jeter un regard ennuyé en observant les joues rougies par l'outrage. Ce petit morveux lui rappelait les femmes de l'ancien temps qui se devaient de protéger leurs vertus contre les hommes sans foi ni loi.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux gamins. Expliqua-t-il.

-Hier s'était « je ne m'intéresse pas aux vierges » et aujourd'hui c'est aux gamins ! Branchez-vous à la fin.

Harry sentait une irritation sans borne l'envahir. Qu'est-ce que ce morveux était pénible… ce qu'il était pénible…

-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux deux, donc tu es doublement non en danger.

Il avait, vraiment, essayer d'apaiser le blond mais, celui-ci, se contenta de le foudroyer d'un regard haineux.

-Vous m'appelez gamin, mais vous avez quel âge !? 18 ans ? 20 ans ? Alors, comment osez-vous me parler comme si vous aviez… 100 ans de plus que moi !!

Le brun haussa un sourcil avant d'observer le jeune visage qui le regardait avec colère et consternation.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-17 ans !

-J'ai, effectivement, 100 ans de plus que toi.

-Quoi ?

Il poussa alors un long soupir exaspéré avant de se lever en ayant l'intention de recevoir ses ordres. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'occuper d'un morveux qui n'avait même pas un quart de siècle.

-Vous avez quel âge ? Demanda le blond.

-150 ans.

Il ignora complètement la bouche fine qui dégringola sous le choc et se dirigea vers la toilette et ferma la porte. Il se mit alors sous la douche en se lavant efficacement. Etrange gamin. Le blond n'avait toujours pas eu envie de sang. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien pouvoir dire ? Seuls les sangs purs avaient très rarement besoin de sang. Même Hermione, qui était pourtant d'une famille assez prestigieuse, ressentait, au moins chaque semaine, une envie insatiable de sang. Ce gamin qui venait de devenir un vampire ne ressentait aucun effet secondaire… Même en se trouvant aussi près de sa jugulaire… il s'était contenté de dormir paisiblement. En s'enroulant autour de lui comme une liane certes… Mais, cela était peut-être parce qu'il avait froid. Il posa une main ferme sur son ventre en se rappelant de la caresse légère de ses doigts. Il poussa un grognement rauque en sentant son corps réagir. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses imbécilités. Il sortit alors de la douche et enfila son pantalon noir et sa chemise noire. Le noir était pratique. Plus facile à laver et, surtout, à cacher le sang. Il sortit alors et haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant que le blond fouillait dans sa garde robe avec rage.

-Que fais-tu ?

Malfoy sursauta et se cogna la tête contre la porte de l'armoire. Le petit sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres disparues bien avant que le gamin ne se soit retourné.

J-e cherche des vêtements dans votre maudit placard !

-Tu ne trouveras rien de ta taille dans mes affaires. Répliqua Harry en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

Le gamin se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Il poussa alors un soupir.

-Va prendre ton bain, je te trouverais quelque chose à te mettre.

Le blond le jaugea avant de partir dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Harry ignorait où il avait trouvé un aussi mauvais caractère… Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Blaise. Il cogna à la porte et le mulâtre en sortit, les yeux plissés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha-t-il. Il est 6 heures du matin.

-J'ai besoin de vêtements.

-Mes vêtements ne te feront pas, sans offense Harry.

Le brun se contenta de le pousser sur le côté et de se diriger vers la garde robe. En ouvrant celle-ci, il se saisit, complètement au hasard, d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Le pantalon était beige alors que le chandail était un t-shirt blanc. Cela ferait l'affaire. Enfin, cela avait intérêt à faire l'affaire parce qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

-Au revoir Blaise.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Et le mulâtre lui claqua la porte au nez sans demander son reste. Harry retourna alors calmement dans sa chambre et poussa un long soupir en voyant que Malfoy se trouvait, encore, dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas possible pour un homme de prendre autant de temps dans la toilette. Enfin non, il mentait, Hermione était aussi rapide que lui alors que Blaise prenait le double du temps. C'était donc tout à fait sexiste et injuste. Il entendit alors l'eau s'arrêter et vit la porte s'ouvrir tranquillement alors que le blond sortait en portant la chemise qu'il lui avait prêtée la veille. Il tendit alors une main impérieuse vers lui.

-Donnez les moi. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Harry se contenta de le fixer avec impassibilité et il vit les dents du blond se crisper de rage.

-S'il vous plait.

Il lui tendit alors les vêtements que le blond arracha avec colère. Il s'assit sur le lit en se demandant qu'est-ce que Dumbledore allait bien pouvoir faire de ce gamin. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors avec fracas et son parrain vint à l'intérieur, en souriant largement.

-A ce qui parait tu as ramené un Alchà ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais suicidaire.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Alors à ce qu'il parait c'est une vraie bête assoiffé de sang ! Montre-moi tes morsures.

-Très drôle.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors et Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que son cœur manque un battement. Devant lui se trouvait… tout sauf un gamin… Il était élancé, mince, aux hanches pleines et aux jambes… interminables. Son regard remonta vers son visage. Le blond le fusillait royalement du regard et il se souvint de qui il s'agissait. Il entendit son parrain lâcher un long sifflement admiratif.

-Et bien, si tous les Alchà ressemblaient à ça… je n'en n'aurais tué aucun. S'exclama-t-il avec humour.

Malfoy se contenta de lui envoyer un regard hautain avant de croiser les bras avec colère sur son torse.

-Ces vêtements sont trop petits. Cracha-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua Harry.

Les joues du blond se tintèrent de rouge alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient d'agacement.

-Crois-moi, chaton… Commença Sirius.

-Chaton !? Répéta Malfoy en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

-Tes vêtements te font _comme un gant_.

Il lui envoya un sourire charmeur qui fit froncer les sourcils de Malfoy.

-Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler _chaton_.

-Alors qui a le droit de t'appeler chaton, chaton.

-Personne ! Grogna férocement le blond. C'est un surnom tout à fait grotesque !

Harry vit, clairement, que Sirius s'apprêtait à argumenter jusqu'à que quelqu'un se mette à hurler et à tirer des balles, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ses inepties. Il se saisit alors du bras de Drago et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'extérieur en faisant un vague signe de tête à Sirius. Drago se dégagea avec brusquerie et lui jeta un regard foudroyant.

-Où m'emmenez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Chez le directeur.

-Le directeur ?

Harry l'ignora et se contenta de lui reprendre le bras pour l'entraîner de nouveau chez Dumbledore. Mais, le blond ne semblait pas vouloir le faciliter la tâche puisqu'il se mit à se débattre avec rage.

-Qui est ce directeur !? Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous à lui !? Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Immédiatement je vous dis !

Le brun lui lâcha alors le bras et lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Il pouvait rester là, à expliquer à ce morveux ce que Dumbledore allait lui réexpliquer, ce qui signifiait une perte de temps pour lui. Mais, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à marcher. Donc… Il ne fut nullement surpris du petit couinement surpris que laissa échapper Malfoy lorsqu'il le souleva sans ménagement et le transporta comme un sac de patate.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Hurla le blond. Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Comment osez-vous !?

Et il se mit à lui cogner le dos de ses poings… ce qui n'affecta nullement Harry. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce stupide petit blondinet. Et si Drago Malfoy ne le comprenait pas… s'était bien triste pour lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Tu auras toutes tes réponses chez le directeur. Alors, ferme-la.

-Je vais vous tuer ! Aboya Malfoy.

-J'ai peu de certitude dans la vie…

Harry eut alors un sourire amusé.

-Mais, je suis convaincu que tu n'y arriveras jamais à poser un seul doigt sur moi.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais un nouveau chapitre, ENCORE lol ! Ben j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir autant qu'à moi !

**Chapitre 4**

-Relâchez-moi immédiatement ! Comment osez-vous ! Je vous ordonne de me lâcher! M'entendez-vous ! Aboya le blond avec fureur.

Harry se contenta de laisser échapper un soupir exaspéré. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas provoquer le gamin. Malfoy se comportait comme si sa remarque était une insulte personnelle qu'il fallait relever à tout prix. Résultat ? Il s'était mis à se débattre de plus belle en essayant de son mieux de lui frapper le dos avec rage. Le brun pouvait accepter les coups de poings dans le dos et les coups de pieds dans le torse. Le blond ne savait, visiblement, pas ce que voulait dire s'entraîner. Non… le problème venait plutôt des hurlements haineux que le gamin s'obstinait à pousser. Il était convaincu que, très bientôt, il aurait besoin d'une autre oreille… et, franchement, il ne pensait pas que quiconque soit disposer à lui en donner une autre. Il sentit un soulagement sans précédent lorsqu'il vit la porte en chêne de Dumbledore. Bon, il allait, enfin, pouvoir se débarrasser de son encombrante charge et partir en mission. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'occuper d'un gamin. Il ouvrit alors la porte. Le vieux directeur lui fit un petit sourire. Petit sourire qui s'agrandit considérablement en voyant Malfoy sur son épaule.

-Et bien j'ignorais que mes hommes accueillaient ainsi nos invités. Fit-il remarquer.

Harry se contenta de balancer Malfoy sur une chaise. Le blond laissa échapper un petit reniflement colérique avant de se lever d'un bond et d'enfoncer son index dans son torse. Harry ignorait s'il essayait d'avoir l'air intimidant… Mais, il devait admettre que cela ne marchait nullement. Certes les yeux gris lançaient des éclairs furieux alors que les lèvres fines étaient retroussées de colère… Mais, tous ses éléments ne valaient rien sans un entraînement adéquat. Entraînement que le jeune homme n'avait jamais subit de toute évidence.

-Comment avez-vous osez… Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

-Directeur, je vous laisse l'Alchà. Déclara-t-il froidement et se tourna en ayant la ferme intention de faire demi-tour.

Il se figea alors de surprise en sentant une main douce attraper son poignet. Il baissa alors vaguement le regard pour apercevoir la main blanche du morveux. Main qui se retira aussitôt. Le rire amusé de Dumbledore le sortit de sa stupeur. Venait-il vraiment d'imaginer que Malfoy venait de le retenir ? Il possédait vraiment une imagination débordante… Comme si ce sale morveux aurait pu poser un tel geste…

-Pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas avec nous Harry. Suggéra la voix douce de Dumbledore. Comme ça tu pourras remplir ta mission après.

Harry ne trouva aucune utilité à répondre à l'ordre indirect de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas comme si le directeur lui laissait le choix de toute façon. Alors… Il s'assit alors et vit Malfoy en faire de même. Malgré lui, son regard s'attarda sur le profil altier du blond. Etait-ce possible pour un Alchà d'être aussi gracieux ? Le blond se tenait la tête haute, sans paraître grotesque, alors que son regard argent commandait un respect qu'il n'était pas sur que le blond méritait…

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy… Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore…

-Bonjour Monsieur.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent joyeusement.

-Je suppose que vous devez vous poser bien des questions Monsieur Malfoy. Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre…

Harry vit Malfoy se mordiller férocement la lèvre inférieure avant de sembler prendre son courage à deux mains et de poser la question qui semblait le démanger.

-Pourquoi les vampires détestent-ils les Alchà à ce point ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, gamin. Répliqua Harry.

Le blond se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de retourner ses yeux vers le directeur.

-D'accord ils boivent plus de sang que vous. Mais, je suis sure que cela ne peut pas être la seule raison !

-Ah ! ce que vous êtes brillant Monsieur Malfoy ! Le problème avec les Alchà est, effectivement, pas le fait qu'ils boivent plus de sang que nous. Mais, plutôt qu'ils boivent le sang sans consentement.

Le vieil croisa alors ses mains et lui décocha un petit sourire.

-Et c'est une raison suffisante de les haïr ? J'ai entendu des histoires sur vous, les vampires. Vous ne vous gênez pas pour boire du sang non plus ! Répliqua le blond.

Le sourire de Dumbledore disparut alors pour laisser place à un visage bien plus noir que qu'est-ce qu'Harry était habitué de voir. Mais, même pour lui qui ne faisait qu'entendre… Le sang n'était pas un sujet que les vampires aimaient aborder.

-Il existe des règles, maintenant, pour que les vampires ne boivent pas le sang des humains sans consentements maintenant… Bien que ce ne soit pas tous nos congénères qui suivent ses lois…

Le regard d'Harry s'attarda, bien malgré lui, sur le cou gracile de Malfoy. Il pouvait encore voir les 2 petits points qu'un des vampires qu'il avait tué avait laissés sur la peau de porcelaine.

-Mais, vous avez raison… le fait que les Alchà boivent le sang des humains sans leur consentement n'est pas la raison pour laquelle les vampires les haïssent.

Les yeux de Malfoy se plissèrent et Harry sentit son sang bouillir.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Siffla avec mépris le blond. Ils boivent aussi le sang des vampires… c'est tellement typique…

Il laissa échapper un rire moqueur qui hérissa aussitôt les nerfs du brun.

Cela ne dérange pas qu'ils s'abreuvent aux cous des humains tant qu'ils ne touchent pas aux vôtres c'est bien ça ?

-Les conséquences sont bien pires pour un vampire qui se fait mordre, qu'un humain.

-De quoi parlez-vous !? Un humain peut en mourir. Ou, encore pire, ils peuvent devenir des Alchà à leur tour !

-Les Alchà ne peuvent pas transformer les humains.

Le brun vit Malfoy baisser légèrement la tête afin que ses cheveux voilent son visage. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer le jeune homme d'être abasourdi. Même lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre que certains vampires éprouvent le désir de planter leurs crocs dans la chair d'autrui sans leur consentement. Il sentit ses poings se serrer de rage. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas comprendre…

-Le fait que les Alchà attaquent les autres vampires… cela équivaut à un viol Monsieur Malfoy.

-Vous le méritez bien. Cracha le blond. Vous osez les transformer en bêtes sanguinaires et ensuite…

Il releva vivement le regard et la colère qu'Harry y vit lui fit détourner le regard.

-Vous les éliminez comme s'ils étaient des chiens ! Hurla-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

-Ce ne sont pas tous les vampires qui boivent du sang humain Monsieur Malfoy. Il y a un siècle de cela une loi a été formée afin que cela devienne illégal de le faire.

-Cela n'a pas empêché… Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Harry tenta, de mieux qu'il pouvait, d'ignorer le fait que le corps de Malfoy tremblait comme une plume. Il essaya d'ignorer qu'il n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi vulnérable. Et il ignora, encore plus fort, l'envie profonde de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui promettre que plus rien de mal ne lui arriverait. Plus jamais. Mais, ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy en serait reconnaissant de toute façon.

-C'est pour cela que notre organisation existe Monsieur Malfoy. Commença doucement Dumbledore. Nous pourchassons les vampires hors-la-loi.

Le blond se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant.

-Vous vous prenez pour des super-héros ?

-Pas du tout très cher ! Je n'oserais jamais ordonner à mes subordonnés de mettre des collants !

Malfoy ne répondit nullement au sourire encourageant que le directeur lui envoya et se contenta de fixer ses mains avec consternation tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de nouveau. Harry espérait, fortement, que le blond cesserait de faire ça. Parce que cela ne faisait que ramener l'attention sur ses lèvres. Et le brun n'avait pas besoin de ça.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda soudainement le blond.

-Pourquoi quoi Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Pourquoi est-ce pire pour un vampire de se faire mordre par un Alchà ?

Albus se décroisa alors les mains avant de s'appuyer avec lassitude sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Pour un humain… une morsure veut dire prendre du sang… peut-être jusqu'à la mort… ou peut-être une petit pincée…. Si vous survivez… il n'y a aucun problème. Mais, pour un vampire…

Harry fut le seul a remarqué la légère crispation de ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

-Cela créé un lien impénétrable et indéchiffrable… C'est le pouvoir de s'appeler, de se donner, de s'appartenir…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-A la vie, à la mort mon cher. Cela veut dire que jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare… vous êtes liés. Si la personne qui vous a mordus souffre… vous souffrez… si la personne qui vous a mordu est en colère… vous vous mettez en colère… vous entendez ses pensées… vous voyez ses actions… et, bien évidemment… cette personne voit les vôtres… C'est un viol et un lien indestructible. C'est pou cela que les vampires détestent les Alchà, Monsieur Malfoy… parce qu'ils les mordent et les lient à eux, pour l'éternité.

Un large sourire apparut alors sur le visage ridé de Dumbledore.

-Mais, si une morsure est donnée volontairement… cela ne veut dire qu'une chose Monsieur Malfoy !

-Laquelle ?

Le directeur se leva alors brusquement et pointa un doigt vers sa fenêtre. Harry vit le blond se tourner vers celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

-Je ne vois que des cloches.

-Ne les entendez-vous pas Monsieur Malfoy ?

Harry croisa alors le regard du directeur et vit que celui-ci s'amusait comme un petit fou en observant le regard plus que perplexe de Malfoy. Le brun aurait voulu pousser un soupir exaspéré. Il se demandait parfois si Dumbledore avait vraiment 500 ans… Parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un gamin.

-Le mariage Malfoy.

-Quoi ?

Le brun lui envoya un regard exaspéré.

-Si 2 vampires se mordent, c'est parce qu'ils se marient.

Il ignorait s'il devait rire ou rester impassible face au regard de merlan frit que Malfoy lui lança.

-Alors ne te fais mordre par personne, ce serait un problème.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais un nouveau chapitre, ENCORE lol ! Ben j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir autant qu'à moi !

**Chapitre 5**

Comme il s'y attendait, Malfoy s'empressa de lui lancer un regard remplis de colère et tourna furieusement la tête de côté. Sirius avait raison… Malfoy ressemblait à un chaton. Mignon, peureux, n'ayant jamais eu à lever le petit doigt de toute sa vie et pourtant d'une arrogance à toute épreuve. Il se devait d'admirer le culot. Les yeux gris retournèrent alors sur Dumbledore.

-Il faut que je me rende à l'endroit où Potter m'a trouvé. Déclara-t-il soudainement.

L'amusement d'Harry disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à de la stupeur.

-Pour quelles raisons Monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda le vieil homme avec perplexité. Car, je dois vous dire qu'il y a des vampires hors-la-loi qui traînent dans ce quartier.

Le blond baissa vivement la tête et Harry fut surpris de voir que le visage pâle du gamin avait tourné au pivoine. Il admit, à contre cœur, que cela le rendait encore plus séduisant. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. N'importe qui aurait l'air adorable en rougissant ainsi. Malfoy n'était pas _séduisant_. Il était… un gamin. Et un Alchà bizarre par-dessus le marché. Le blond redressa alors furieusement la tête, en affichant un air royal.

-Parce que je dois aller chercher mes vêtements ! S'exclama-t-il furieusement.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes. Siffla Harry.

Malfoy se contenta de lui envoyer un regard dédaigneux.

-Les vêtements de ce… Potter sont trop grands pour moi.

-Pas étonnant. Murmura doucement le brun.

Il fut lui-même surpris par cette remarque puérile. Et le coup d'œil furieux que lui balança le blond ne l'aida pas du tout à se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Il avait eu raison de penser que cet insipide blond ne serait aucunement bon pour sa santé.

-Et ceux qu'il m'a emmené ne me convienne pas. Déclara-t-il fermement. Par conséquent…

-Dans ce genre de quartier…. Je peux vous assurer, monsieur Malfoy, que vos vêtements ont déjà disparut.

Les poings du blond se crispèrent de rage et Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un regard effaré. Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si important d'avoir d'autres vêtements ? Qu'avait-il donc contre les vêtements qu'il portait ? Certes, ce n'était pas le genre de vêtement que lui-même aurait porté… Mais, s'il se trouvait dans une situation comme celle du blond, il s'en serait accommodé. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin était bizarre. Il vit Dumbledore haussé un sourcil perplexe avant de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Si cela vous convient, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous donnerais de l'argent pour que vous alliez vous acheter vos propres vêtements.

Les yeux gris se relevèrent rapidement et Harry aurait presque put croire qu'une lueur de gratitude était apparue dans ceux-ci. Mais, le blond se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête.

-Harry, tu l'accompagneras. Déclara fermement le directeur.

-Hors de question.

Son regard croisa alors celui du directeur. Il ne broncha même pas. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde son temps à _magasiner_ parce que _Malfoy_ voulait des vêtements neufs. Il n'était pas une baby-sitter, mais un chasseur de vampire hors-la-loi ! Il ignora complètement les yeux furieux.

-Alors, ma mission Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Il vit le vieil homme afficher un étrange sourire.

-Ta mission, mon cher Harry, est celle de garde du corps.

Harry aurait bien voulu pousser un hurlement d'outrage, mais se contenta de lancer un regard foudroyant au directeur alors que celui-ci semblait trouver la situation hilarante. Bien évidemment, il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'humour de cette situation… Mais, cela semblait importé peu à Dumbledore.

-Je suis pourtant très sérieux Harry.

-Pourquoi devrais-je protéger un gamin ? Qu'il reste ici. Il sera amplement protéger par nos barrières.

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Et puis, je ne pense pas que notre nouvel ami soit très intéressé à croupir ici.

-Vous le faites bien vous. Cracha le brun.

Dumbledore éclata alors d'un grand éclat de rire avant de se relever et de se poster devant la fenêtre.

-Je fais des choses ici, mon cher Harry. Alors que Monsieur Malfoy risque de s'ennuyer à mourir.

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Que je devienne son chauffeur attitré et que je l'amène dans les bars branchés de la ville ?

Harry ignora, de nouveau, les yeux brûlants qui lui transperçaient le côté droit du visage. Que Malfoy s'énerve si cela lui chantait. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve à faire du baby-sitting alors qu'il avait des missions bien plus urgentes à accomplir.

-Pas du tout Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seulement son garde du corps, temporairement bien sur, je veux que tu deviennes aussi son mentor…

-Pas question ! S'exclamèrent les 2 en même temps.

Harry tourna un regard irrité vers le gamin alors que celui-ci fronçait férocement les sourcils et le fusillait allègrement du regard. Il ne voyait même pas comment il pourrait arriver à une collaboration avec ce morveux. Alors de là à le supporter 24 heures sur 24… Il s'y refusait complètement.

-Monsieur Malfoy… ne voulez-vous pas empêcher à d'autres humains de subir votre sort ?

-Je m'en fiche éperdument.

Le brun se sentit vaguement sursauter face à la réponse sèche. Même Dumbledore sembla prit au dépourvu.

-Cette histoire d'éliminer les vampires récalcitrants. C'est _votre_ boulot, à vous les vampires. Chez les humains ce sont les policiers qui s'occupent de ce genre de chose. Il est hors de question que vous me mêler à cette histoire.

-Malheureusement, Monsieur Malfoy, vous y êtes mêlés… de très près même…

Harry envoya un étrange regard au vieil homme qui semblait observer attentivement les traits fins de Malfoy.

-Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire Monsieur Malfoy. Commença-t-il doucement. Jamais, un Alchà n'a eu aucun désir de boire du sang dès son réveil. Il n'existe qu'un moyen pour un Alchà de se calmer et c'est de se marier avec un sang-pur. A l'exception de ça… Il n'existe aucun moyen de les empêcher de faire des véritables massacres…

-Et parce que je ne suis pas ordinaire… Siffla le blond. Je devrais me joindre à votre petit groupe ridicule. Non merci.

Il tourna alors froidement la tête vers le côté en les ignorants avec superbe. Harry ignorait s'il avait envie de l'étrangler face à autant d'indifférence et de manque de gratitude… ou s'il voulait l'embrasser parce que, grâce à son indifférence et son manque de gratitude, cela l'empêchait d'avoir à devenir un baby-sitter. Il entendit alors Dumbledore pousser un profond soupir avant de se rasseoir à son bureau.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix mon très cher enfant… Murmura-t-il doucement. Vous n'avez plus votre place dans cette maison.

Malfoy écarquilla brusquement les yeux alors que son air indifférent s'évaporait dans l'air.

-Vous avez le choix Monsieur Malfoy. Continua le directeur. Soit vous vous joignez à nous…

-Soit vous me mettez à la porte alors que j'ignore dans quel monde je suis ! S'indigna le blond. C'est de la manipulation pure et simple ! Comment osez-vous !!

-Vous pouvez toujours tenter votre chance à l'extérieur, mon cher. Bien sur, vos chances de survie sont en bas de 5%, mais, prier pour le meilleur. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Il lui envoya un petit sourire.

-Nous prierons pour vous aussi.

Harry eut envie de rouler des yeux. Est-ce que Dumbledore était sérieux ? Il avait toujours su que le directeur était un manipulateur émérite… Mais, jamais il ne l'avait vu faire quelque chose de la sorte. D'ordinaire, le vieil homme était beaucoup plus subtil. Telle une veuve noire… il tissait lentement sa toile avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'un coup sec. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas perdu son temps à tisser une toile. Il avait juste donné un coup sec. Dans un certain sens, cela facilitait les choses. Les manipulations du directeur étaient, parfois, un véritable mal de tête.

-Je… Commença le blond. Je… je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je…

Il se tourna alors avec affolement vers Harry qui se contenta de l'ignorer avec superbe.

-Mais, Potter ne veut pas m'entraîner ! Fit remarquer avec désespoir le blond. Je ne peux tout de même pas le forcer à s'occuper de moi en permanence ! Je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Malfoy… Je me suis déjà résigné à mon sort…

Le grincement de dent foudroyant de Malfoy lui indiqua, clairement, que le blond se fichait autant de lui que de sa première chaussette. Mais, cela lui importait peu. Il n'était pas question que le blond se serve de lui. Il vit Malfoy serrer férocement les dents avant de baisser lentement la tête.

-J'accepte. Cracha-il avec fureur.

-Je suis sur que cela vous plaira Monsieur Malfoy ! S'exclama Dumbledore.

-Bien sur que cela me plaira… Mon rêve a toujours été de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. De mettre ma vie en danger pour des évènements dont je me fiche éperdument… Oui, je trouve cela vraiment plaisant.

-Et en plus vous avez un merveilleux sens de l'humour ! Monsieur Malfoy… vous serez comme un rayon de soleil dans notre organisation !

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard incrédule. Certes Malfoy était blond et pâle. Mais, il était convaincu qu'un rayon de soleil était supposé respirer la joie et la bonne humeur. Pourtant, les vagues de colère froide qui émanaient de Malfoy était tout sauf réconfortantes et chaleureuses. Il se demandait, de plus en plus où Dumbledore avait bien put avoir la tête. Il se demandait si les rumeurs qui disaient que leur directeur était un malade mental n'étaient pas, en fait, tout à fait vraies. Bon, mieux valait ne pas se poser de question. Sinon, il ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait de sa santé mentale.

-Alors Harry, près pour ta petite excursion sur le chemin de traverse ? Demanda joyeusement le directeur. Après tout, notre jeune ami a besoin de nombreux vêtements maintenant qu'il va devenir, à son tour, un chasseur.

-Ouais.

Le vieil homme tourna, de nouveau, son regard lumineux vers Malfoy. Le blond le fusilla allègrement du regard avant de se lever brusquement. Harry en fit de même. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester ici. Et puis, mieux valait disparaître avant qu'une autre idée farfelue surgisse dans l'esprit déjanté de Dumbledore. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir…

-Attendez un instant !! S'exclama-t-il soudainement. J'avais presque oublié !

Il se mit alors à chercher frénétiquement dans son tiroir avant de sortir une jarre qu'Harry aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir.

-Un bonbon aux citrons mes enfants ?

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Message important de l'auteur : **Bon mes chers revieweurs préférés et adorés… l'école est de retour pour nous jouer des mauvais tours et plusieurs m'ont montré leur inquiétude pour ça. Je tiens à dire que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour continuer à publier régulièrement… Donc, chaque semaine, comme d'habitude, un nouveau chapitre arrivera (exception si je tombe malade ou que j'ai pleins d'examens)

**Chapitre 6**

Harry ignorait ce qu'il était sensé dire à Malfoy. Le gamin semblait sur le point de lui lancer sa chaussure au visage et… connaissant le personnage, il préférait s'abstenir de tenter le destin. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Depuis quand avait-il peur d'un minuscule nain de jardin qui n'avait jamais dut lever le petit doigt pour survivre.

-Je veux que nous allions acheter mes vêtements, _maintenant_. Ordonna sèchement le blond.

-A vos ordres, votre Altesse. Siffla avec ironie le brun.

Le regard foudroyant que lui envoyant le gamin le fit grimacer de plus belle. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus puérile chez lui ? Lui qui se contentait de dire dix mots par jour… D'ailleurs parfois moins lorsqu'il se trouvait en mission, se retrouvait à faire des phrases complètes digne d'un enfant de la maternelle. Et tout ça, à cause d'un morveux de 17 ans qui était vierge. Il devenait vraiment cinglé. Il entendit alors des éclats de voix et se tourna brusquement pour voir Blaise et Ron s'approcher, eux aussi, de la porte d'entrée, en se disputant.

-Je ne te donne pas le choix, Ronald Weasley. Siffla furieusement le mulâtre.

-Arrête de dire mon nom comme ça ! Tu me rappelles ma mère !

-Et ta mère, crois-moi, te tuerais si tu devais te rendre dans cette… je n'ose même pas appeler ça une tenue, à cette soirée. Et, puisque tu es _mon_ cavalier…

-Comme chaque année depuis 100 ans… ne dis pas ça de cette manière !

-De quelle manière ?

-Comme si je devais me sentir infiniment reconnaissant.

Harry vit Blaise relever la tête bien haute avant de lancer un regard éloquent à Ron qui se contenta de laisser échapper un grognement sonore tout en passant une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux roux. Son regard croisa alors celui d'Harry et il se précipita, avec désespoir, vers son meilleur ami.

-Dis-moi que tu vas en mission au Japon, en Europe, en Afrique… et je t'accompagnerais sans hésiter !

Le brun se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire amusé alors que Blaise leur lançait un regard foudroyant tout en se saisissant de l'encolure de Ron.

-Malheureusement, Ron, nous allons au chemin de traverse. Déclara alors Harry

Le regard foudroyant de Blaise se transforma en un sourire amusé alors que le rouquin laissait échapper un soupir à faire fendre plus d'un cœur. Le mulâtre le relâcha alors.

-Nous avons décidé que nous y allons aussi ! Déclara-t-il avec amusement.

-Dis plutôt que _tu_ as décidé d'y aller et que _tu_ m'y emmènes.

Harry vit alors l'étrange petit regard qu'ils échangèrent avant que Ron ne baissa la tête et poussa un nouveau soupir. Blaise se saisit alors de son bras et lui envoya un sourire rayonnant. Le regard émeraude tomba alors sur Drago qui les fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Etes-vous ensemble ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry aurait bien voulu se frapper la tête contre un mur en voyant Ron et Blaise devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et commencer à bafouiller affreusement. Merlin… il se devait d'expliquer certaines petites choses à Malfoy. Notamment que tout le monde savait que Blaise et Ron étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre… à part les principaux concernés. Et qu'il valait mieux, pour le bien-être mental de tout le monde, laisser cela comme ça. Après tout, il pouvait encore, clairement, se rappeler des tentatives désespérés d'Hermione de les mettre en couple il y a de cela 50 ans… la pauvre ne s'en était jamais remis… Il préférait ne pas tenter l'expérience.

-Allons-y. déclara-t-il fermement.

Tous hochèrent vivement la tête avant que Ron ne mette son bras autour de la taille de Blaise et qu'ils disparaissent dans un petit « pouf » sonore. Merde… il venait de réaliser qu'il se devait de toucher Malfoy afin que celui-ci puisse transplaner avec lui. Il se tourna alors vers le blond, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte de surprise en fixant l'endroit où s'étaient trouvés Ron et Blaise.

-Ferme la bouche. Ordonna calmement le brun. Tu vas avaler des moustiques.

Il ignorait pourquoi chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche lui donnait le droit à un regard de la mort. Et, sérieusement, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il passa alors un bras ferme autour des hanches fines de Malfoy et, avant que celui-ci ait le temps de montrer son indignation, il transplana à son tour. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme, il dut soutenir le blond puisqu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir d'horreur.

-De quoi Diable s'agissait-il !? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

-Transplaner.

Il ignora le regard meurtrier du blond. Il supposait qu'il aurait du expliquer plus en profondeur de quoi il s'agissait mais, sérieusement, il n'en n'avait aucune envie. Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas se trouver ici… Il vit alors Blaise et Ron qui les attendaient devant une boutique de vêtement quelconque d'on il se fichait éperdument du nom. Tant que Malfoy trouvait les vêtements qui lui convenait et qu'il pouvait s'enfuir à toutes jambes…

-As-tu déjà ton costume pour le bal des Quatre Saisons Harry ? Demanda Blaise.

Le brun fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Ah… il avait oublié ce stupide bal. D'ordinaire, il se débrouillait pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible dès qu'il entendait ce nom. Mais, il supposait que cette année il n'aurait pas le choix que de faire une brève apparition. Surtout s'il devait être le garde du corps de Malfoy dont il était convaincu que certains nobles voudraient l'étrangler. Il vit alors le regard perplexe que le blond lui jeta et s'obligea à ne pas rouler les yeux. Merlin qu'il n'avait pas la patience pour s'occuper d'un gamin… Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore lui infligeait-il cela ?

-Ce regard blasé que tu viens de m'envoyer veux probablement dire non. Décréta Blaise. Et bien, on ferra d'une pierre deux coups !!

Son regard vert lime s'attarda alors sur Malfoy.

-Ou plutôt trois coups.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda froidement Malfoy.

Blaise relâcha alors Ron pour s'arrêter face à face avec le blond. Celui-ci le dévisagea calmement en haussant un sourcil aristocratique alors que Blaise le dévisageait des pieds à la tête.

-Il s'agit d'un bal où tous les vampires se réunissent pour s'amuser, faire bonne figure et baiser tranquillement dans un coin tranquille.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis, comme si le blond s'en voulait d'avoir montré une telle émotion, son visage se crispa. Harry devait admettre qu'il le préférait avec un visage surpris plutôt qu'avec cet air de chaton contrarié. Merlin… il venait d'adopter le surnom de son parrain… si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il perdait l'esprit.

-Je vois.

-Tu es invité bien évidemment. Fit remarquer avec nonchalance Blaise. Sauf que tu devrais garder pour toi le fait que tu sois un Alchà… ils risquent de ne pas apprécier et tout.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Les deux vampires s'affrontèrent férocement du regard avant que Blaise ne laisse échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps de vous acheter des vêtements adéquats !

Et, sans ménagement, il se saisit du bras de Ron et le poussa vers l'entrée du magasin. Harry supposait que le visage du roux devait, vaguement, ressembler à celui des condamnés à l'échafaud. Il devait admettre qu'il détestait essayer des vêtements. Mais, il savait pertinemment quel genre de vêtements il allait s'acheter, alors que Ron allait devoir passer d'habit en habit avant que Blaise n'en juge un _adéquat_.

-Est-ce que vous compter rester là à regarder les mouches passer ? Demanda sèchement le blond.

Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un regard ennuyé avant de rentrer, à son tour, dans la boutique. Juste l'odeur des vêtements lui donna envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste. Il vit Ron et Blaise dans un coin, occuper à parler à un minuscule tailleur qui semblait fort enthousiasme.

-Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama alors une petite voix aigue qui lui donna envie de se boucher les oreilles.

Il pencha alors le regard pour voir un autre minuscule tailleur qui le dévisageait avec une fascination non dissimulé. Il se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête.

-Je veux un habit de soirée, noir, sans dentelle, sans fanfreluche et vite. Déclara-t-il calmement.

-Bien évidemment Monsieur Potter ! C'est un véritable plaisir de servir…

-Et, mon… compagnon, voudrait un habit de soirée aussi. Interrompit le brun.

Il ignora, de nouveau, le regard interrogateur qu'il sentit sur sa nuque. Il ne ressentait aucun besoin de tout expliquer à Malfoy si celui-ci ne demandait rien. Il poussa un énième soupir en se demandant, de nouveau, pourquoi devait-il jouer à la nounou ? Avait-il énervé Dumbledore d'une quelconque manière pour que celui-ci décide de le punir de la sorte ? Il n'y comprenait absolument rien du tout… Il entendit alors un petit couinement surpris et se tourna vivement vers Malfoy. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant que le minuscule tailleur essayait, vainement, de mesurer le contour de taille du blond et que celui-ci s'y refusait.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla le blond avec venin. Ou je vous étrangle !

-Il faut que nous vous mesurions pour vous faire vos habits ! Répliqua le tailleur. Il faut…

-Je refuse ! M'entendez-vous ! Je !

Harry se saisit alors brusquement de la règle en papier du tailleur alors qu'il bloquait, d'une main, les bras de Malfoy. Le morveux le fusilla allègrement du regard, ce qu'il ignora de nouveau.

-Arrête de faire ta princesse, et tiens-toi droit. Répliqua-t-il placidement.

-Comment osez-vous !? Aboya Malfoy avec colère.

Le regard émeraude d'Harry croisa celui de Malfoy et celui-ci écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant la colère froide qui voilait ses yeux. Merlin, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les caprices d'un enfant. Il mesura alors rapidement sa taille et nota, à son grand énervement, qu'il possédait une taille étroite et des hanches… il se donna une claque mentale. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être troublé par un morveux.

-Je pense que le blanc lui irait à merveille Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama alors le tailleur. Il ressemblerait à un véritable ange !

Harry dévisagea de nouveau Malfoy. Avec ses cheveux blonds platine, son teint pâle, ses lèvres rosés, ses hanches pleines et ses jambes interminables… il supposait qu'il devait ressembler à un ange pour ceux qui ignorait son véritable caractère de chien.

-De l'extérieur seulement, je peux vous l'assurer…

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !!

**Chapitre 7**

C'était décidé. Harry ne magasinerait plus **jamais **accompagné de Blaise et Malfoy. Il était l'un des premier à admettre que magasiner avec Blaise promettait des maux de têtes qu'il était bien plus simple d'éviter en lui faisant remarquer, discrètement, que Ron semblait avoir besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de coiffure. Le mulâtre avait ce don extrême de se poser des milliards de questions sur _un seul_ article de vêtement… et il adorait le lèche-vitrine. Harry exécrait le lèche-vitrine. Il ne comprenait même pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi s'emmerder à regarder des objets dont nous n'avions aucun besoin ? Il n'y comprenait rien et préférait garder cela ainsi. Après tout, le moment où il comprendrait voulait dire qu'il serait fichu de chez fichu. Donc, comme il le disait auparavant, magasiner avec Blaise uniquement était une horreur. Magasiner avec Blaise qui semblait prendre Malfoy pour une jolie poupée… et le blond qui se contentait d'hocher royalement la tête alors que ses yeux gris pétillaient de convoitise… c'était l'Enfer… Premièrement, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures et de heures qu'il regardait défilé des tas de vêtements, des chaussures, _des lunettes de soleil_… Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie… il pouvait faire des jours à attendre qu'un vampire hors-la-loi se ramène. Il pouvait attendre dans le froid, dans la faim, dans la misère… mais, il ne pouvait supporter d'attendre en regardant Malfoy essayer des vêtements qui le faisaient, un peu trop, ressembler à un homme au lieu du morveux qu'il était. Merlin ! Il ne trouvait pas Malfoy attirant. Enfin, bien sur que le blond était attirant, mais pas pour lui. Premièrement, le style blond aux yeux pâles était trop cliché pour lui et il préférait s'abstenir… Et le style « je prends un gamin dont je fais le double de l'âge… une minute, dites plutôt que je fais cinq fois son âge… » Donc, à chaque fois que Malfoy sortait de la cabine d'essayage en portant un énième pantalon trop moulant, et il ne regardait pas les fesses du blond elles étaient juste devant lui, il se forçait à détourner le regard le plus rapidement possible. Et, cela ne l'aidait pas de voir Ron baver devant Blaise qui se contenter de se pâmer tout en lui faisant des clins d'œil.

-Nous avons terminé ordonna-t-il froidement en voyant Blaise lorgner sur une autre porte de boutique.

Le mulâtre lui lança une petite moue boudeuse avant d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas terminé ! Répliqua Malfoy en le fusillant du regard. Il me manque…

-Peut importe ce qu'il te manque, cela ne doit pas être vital.

-Qui êtes-vous donc pour juger de ce qui est vital ou pas !! Aboya le blond avec fureur.

-Je suis celui qui peut te ramener.

Cette réplique eut, au moins, le mérite de clouer le clapet à Malfoy. Il se servit de cette interruption pour passer son bras autour de la taille délicate. Il ignora, du mieux qu'il put, l'odeur qui se dégageait des cheveux de Malfoy et se contenta de transplaner sans demander son reste. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore l'obligeait à jouer au baby-sitter ? Il avait des vampires à arrêter et des humains à sauver ! Pourquoi devait-il s'occuper de Malfoy ? Merde.

-Tu peux me lâcher Potter. Siffla le blond.

Harry écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant que son bras se trouvait, effectivement, encore sur la taille de Malfoy. Il s'obligea à ne pas rougir. Merlin… cela faisait au moins 100 ans qu'il n'avait pas rougit… Il jeta un regard au coin au blond qui le regardait déjà. Lorsque son regard croisa les yeux argentés, il eut la surprise de voir le blond devenir rouge pivoine avant de détourner la tête en laissant échapper un petit reniflement méprisant.

-Tu peux amener mes vêtements dans la chambre. Déclara Malfoy.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et, pendant cinq secondes, il envisagea laisser tomber les lourds sacs de magasinage de Malfoy et partir ordonner à Dumbledore de l'envoyer en mission aux Bahamas s'il le fallait. Il secoua doucement la tête tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. C'était l'une des idées les plus gamines et les plus immatures qu'il ait eut depuis très longtemps. Stupide gamin qui le rendait complètement barjot. Il se figea soudainement, les sens en alerte, en sentant une odeur familière…

-Cela fait longtemps. Déclara-t-il.

-A qui parlez-vous donc ? Demanda Malfoy. Avez-vous perdu le peu d'esprit que vous possédiez !?

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard foudroyant puis, avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste, il sentit une main fine et délicate s'abattre sur sa gorge alors qu'un souffle chaud lui balayait la nuque.

-Est-ce que tes réflexes seraient entrain de se rouiller, Potter ? Demanda une voix glaciale.

-Je savais que c'était toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du réagir. A moins que tu aurais préféré que je t'attaque.

Le nouvel arrivant laissa échapper un petit rire amusé avant de relâcher brusquement le brun. Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe et se tourna pour voir que Malfoy avait encore les bras levés droit devant lui alors que ses yeux étaient devenus complètement rouges.

-Oh ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

-La vraie question serait qui êtes-vous !? Aboya le blond.

-C'est un allié Malfoy. Répliqua Harry.

Il vit le blond lui jeter un regard foudroyant alors qu'il baissait les bras.

-C'est ainsi que vous vous accueillez entre vampires ?! Demanda-t-il dédaigneusement. Pas étonnant que l'on vous considère comme des sauvages !

Harry aurait voulu l'étrangler, mais cela aurait dérogé à toutes les règles qu'il s'était établi depuis l'enfance. Alors, même si ce maudit gamin lui tapait sur le système. Même s'il se voyait, très clairement, mettre ses mains autour de sa gorge délicate. Il ne le ferait pas.

Alors, la première chose que tu fais en arrivant ici, c'est attaqué quelqu'un.

Harry se tourna pour apercevoir son parrain qui s'avançait vers eux, l'air faussement nonchalant alors que tous ses muscles étaient bandés. Il se tourna alors pour voir un sourire méprisant apparaître sur le visage délicat de Severus Rogue.

-Je m'assurais que le jeune Potter soit au mieux de sa forme… Puisque tu sembles incapable d'y veiller…

Il vit le sourire faussement nonchalant de Sirius disparaître de son visage pour laisser place à un air très sombre. Il se saisit alors du bras de Malfoy et l'éloigna légèrement.

-Lâchez-moi ! Couina le blond.

-Tais-toi, et regarde.

-Regardez quoi ? Je ne vois que deux idiots se bagarrant !

Le brun se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire amusé avant de continuer à regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Sirius et Rogue s'étaient arrêtés l'un en face de l'autre et se foudroyaient du regard. Il devait admettre que même si Rogue faisait, au moins, une tête de moins que Sirius, il faisait tout aussi peur que son parrain.

-Tu as passé bien du temps avec _tes petits copains_ Rogue… Siffla Sirius.

-Il y a certains d'entre nous qui sommes occupés, vois-tu Black…

Son sourire méprisant s'élargit.

-Il y en certains qui ressentent le besoin d'essayer de faire avancer les choses.

-Bien évidemment Rogue… et c'était une raison de rester plus de deux mois avec tes copains… je me demande ce que tu pouvais bien faire…

Le regard de son parrain devenait de plus furieux en voyant le sourire de Rogue se transformé en de l'amusement.

-Oh ? Jaloux ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Sirius se contenta de laisser échapper un ricanement rauque avant de se saisir violemment des bras fins de Rogue.

-Je refuse de les regarder se battre Potter. Siffla doucement Malfoy. Je…

-Silence et regarde… je suis sur que la suite va t'intéresser.

Et puis, avant même qu'Harry puisse dire un mot de plus, Sirius se saisit brusquement de la longue chevelure de Rogue et lui exposa violemment le cou. Le sourire de Rogue ne disparut aucunement avant que son parrain ne se penche et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur sa jugulaire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux, alors que tu m'appartiens ? Demanda-t-il avec énervement avant de le mordre.

Harry entendit, clairement, Malfoy prendre une profonde inspiration. Et, comme il s'y attendait, il sentit cette chaleur indescriptible qui arrivait dès que deux vampires consentants se mordaient. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête en sentant l'odeur du sang envahir ses narines. Bon, de toute façon, Malfoy aurait du, à un moment ou à un autre, voir deux vampires se mordre. Il fut immensément surpris en entendant la respiration du blond s'accélérer. Il fronça les sourcils, est-ce que ce gamin ne pouvait même pas supporter un minimum d'aphrodisiaque ? Le brun se tourna alors et vit que les yeux de Malfoy étaient devenus aussi rouge que le feu. Et ses yeux le fixaient avec une intensité qui le fit déglutir légèrement.

-Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Le blond s'avança alors vers lui et posa une main tremblante sur son torse. Harry sentit comme un électrochoc lui parcourir le corps en sentant la main délicate se poser sur lui. Et, il croyait qu'il avait eu chaud en voyant Sirius mordre Rogue ? Mais, ce n'était rien comparé à cette chaleur qui lui envahit soudainement les reins en sentant Malfoy. Il prit une profonde inspiration, presque contre son gré. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy sentait aussi bon ?

-Harry… Murmura alors doucement le blond en s'approchant encore plus.

Presque malgré lui, il eut la vision de lui et Malfoy dans un lit. Et le blond qui gémissait et lui qui se trouvait entre ses jambes entrouvertes alors que Malfoy se tordait de plaisir en dessous de lui. Et le sang de Malfoy, chaud et voluptueux dans sa bouche. Il se sentit grogner brusquement. Et le corps blanc et souple qui s'ouvrait pour lui, lui donnant bien plus de plaisir qu'il aurait put imaginer…

-Harry !!

Il se sentit brusquement revenir à lui en entendant le cri de son parrain. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit, à sa grande horreur, qu'il se trouvait à moins de 5 centimètres de la jugulaire du blond. Il se recula brusquement et se retrouva, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, de l'autre côté du couloir. Les grands yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent brusquement avant de redevenir gris et, sans un avertissement, il vit le blond basculer par en arrière, les yeux fermés. Rogue le rattrapa sans difficulté alors que son parrain le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer Harry ? Demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

Le brun se passa une main hésitante sur le visage…

-Je… l'ignore…

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !!

**Chapitre 8**

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Répéta lentement son parrain, comme s'il s'agissait d'une phrase qui ne faisait aucun sens.

Harry le foudroya férocement du regard alors que Rogue déposait délicatement Malfoy sur son lit. Le blond semblait être tombé dans un profond sommeil. Son visage ivoire semblait si paisible et, bien malgré lui, son regard tomba sur les lèvres fines qui s'entrouvraient à chaque respiration. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que cette envie folle lui enflammait le corps. C'était quoi cette merde !? Il n'avait jamais ressentit l'envie de boire le sang de quelqu'un. Même lorsqu'il sortait avec Ginny et que celle-ci faisait tout pour le tenter, il n'avait jamais ressentit même la _tentation_ de le faire. Et maintenant, il suffisait que Malfoy l'effleure pour lui tourner le cerveau !? Bordel, il avait faillit le _mordre_ ! Il avait faillit le faire sien à jamais. Il avait faillit se marier !

-Ne te donne pas une migraine pour si peu, Potter. Déclara alors Rogue. Dis-moi plutôt qui il est.

-Drago Malfoy, c'est un Alchà.

Rogue lui lança un étrange regard avant de retourner ses yeux aciers vers le blond qui semblait incroyablement paisible dans son sommeil. En regardant Malfoy endormi, Harry ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même… Merlin que ce gamin était superbe ! Il avait rarement vu une beauté aussi… normalement, les gens diraient flamboyante, mais le gamin n'avait rien de flamboyant. Il avait plutôt l'impression de regarder une statue de glace. Magnifique et intouchable. Il détourna alors violemment le regard. Il avait besoin d'aller en mission, quelque part de très loin. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rester ici, à regarder jour après jour Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas. Il se dirigea alors brusquement vers la porte.

-Je vais voir Dumbledore.

Et avant même que Sirius et Rogue puisse dire quelque chose, il avait déjà refermé la porte sans demander son rester. A pas lents, il se partit vers le bureau du vieux directeur. Il n'avait pas le choix de refuser cette _mission_. Il ne pouvait pas rester aussi près du blond alors que ses sens semblaient devenir complètement cinglés lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Bordel, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait faillit mordre un innocent ! Peut importait que Malfoy soit désagréable et gâté pourri. Mordre quelqu'un qui n'était pas consentant était une chose abominable à faire. Il pouvait en témoigner sans difficulté. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête en se souvenant d'yeux plus rouges que l'enfer lui-même. Il rentra alors brusquement dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre. Le vieil homme se contenta de lui faire un faible signe de main qu'Harry interpréta comme son autorisation à parler.

-Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ce gamin. Déclara-t-il sans préambule.

-Je ne croyais pas que t'occuper d'un enfant pendant quelque temps était au-dessus de tes compétences, Harry. Répliqua Dumbledore.

-Vous avez mal cru, directeur. Je ne peux pas rester auprès de lui.

Il se sentit perdre patience en voyant que le vieil homme continuait à l'ignorer et préférait fixer les cloches que l'on pouvait apercevoir de sa fenêtre.

-Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de mariage que j'ai vu dans cette église Harry ? Demanda-t-il paisiblement.

-Non. Siffla le brun. Je ne peux…

-Et sais-tu le nombre de mort que j'ai vu dans cette église Harry ?

Soudain, Dumbledore fit volte-face et son regard bleu, d'ordinaire pétillant de vie, semblait étrangement vide. Toute irritation que le brun pouvait ressentir disparut alors.

-Et sais-tu combien de personne m'ont déjà supplié sur les marches de cette église Harry ?

-Non.

Dumbledore lui envoya alors un petit sourire amusé.

-Une seule femme m'a supplié sur les marches de cette église. Une femme d'une très grande beauté. Certain disait celle d'un ange et d'autre disait celle d'un démon. Mais, tout ce qui importe c'est que sa beauté était foudroyante au-delà des mots non ?

Harry ignorait complètement où le directeur voulait en venir. Pourquoi lui parlait-il d'une femme à la beauté foudroyante alors que voulait aurait bien voulu être _débarrassé_ d'un morveux à la beauté foudroyante.

-Elle était très noble aussi, très fière… et pourtant, elle n'a pas hésité à se mettre à genoux devant moi, pour protéger ce qui lui était cher… Peux-tu imaginer quel sacrifice cela a du lui coûter ?

-Non.

Le vieil homme s'assit alors à son bureau et croisa doucement ses mains sur celui-ci en lui jetant un regard perçant.

-Tu protégeras cet enfant, Harry. Et tu l'entraîneras.

-Le protéger _de quoi_ !? S'exclama Harry.

Pour la première fois en 100 ans, il eut envie de crier de rage et d'incompréhension. Il se força à redevenir maître de ses émotions. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'énerver alors que chaque faille de son être pouvait être utilisée contre lui.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mon garçon.

-Je ne peux pas le protéger de moi-même. Répliqua le brun. J'ai faillit… le mordre aujourd'hui.

Il essaya d'ignorer, du mieux qu'il put, la petite pause qui s'était infiltrée dans sa voix. Montrer des signes de faiblesse était demandés pour sa mort. Et lui ne pouvait mourir pour l'instant. Il fronça alors les sourcils en voyant que le vieil homme ne semblait nullement étonné.

-Je vois. Mais, tu es notre meilleur soldat Harry.

-Ron et Blaise….

-Sont trop occupés à se faire les yeux doux pour s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre en permanence.

-Hermione….

-N'est pas là.

-Sirius et Rogue ? Demanda le brun en désespoir de cause.

Un seul regard de Dumbledore lui fit pousser un soupir. Sirius et Rogue étaient des jaloux compulsifs et cinglés qui refuseraient, catégoriquement, de laisser leur partenaire respectif s'occuper exclusivement d'un joli blond. Merde. Il se rappela, bien malgré lui, de l'odeur ensorcelante qui s'échappait du corps de Malfoy alors que celui-ci le fixait de ses yeux rougis par la faim. Il laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie. Et bien… au moins Malfoy montrait qu'il était bien un vampire. Il était temps. Maudit Alchà.

-Je suppose que tu as mieux à faire de ta journée, mon cher Harry, que de perdre ton temps avec moi.

Harry baissa légèrement la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta alors brusquement devant elle et se tourna vaguement vers le directeur.

-Après que j'ai fini d'entraîner le morveux…

-Monsieur Malfoy.

-Peut importe. Quand j'aurais fini, je serais débarrassé de lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'auras plus aucune _obligation _envers lui.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit alors avec une vengeance.

-Mais, de là à dire que tu seras débarrassé… je ne peux te répondre.

Le brun ignorait ce qu'il était sensé répondre à cette réponse énigmatique et se contenta d'hocher brusquement la tête avant de sortir sans demander son reste. Très bien, Dumbledore voulait qu'il entraîne le gamin ? Très bien. Il se ferait un devoir de l'entraîner et de le rendre plus fort en moins d'une semaine pour en être débarrassé le plus vite possible. Le plus rapidement le blond serait loin de lui, le mieux il se porterait, il en était convaincu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qui accueillit ses yeux ébahis… Malfoy… buvait du sang dans une coupe… et les yeux rouges qui se fixèrent sur lui le firent frissonner bien malgré lui. Merlin, Malfoy semblait mourir de faim à la manière dont il avalait comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas… Il crut pendant un instant que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'il vit une goutte de sang tombé du coin de ses lèvres pour atterrir sur sa joue. Et le feu qui s'était emparé de ses reins alors que ses mains se crispaient sans ménagement. Merde, merde et **merde **!

-Tu sais qu'est-ce que tu me rappelles Harry… Murmura doucement son parrain à son oreille.

Le brun se contenta de lui lancer un rapide coup d'œil avant de continuer à fixer le blond qui venait de redonner la coupe à Rogue… et que sa langue, très rouge, venait de passer sur sa lèvre inférieure. D'accord, cela tournait, franchement, au ridicule. Il n'était pas un adolescent hormonal. En fait, il n'avait_ jamais_ été un adolescent hormonal. Ses yeux suivirent avec intensité le doigt fin de Malfoy qui venait d'essuyer la goutte de sang qui lui avait échappé. Comme dans un mauvais film, il vit le blond mettre, lentement, son doigt dans sa bouche avant de le téter doucement. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir du sang dans les veines, mais plutôt du feu liquide. Et il se sentait brûler. Et il eut l'envie folle de plaquer Malfoy sur le lit et d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chair délicate alors que son sang lui remplirait la bouche…

-Un animal affamé. Finit alors Sirius. Et tes yeux deviennent rouges, mon gars.

Il fut immensément surpris lorsqu'une coupe de sang lui arriva sous le nez alors que Rogue le fixait en haussant un sourcil.

-Bois. Ordonna-t-il calmement.

Harry ne se fit aucunement prier. Le sang qui tomba dans sa gorge… ne le rassasia pas du tout. Il manquait de chaleur… de vie… il manquait de passion… il manquait… son regard se retrouva, bien malgré lui, sur le blond, qui le fixait en haussant un sourcil aristocratique.

-Même en buvant, vous êtes incapable de le faire civilement ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Le brun sentit un tic apparaître sur le haut de sa tête qui lui calma, aussitôt, cet étrange feu dans son corps. Et voilà pourquoi il était, fondamentalement, impossible qu'il désire ce morveux. Les enfants ne l'intéressaient. Les enfants insolents et gâtés pourris l'intéressaient encore moins. Il se devait de remercier le blond de l'avoir remis sur le droit chemin.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air mieux, Princesse. Siffla-t-il.

Le regard colérique que le blond lui envoya lui donna envie de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Tu avais raison, parrain, il ressemble à un chaton. Déclara-t-il alors.

Le sourire de Sirius disparut aussitôt alors qu'il fixait Harry avec horreur. Le brun haussa un sourcil perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius le fixait comme s'il venait de convoquer la mort à prendre un petit verre avec eux ? Il se tourna alors vers Rogue qui fixait son parrain avec un petit sourire glacé.

-Chaton ? Répéta-t-il froidement.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Protesta vivement Sirius. Je !

-Il m'a appelé chaton. Répliqua Drago avec hauteur. Un qualificatif tout à fait...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Severus se saisissait de Sirius par l'encolure et l'entraînait à l'extérieur.

-Merci beaucoup Harry ! Aboya-t-il avec colère avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le brun se tourna alors vers Malfoy qui le fixait de son petit air arrogant habituel. Il eut alors un sourire carnassier qu'il ne chercha nullement à réprimer.

-Et bien… lèves-toi donc, gamin. Déclara Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'entraîner bien évidemment.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !!

**Chapitre 9**

Les yeux gris du blond le dévisagèrent comme s'il venait de se mettre nu et avait commencé à danser la samba. Mais, Harry s'en fichait bien. Dumbledore voulait l'obliger à passer toutes les heures de son temps à s'occuper d'un morveux Alchà qui avait eu le mauvais goût de se faire mordre… pas de problème. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il ne tire pas le moindre avantage.

-Je refuse. Répliqua alors Malfoy.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, morveux.

-Je sais déjà me battre.

Le brun s'empêcha, avec beaucoup de peine, de ne pas éclater de rire. Son regard s'attarda, bien malgré lui, sur le corps du blond. Le blond voulait-il vraiment lui faire croire qu'il savait se battre alors qu'il ne semblait avoir aucun muscle dans ses bras fins ? Merlin, même Hermione avait plus de muscles que lui !

-C'est ça ouais… et maintenant, ramènes-toi.

Le gamin se contenta de lui lancer un regard impassible tout en restant, fermement, assis sur le lit. Et son expression qui semblait dire « Essaye de me faire bouger, si tu peux » lui donna envie de le prendre par les cheveux et de le balancer sur son épaule. Maudit morveux insipide.

-Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

-Je ne vous oblige à rien espèce d'imbécile.

Ah… et voilà une autre raison qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler au plus vite… Était-ce possible qu'un morveux entre, à ce point, en-dessous de sa peau ? Comment est-ce qu'n gamin se permettait-il d'être aussi arrogant et méprisant ? Il se rapprocha alors de lui et se saisit violemment de son bras. Malfoy se contenta de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux.

-Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Siffla-t-il

-Fais-moi te lâcher, morveux.

Les yeux gris se voilèrent de rage alors que les dents blanches du gamin se crispaient de colère. Merlin qu'il était faible… il n'avait jamais vu un Alchà aussi faible de sa vie… Bon, de toute façon il avait déjà été établi que le blond était le plus étrange Alchà qu'il avait vu de sa vie. Il fut immensément surpris en sentant la main fine de Malfoy s'abattre, sans ménagement, sur sa joue.

-Tu es rapide. Déclara-t-il alors. Mais, tes coups sont faibles.

-Je vous ordonne de me lâcher ! Aboya le blond.

-Je ne me souviens pas que tu étais mon roi, Princesse.

Il le tira alors vers lui et l'entraîna, à contrecœur, vers la salle d'entraînement. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore lui faisait-il faire cette job ridicule… ce gamin ne voulait même pas apprendre… alors à quoi cela servait-il de lui faire pratiquer des choses qui ne l'intéressaient nullement… Quelle perte de temps incroyable. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'immense salle d'entraînement, il propulsa Malfoy à l'intérieur et se gratta pensivement la mâchoire. Qu'était-il supposé lui apprendre ? Les arts martiaux prendraient trop de temps… Le sabre ? Trop de temps. L'épée ? Trop de temps. Le tir à l'arc ? Trop de temps. En fait, il n'y avait aucune de ses activités qui ne lui prendraient pas des mois à enseigner. Il n'avait pas des mois à perdre. Bon sang ! Soudain, il se trouva nez à nez avec une longue lame effilée qui lui fit écarquiller brusquement les yeux. Son regard passa de la lame à Malfoy qui le fixait, une sombre colère habitant son regard.

-Choisissez une arme, Potter. Cracha-t-il avec rage. Je vais vous faire durement payer votre insolence.

Harry afficha alors un petit sourire amusé et se dirigea à pas lents vers les armes qui s'étalaient sur le mur. Il prit alors l'épée jumelle de Malfoy et eut presque envie de rire. Stupide gamin. Sa fierté le perdrait un jour. Il se tourna alors vers le blond et se mit à position de combat alors que le gamin en faisait de même.

-Tu as encore la possibilité d'arrêter ce…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la lame de l'épée du blond se trouvait sous sa gorge. Il fronça alors les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière. D'accord. Ce gamin allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de lui faire mordre la poussière. Il se jeta alors sur le blond, en ayant la ferme intention de lui enlever rapidement son épée et pouvoir commencer l'entraînement… Mais, Malfoy le bloqua sans problème et, comble de l'humiliation, il lui envoya un coup d'épée qui lui déchira son t-shirt.

-Si vous ne m'attaquez pas sérieusement… Potter… vous mourrez.

-Et, sans aucun autre avertissement, il se jeta férocement sur lui.

&&

Ce morveux était fort. Enfin non, il rectifiait, il n'était pas fort. Il était rapide, vicieux et semblait être aussi habile de la main droite que celle de gauche. Il s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup fatal lorsque le blond bondit en arrière, faisant une pirouette qui lui fit écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu t'entraînes ? Demanda-t-il en lui assenant un violent coup d'épée que le maudit gamin bloqua avec aise.

-Depuis que j'ai 5 ans ! Je suis un surdoué à l'épée, ceinture noire au judo, au karaté ! Sans compter que je ne manque jamais une cible au tir à l'arc !

Et le petit sourire arrogant qui montrait les dents parfaites du gamin. Et ces yeux argentés et railleurs qui le fixaient avec arrogance. Merlin, qu'il aurait souhaité l'étrangler. Il se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête avant de continuer à assener des coups d'épée au gamin qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les éviter. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses imbécilités ! Et, il allait se dépêcher de dire à Dumbledore que le blond n'avait nullement besoin de protection, et surtout pas d'entraînement. Dans un sens, il se devait de remercier Merlin que… il grimaça légèrement en sentant la lame du blond lui effleurer le bras. Bon, cette plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il vit que Malfoy s'apprêtait à lui abattre l'épée sur la jambe et sauta sans difficulté et, dans un même mouvement, se saisit du poignet du blond.

-Lâchez-moi !! S'exclama le blond. Vous ne suivez pas les règles de combats élémentaires !

-Tu penses que les criminels suivent les _règles de combats élémentaires_ ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Les yeux gris se rétrécirent de rage.

-J'ignorais que je devais vous considérer comme un criminel, Potter. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Harry sentit une rage froide lui envahir les veines. Etait-il possible qu'un enfant soit aussi désagréable ?!

-La prochaine fois que nous nous battrons, je m'assurais de garder en tête que vous n'êtes pas mieux qu'un voyou. Continua alors le blond.

-Si je me battais sérieusement, morveux, tu n'aurais pas une seule chance.

Le brun pouvait sentir la rage rouler, comme en vague, du corps gracile du blond. Il admit dans son fond intérieur, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy soit aussi doué. En fait, il s'attendait à le battre en 2 minutes, et ça c'était s'il se montrait généreux… Il se rapprocha alors du visage du blond jusqu'à se trouver à moins de cinq centimètres.

-Les vampires qui t'ont attaqué, je les ai tués en 5 minutes. Déclara alors Harry.

-J'ignorais que les vampires existaient. Si je l'avais su, je n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à les vaincre.

Sa main se crispa alors sur le poignet du blond qui eut une petite grimace de douleur. Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur le visage d'Harry. Ce gamin… lui tombait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Un enfant qui ne comprenait pas sa place… lui donnait toujours des envies de meurtre. Il passa alors une main ferme autour de la taille fine du blond et plongea sa tête dans son cou et en inhala profondément l'odeur.

-Que faites-vous !? Couina le blond.

-Tu sais que les vampires existent maintenant… Arrête-moi donc. Murmura-t-il.

Il se mit à rire légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur la peau blanche. Aussitôt, il se souvint pourquoi il ne voulait plus s'approcher du blond. Cette odeur… il prit une profonde inspiration. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type sentait aussi bon ? Il plongea sa main dans la chevelure douce alors qu'il continuait à respirer l'odeur du blond. Il n'avait jamais sentit une telle odeur... Il avait l'impression de respirer un aphrodisiaque puissant et qui lui montait à la tête et lui faisait complètement oublié qui il était et où il se trouvait… Tout ce qui comptait c'était cette odeur ensorcelante… et cette odeur venait du cou de Malfoy… Il avait tellement faim… Comme s'il était en transe, il sentit ses lèvres se déposer sur la jugulaire du blond, et il sentit, de nouveau, cet étrange feu qui lui prenait au corps et l'empêchait de penser. Sa bouche s'appuya plus fermement sur le cou long et mince… et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser sa langue tracer lentement les veines qui parsemaient cette peau blanche et soyeuse… Il avait tellement soif… et le sang délicieux de Malfoy se trouvait à sa portée… Si près qu'il en avait mal aux reins… ce fut le bruit d'une respiration haletante qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se dégagea alors brusquement et se serait, probablement, enfui jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce s'il n'avait pas entendu un petit raclement de gorge.

-J'ignorais que nous avions un invité, Harry. Murmura alors une voix féminine.

Il se tourna vivement pour voir dans l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione Granger. La jeune femme portait encore ses vêtements en cuirs, qu'elle portait, exclusivement, pour les missions, et ses cheveux bruns étaient enfermés dans un catogan.

-Hermione. Déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas un invité, c'est un Alchà.

Aussitôt, la brunette sortit son épée de son fourreau.

-Mais, il n'est pas comme les autres. Continua le brun.

-Pas comme les autres ?

Elle fronça alors les sourcils et rangea son épée dans son fourreau en s'avançant à grands pas vers le blond qui la fixait tout aussi hostilement. Elle le dévisagea alors de haut en bas et Harry pouvait presque voir ses neurones fonctionner à la vitesse grand V.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Déclara-t-elle. Enchanté !

-Drago Malfoy.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique pour un humain !

Harry pouvait, clairement, voir que Malfoy n'était pas du tout flatté par le compliment de sa meilleure amie.

-Il est tout à toi Hermione. Dit-il calmement.

-Quoi !? Demandèrent les deux autres.

Le brun plongea alors son regard dans les yeux argentés et il sentit, de nouveau, cette étrange faim qui lui tenaillait les trippes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester au côté du blond.

-Il a besoin d'en apprendre plus sur le monde vampire, et tu sais comment je suis un mauvais professeur, alors…

Il fit alors demi-tour en ayant la ferme intention de partir sans demander son reste.

-Est-ce ainsi que vous traiter les gens de votre entourage Potter ? Demanda glacialement le blond.

Harry se contenta de l'ignorer et d'ouvrir la porte. Maintenant, Dumbledore n'avait aucune raison de lui faire supporter la présence du blond et il pourrait, enfin retourner en mission. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à la baby-sitter.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Message important de l'auteur** : Bon vous savez… les études, le travail, les amis et les fics, ça me prend tout mon temps libre… alors je suis vraiment désolé de dire que je serais, désormais, incapable de répondre aux reviews. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai trop de fics et trop de reviews (pas que je m'en plains) et je n'ai plus le temps pour y répondre… je recommencerais donc pendant les vacances de Noël… mais, répondre aux reviews me prend autant de temps que d'écrire une fic… je suis infiniment désolé et j'espère que mes lecteurs adorés ne m'abandonneront pas pour ça…

**Chapitre 10**

Harry estimait qu'il avait, tout à fait, le droit de vouloir se tirer une balle dans la tête. En fait non, il voulait tirer, _tout d'abord_, sur Dumbledore, ensuite il se tirerait une balle dans la tête. Son regard dériva, pour la centième fois, sur le côté droit de son lit. Cela faisait, exactement, une semaine que le blond avait été pris en charge par Hermione. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait, ne serait-ce, qu'aperçu une mèche blonde platine. Cela faisait une semaine que personne ne le dérangeait avec des complaintes sans fin. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir et que l'étau qui enserrait son cœur refusait de partir. Bon sang ! Il ne voulait plus revoir Malfoy ! Ce gamin était un problème plus qu'autre chose ! Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait se languir d'une personne qu'il n'avait connu que deux jours ! Il ne se trouvait pas dans une tragédie à la Roméo et Juliette ! Merde… pourquoi parlait-il de Roméo et Juliette de toute façon ? Merlin, il devenait vraiment dingue… Il jeta un regard colérique au ciel noir emplis d'étoiles. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas déjà le matin ? Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. De prendre une nouvelle mission. Le plus il était occupé, le moins il pensait à cet insipide blond à l'odeur bien trop alléchante pour son propre bien. Il ne voulait même pas s'attarder sur cet étrange phénomène qui lui faisait penser que le sang du blond semblait être un repas cinq étoiles… Le sang de Malfoy… Il passa une langue rapide sur ses dents et remarqua que ses canines commençaient à s'allonger. Il poussa un grognement avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de boire le sang de qui que ce soit. Même lorsqu'il était avec Ginny… Et pourtant, elle avait été sa petite amie pendant plus de 20 ans… jamais il n'avait ressentit cette envie… non, ce_ besoin_ d'exposer son cou et d'enfoncer ses crocs à l'intérieur… de le plaquer contre son lit et de faire chanter son corps et de le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il sanglote de plaisir… Le grognement qu'il laissa échapper ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait l'impression d'être un de ses adolescents humains qui n'arrivaient pas à penser avec autres choses que leurs parties plus au sud. Il avait besoin de dormir. Malfoy ne lui manquait pas. Même si ce sale morveux aurait pu, au moins, avoir la _politesse_ de lui rendre une petite visite. Le morveux n'aurait même pas eu à parler. Juste lui faire un petit hochement de tête aurait été suffisant. Mais non… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Dormir, il avait besoin de dormir et de ne plus penser à Malfoy, où à qu'est-ce qu'il faisait. Après tout… qui voudrait revoir un gamin aussi désagréable ?

&&

Il ne venait pas rendre visite à Malfoy. Il se trouvait juste que, par hasard, il allait se rendre à la bibliothèque et que, par hasard encore, Blaise lui avait signalé que le blond s'y trouvait. Au contraire, il avait même faillit ne plus y aller parce que ce sale gamin irrespectueux s'y trouvait ! Mais, parce qu'il était un adulte respectable, il avait décidé de s'y rendre quand même. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes de la bibliothèque, il sentit son cœur se figer lorsque son regard tomba sur une chevelure blonde. Bon… il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais juste ses cheveux étaient déjà assez pour lui. Il senti ses mains devenir moites et, au moment où il allait partir le plus vite possible, Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui envoya un grand sourire en lui faisant un léger signe de tête. Il aurait été impoli de ne pas aller voir sa meilleure amie, pas vrai ? Après tout, il la connaissait depuis, au moins, 100 ans. Il était donc fondamental qu'il se rende là-bas. Et ce n'était pas pour Malfoy… qui ne s'était même pas tourné vers lui et qui se contentait de fixer un livre comme s'il s'agissait du saint-graal.

-Bonjour. Dit-il calmement.

Puisqu'il se trouvait derrière le blond, il ne pouvait pas clairement voir son expression, mais il vit Hermione le fixer d'un air étrange. Par contre, il pouvait voir que ses épaules s'étaient crispées.

-Bonjour Harry. C'est assez rare de te voir à la bibliothèque ! S'exclama joyeusement Hermione. Quel bon vent t'emmène ?

-Je m'ennuyais c'est tout…

Malfoy continuait à l'ignorer en lisant assidument son livre. Harry ignorait pourquoi il ressentait une telle irritation face au comportement ridicule du blond… Mais, bon sang ! Il s'était occupé de lui ! L'avait sauvé ! Logé ! Alors pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte !

-Ça à l'air très intéressant ce que tu lis, Malfoy. Fit-il remarquer nonchalamment.

-Effectivement.

Le blond ne rajouta rien d'autre et se contenta de tourner une page de son livre. Le brun pouvait sentir l'irritation monter de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus fort… Mais, il se maîtrisa et s'assit à leur table.

-Je ne me souviens pas que l'on vous aille inviter. Déclara le blond.

-La bibliothèque appartient à tout le monde, tu sauras. Répliqua froidement Harry.

Malfoy ne lui jeta même pas un regard, alors que son regard à lui était fixé sur le profil altier du blond. Il avait oublié à quel point les traits du gamin étaient fins et délicats. A quel point ses lèvres étaient pleines et ses yeux d'un gris presque argenté. Il avait rencontré des vampires bien plus séduisants que Malfoy, mais aucun ne lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le cœur. Il se raidit aussitôt. Mais à quoi pensait-il bon sang ! Il laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de commencer à se relever.

-Tu t'en vas déjà Harry ! Déclara Hermione. Mais…

-J'étais juste venu, parce que je m'ennuyais. Je…

Son regard tomba alors sur le livre que Malfoy lisait, et son cœur se figea pour une toute autre raison. Il arracha alors le livre des mains du blond.

-Comment osez-vous ! Hurla le blond. Redonnez le moi !

-Pourquoi le laisses-tu lire ça, Hermione ? Demanda calmement Harry.

Il sentait son corps se crisper de plus en plus, mais, essaya de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Tout vampire doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque ! Répliqua la jeune femme. Notre histoire…

-Cette… histoire comme tu le dis si bien, est dans le passé. Et devrait rester dans le passé. Je croyais que tu serais celle qui le comprendrait le mieux, Hermione. T'aurais-je surestimé ?

Il vit les yeux marron de sa meilleure amie s'écarquiller de stupeur alors qu'elle mordait férocement sa lèvre inférieure. Il eut envie de se donner une gifle, mais cela importait peu. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à raconter à Malfoy cette histoire vieille de 148 ans. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt… ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il sentit la main gracile de Malfoy s'abattre brutalement sur sa joue. Son regard tomba dans celui du blond qui le fixait avec colère.

-Ne parlez pas ainsi à Hermione espèce de sombre goujat ! Siffla-t-il. Cela fait une semaine que vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie, et c'est ainsi que vous revenez ! Si c'est pour agir comme un rustre, votre place n'est définitivement, pas ici !

Le blond se saisit alors du livre et se rassit avec toute la suprématie qui le caractérisait. Et Harry eut la vision, très claire, de lui l'étranglant.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas répéter cette histoire Harry… Personne ne voudrait la répéter… mais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux la raconter à Drago pour, qu'ainsi, il ne soit pas pris au dépourvu lorsque les autres vampires apprendront son existence.

Harry comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Vraiment, il comprenait. Mais, étrangement, il y avait une part de lui qui refusait catégoriquement que Malfoy apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé il y a de cela 148 ans.

-Et je pense que c'est toi qui devrais le lui raconter. Tu es le principal concerné pas vrai ?

Les yeux argentés se relevèrent, brusquement, vers lui et plongèrent dans les siens. Ses yeux qui le fixaient comme s'il n'était qu'un vampire ordinaire… le fixerait-il de la même façon s'il venait à apprendre cette histoire ? Le passé était le passé non ? Pourquoi devait-on revenir sur la partie la plus sanglante et meurtrière de l'histoire des vampires ? Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione se lever pour aller plus loin.

-De quoi s'agit-il Potter ? Insista le blond. Je ne comprends rien à ce livre.

-Il vaut mieux que tu continues à ne pas comprendre.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il sentit la main délicate se poser doucement sur la sienne. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il fut incapable de se lever après ça. Et les yeux de Malfoy qui continuait à se le regarder. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, sa bouche s'ouvrit.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est un _Eldel_ ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Non.

-C'est ce que l'on appelait, autrefois, les vampires dont le sang était pur.

-Pur ?

-Des vampires qui n'ont mariés que d'autre vampire. Jamais un Alchà ou un humain. Des vampires purs.

Il passa une langue nerveuse sur sa bouche.

-Les _Eldel_ étaient ceux qui gouvernaient. Il n'existait que 4 familles de sang pur. Les Dumbledore.

-Comme le directeur ? S'étonna le blond.

-Oui. Les Grindelwald… Les Black

-Sirius Black est un sang-pur ?

-Non, ce n'est pas tous les membres de la famille qui sont des sangs-purs… Je pense qu'il a des ancêtres Alchà.

-Et la dernière famille ?

Harry sentit son corps se crisper de plus belle.

-Les Potter.

Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller de surprise et il ignora la crispation de ses mains, la sueur qui dégoulinait dans son dos et le froid qui l'envahissait tout doucement.

-Je ne suis pas un sang-pur. Déclara-t-il calmement. Mon père a rompu avec la tradition et a marié une humaine.

Il vit que le blond voulait lui poser des questions et l'interrompit rapidement.

-Tous les sangs-purs sont morts. Assassinés.

-Assassinés !?

-Un Alchà… non, même pas un Alchà… sa mère était une Alchà alors que son père était un humain… Jamais… le monde vampire n'avait vu une telle puissance… Même les sangs-purs étaient faibles comparés à lui… Les Alchà, ne veulent que boire du sang. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié… Cette personne dont je te parle… a pris un goût pour le sang des sangs-purs…

Il savait que sa voix devenait de plus en froide plus son récit avançait. Le passé aurait du rester dans le passé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione voulait qu'elle raconte ça à cet enfant qui n'y comprendrait rien de toute façon ?

-Si on combine quelqu'un qui est très puissant, très intelligent et qui a très faim… ça ne donne jamais de bons résultats. Et tout ceux qui se mettaient à travers de son chemin se retrouvait vite silencieux…

-Il voulait boire du sang ?

-Il voulait aussi contrôlé le monde, mais le goût du sang l'emportait sur tout.

Et voilà… il devinait déjà la question qui se formait sur les lèvres fines du blond. Il pouvait la voir rouler sur sa langue, passer la barrière de ses dents.

-Et comment a-t-il été arrêté ?

-Je l'ai tué.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ! Bon, je suis d'excellente humeur alors je fais un deuxième chapitre cette semaine… En fait, j'ai fini deux examens aujourd'hui et je crois que je vais avoir une bonne note !! (Sortez les banderoles) Bon, j'ai fini de radoter et place au nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 11**

Harry pouvait se douter de la réaction qu'aurait, forcément, Malfoy. Il pouvait imaginer le choc, l'envie d'hurler bien fort « Vous ! ». Il pouvait imaginer les questions, les regards suspicieux… Mais, toutes ses réactions ne pouvaient pas être pires que celle de la communauté vampire. Ses regards d'admiration et mêlé de colère. Colère pour la simple raison que le sang pur de la grande famille Potter avait été sali par celui de sa mère. Une humaine… et pire encore… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête et leva un regard légèrement hésitant vers le blond qui se contentait de le fixer de manière impassible.

-D'accord.

D'accord ? Les yeux gênés d'Harry se voilèrent d'incompréhension. Pourquoi disait-il d'accord ? N'avait-il pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ne comprenait-il pas… Bien sur qu'il ne comprenait pas… juste un vampire pourrait comprendre ce que cela représentait d'avoir pu détruire Voldemort…

-Vous êtes un héros alors ? Demanda calmement Malfoy.

-Dis plutôt un antihéros. Répondit-il. Bon, je te laisse à tes études.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il sentit la main délicate se resserrer autour de son poignet. Il baissa alors les yeux et il tomba, directement, de le regard argenté qui réussissait, il ignorait complètement pourquoi, à lui enlever le souffle. Il dut admettre, à contrecœur, que Malfoy était superbe… Absolument superbe… avec ses grands yeux gris, sa peau blanche et qui semblait si douce… ses lèvres fines et délicates… son petit nez droit… Il avait l'impression de regarder une œuvre d'art. Comment est-ce qu'une personne aussi magnifique pouvait donc être vierge ?

-Merci pour le compliment. Et c'est très simple à expliquer.

Le brun se sentit sursauter violemment. Il ne venait pas de dire _ça_ à voix haute ! Bon, s'il devait en juger par les joues rougissantes du blond… oui, il avait dit _ça_ à voix haute. Bordel ! Voilà pourquoi il se devait d'éviter Malfoy comme la peste. Dommage qu'il n'y arrivait absolument pas.

-Je n'en n'ai jamais ressentit le désir. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Le désir ?

-Oui…

Il passa la main, qui n'enserrait pas son poignet, dans ses cheveux blonds platine… et Harry refusa catégoriquement de se demander si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air…

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dans le sexe. Pour être honnête, j'ai déjà était embrassé par plusieurs personnes et je ne peux dire qu'une définition… c'est, tout simplement, des lèvres, de la salive et des langues. Il n'y a absolument rien d'extraordinaire dans tout ça.

Harry releva un simple sourcil avant de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé qui fit Malfoy le fusiller farouchement du regard.

-Tu es vraiment un enfant. Déclara le brun. Enfin qui peux t'en vouloir… probablement que tu n'as jamais été embrassé par quelqu'un d'expérience.

Il refusa, de nouveau, de se demander qui avait bien pu poser ses lèvres sur celle de Malfoy. S'agissait-il d'une jeune fille de bonne famille aux seins proéminents et qui était aussi blonde que le blé ? Ou bien un garçon ? Non, les humains ne semblaient pas très confortables avec les relations entre les gens de même sexe.

-Ils avaient tous beaucoup d'expérience, je vous ferais remarquer. Grinça Malfoy.

-Ah… ils avaient… **ils **!?

Le gamin le foudroya férocement du regard avant de tourner hautainement la tête de côté.

-Oui, ils. Cela vous causerait-il un problème ? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-Je n'en n'ai absolument rien à faire de tes préférences sexuelles, Malfoy.

Est-ce que le blond réalisait que sa main était, encore, autour de son poignet ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait que cette main, aussi douce que la soie, l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait… Non, probablement qu'il ne réalisait pas.

-Et vous ? Continua le blond.

-Moi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy le foudroyait autant du regard ? Non sérieusement… est-ce que le blond avait des pistolets à la place des yeux ?

-Etes-vous homosexuel ?

Pourquoi son ton semblait-il aussi nonchalant ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa main, qui était encore sur son poignet il tenait à le préciser, le serrait de plus en plus fort ? Il haussa alors les épaules.

-Les vampires n'en n'ont strictement rien à faire du sexe de leur partenaire puisque, dans les deux cas, un enfant peut être produit.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent brusquement et Harry réalisa que, probablement, Hermione n'avait pas encore expliqué ce détail à Malfoy. Bon cela importait très peu.

-Un enfant… entre deux hommes ? Couina le blond.

-Entre deux femmes aussi. Répliqua Harry.

-Donc… ce n'est pas mal vu d'être homosexuel ?

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Etait-il obligé de se répéter, encore et encore, pour que le blond comprenne une simple information. Il était donc vrai que les blonds étaient lents d'esprit… Il fut immensément surpris lorsqu'il vit Malfoy se mordre la lèvre inférieure et le fixer étrangement. Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose sur le visage ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Déclara-t-il. Je dois aller chercher l'ordre de ma mission.

-Ah, d'accord… Et bien, tâchez de ne pas vous faire tuer ! Ce serait de mauvais goût.

-Ta bonté te perdra…

Mais, le blond ne le lâchait toujours pas. Il baissa alors ses yeux vers sa main. Et fut complètement choqué en voyant à quel point le contraste entre la couleur de sa peau et celle de Malfoy était vive… Il admettait qu'il était plus bronzé que la moyenne… Mais, la peau de Malfoy semblait, presque, luire contre la sienne… Une telle blancheur… Est-ce qu'il était aussi blanc de partout… Est-ce qu'il était encore plus blanc sous ses vêtements ? Une minute ! Il se donna une claque mentale. Mauvaise pensée_. Il_ _ne désirait pas_ un gamin qui sortait à peine du ventre de sa mère.

-Malfoy…

-J'ai une autre question. L'interrompit le blond.

Il fronça, de nouveau les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ressentaient le besoin de parler sans cesse de Voldemort ? Il était mort comme le disait si bien son nom. Alors pourquoi…

-Si tu veux savoir autre chose sur l'assassinat des Eldel… ce n'est pas à moi…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça.

Le blond se mordit, de nouveau, la lèvre inférieure, et semblait chercher, avec désespoir, la manière de formuler la question qu'il voulait lui poser. D'accord… depuis quand est-ce que Malfoy était aussi… timide serait le mot il supposait… Il ignora, complètement, la partie de lui qui trouvait ce Malfoy tout à fait adorable. Il n'y avait rien d'agréable chez ce gamin arrogant et imbécile qui ignorait tout des véritables dangers de la vie.

-Embrassez-moi. Dit-il doucement.

La rapidité avec laquelle sa bouche dégringola, le surprit lui-même. Quand à ses yeux… il ne voulait même pas imaginer à quel point ils devaient être ronds comme des soucoupes. Une minute… non, le blond ne venait pas de dire ça… jamais, il ne lui demanderait une chose pareille… parce que Malfoy n'était pas attiré par lui. Et que lui n'était pas attiré par les lèvres délicates et qui semblaient tout à fait… Comme il le disait, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à désirer un gamin.

-Quoi !? Hurla-t-il.

Les yeux gris le foudroyèrent, pour la centième fois il tenait à le dire, et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ! Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait des requêtes complètement cinglés ! C'était le blond ! Pas lui !

-Ce n'est pas par attirance, ne vous en déplaise. Fit remarquer hautainement le blond. C'est, tout simplement, parce que vous m'avez fait remarquer que je n'avais, jamais, été embrassé par quelqu'un d'expérience et que c'est pour cette raison que je parlais comme je le fais.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je t'embrasse… parce que je t'ai dit que tu n'y connaissais rien ?

Lorsque le morveux hocha vigoureusement la tête, il sentit une irritation incroyable montée en lui. Merlin que cet enfant l'énervait… Était-il possible qu'un enfant l'énerve à ce point ? Il avait l'impression que Malfoy faisait absolument tout pour tester les limites de sa patience jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et l'étrangle.

-Oublie ça, morveux.

Il se dégagea brusquement de la main délicate et commença à rebrousser chemin. Ce n'était pas possible… Malfoy voulait qu'il l'embrasse… pour une expérience. Il crispa, férocement, ses dents. Maudit gamin idiot et arrogant…

-Je suppose que cela veut dire que vous n'avez pas assez de confiance en vous pour le faire. Déclara le blond.

Harry se tourna lentement et lui lança un regard torve qui fit sourire Malfoy de plus belle. Il avait les mains appuyées sur les hanches et ses yeux moqueurs le dévisageaient tranquillement. En moins d'une seconde, il se trouva à moins de cinq centimètres du visage surpris du blond et tenaient fermement ses bras entre ses mains. Malfoy se mit à se tortiller pour s'échapper, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait aucune chance. Harry lui envoya, alors, un grand sourire mauvais qui fit écarquiller les yeux au gamin.

-Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu, morveux.

Il écrasa alors sa bouche contre celle de Malfoy. Aussitôt que ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celle du blond… il sentit une vague de chaleur comme il n'en n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Il ferma doucement les yeux et se mit à mordiller gentiment la lèvre inférieure du blond alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de sa taille délicate. Lorsque le blond entrouvrit sa bouche, il en aurait presque rit de joie… cette bouche brulante… il plongea sa langue à l'intérieure… cherchant à goûter, à savourer, chaque recoin de cette bouche… Il ne pouvait pas nommer de goût…. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il en voulait plus… Beaucoup plus qu'avant… que ses mains le démangeaient pour qu'il allonge Malfoy sur cette table… La langue de Malfoy commença alors à jouer doucement avec la sienne, et il se sentit grogner de plaisir alors que le jeune homme enroulait ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus contre lui. Soudain, sans avertissement, il eut la vision incessante de lui renversant Malfoy sur la table, balayant les livres qui la recouvrait… Il se voyait arracher sa chemise… embrasser son cou gracile, sa nuque délicieuse… et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui donnait tellement faim… Merlin, il mourrait de faim… Il se vit en lui… bougeant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain alors que le blond gémissait… hurlait même… et les hanches l'accueillaient en lui, le suppliant d'aller plus loin… plus vite… il se voyait mordant le cou odorant du blond… et ce sang… ce sang chaud et délicieux qui envahissait sa bouche et lui donnait envie de plus… toujours plus… Il se détacha brusquement et recula d'un bond. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'enfuit presque de la librairie.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 12**

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve. Il ignorait comment il le savait… enfin probablement que c'était du au fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette étrange chambre… il s'agissait d'un rêve. Il s'assit calmement sur le lit en attendant qu'il se réveille. Bientôt, il allait devoir son corps se réveillerait de lui-même pour, qu'ensuite, il aille chercher une mission de Dumbledore. Le plus loin qu'il se trouvait de cette maison… le plus loin il se trouvait… Il ferma doucement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Non, en fait, il ne devait pas se rappeler. Sinon, que se passerait-il ? Rien. Il avait embrassé un morveux qui l'avait utilisé comme expérience. Il eut un petit rire désabusé. Il espérait que l'expérience en avait valu le coup. Merlin qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer ce moment de sa tête. Ce moment maudit qui semblait brûler à jamais dans son cerveau… les lèvres fines et souples… le corps mince et envoûtant plaqué contre le sien… Il ne voulait pas y penser parce que, sinon, ses pensés ne se contenteraient pas d'imaginer les lèvres de Malfoy… Merde. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se l'admettre à lui-même. Il désirait Malfoy. Merlin, il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne. En fait, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait jamais vraiment désiré quelqu'un. Ce feu qui lui brûlait le ventre… son incapacité à faire plus d'une heure sans pensée à lui… Est-ce qu'il devenait cinglé ?

-Pas du tout… Murmura une voix onctueuse dans son oreille.

Il se tourna vivement pour se trouver nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy qui se contenta de lui envoyer un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon rêve ! Aboya férocement Harry.

Contrairement à son habitude, le blond ne le foudroya pas du regard mais, se contenta de s'approcher de lui pour, à la fin, s'installer sur ses genoux. Et, est-ce qu'il avait précisé qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise. Son regard, bien malgré lui, s'attarda sur les jambes blanches et fines alors que le blond enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon rêve ?! Répéta le brun, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

-Je suis ici parce que tu veux que je sois ici.

-Non, je veux que tu sortes de ma tête. Définitivement.

Le blond lui envoya un petit sourire avant de se mettre à lui embrasser le cou. Il sentit ses mains se crisper sur les draps du lit alors qu'il résistait à la tentation de pencher la tête de côté pour que Malfoy puisse explorer un peu plus.

-Arrête.

-Tu n'es pas convaincant.

Les lèvres descendirent lentement et les mains de Malfoy se mirent à lui déboutonner sa chemise noire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait arrêter Malfoy. Il devait l'arrêter parce que sinon… il prit une profonde respiration lorsque les lèvres douces se posèrent sur son cœur.

-Ton cœur bat tellement fort. Murmura doucement le blond.

-Dégage.

-Tu me veux, pas vrai ?

Il se refusa, catégoriquement, à répondre. Il fallait qu'il le repousse. Il fallait qu'il le repousse et qu'il s'en aille en courant de cette pièce parce que désirer un gamin était la chose la plus ridicule au monde. Désirer un gamin gâté pourri qui se faisait un malin plaisir à lui manquer de respect, ce n'était même pas ridicule… c'était, tout simplement, de la pure démence. Il laissa échapper, soudainement, un profond gémissement lorsque la langue du blond se mit à se promener sur son torse. Il se saisit alors des bras du blond et inversa leur position pour que Malfoy se retrouve plaqué contre le lit alors que lui se trouvait au-dessus du gamin. Il lui envoya un regard sévère alors que Malfoy se contentait de sourire légèrement.

-Tu as peur de moi Potter ? Susurra-t-il.

-Qui aurait peur d'un gamin comme toi.

-Tu as peur de me vouloir trop…

Ses mains se resserrent autour des bras fins, mais Malfoy se contentait de sourire d'amusement alors que ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur qu'il se refusa à décrire.

-Tu veux être en moi.

-Non.

-Tu veux que je t'appartienne.

-Non !

-Et tu veux être lié à moi, pour l'éternité.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le cou odorant de Malfoy… ce cou qui l'appelait… le suppliant de le mordre… de boire son sang… son sang… juste l'odeur de sa peau lui faisait l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque… que se passerait-il s'il le mordait… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, morveux.

-Je ne joue pas. Dit calmement le blond. Mais toi arrête de renier tes sentiments pour moi.

-Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi.

Il lui relâcha alors les bras et poussa un long soupir, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Que faisait-il à se disputer avec _un rêve_ ? Merde, il espérait vraiment se réveiller le plus tôt possible. Il détestait vraiment lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette étrange chambre. Pourquoi revenait-il toujours dans cette maudite chambre. Soudain, le blond se remit sur ses genoux mais, cette fois-ci, il se mit à onduler du bassin. Le souffle d'Harry sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les hanches du blond. Et Malfoy qui continuait à bouger. Se frottant. Le chauffant à un tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un four. Il devait l'arrêter. Malfoy mit ses bras autour de son cou et sa joue se colla contre la sienne… et les doux gémissements du blond qui résonnait à ses oreilles.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

Le blond arrêta alors de bouger et resta en silence pendant quelques instants, puis il mit ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Parce que je te veux en moi…

Le cœur d'Harry sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

-Parce que tu es la seule et unique personne que je n'ai jamais désiré de toute ma vie…

Une part de lui aurait voulu ordonné à Malfoy de se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais l'autre part de lui, une part bien plus grande, écoutait, fascinée.

-Lorsque tu m'as laissé avec Hermione… J'ai eu tellement mal… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Et puis, tu n'es jamais venu me voir.

-J'attendais que tu viennes. Expliqua Harry. Je voulais que tu viennes me voir…

Pourquoi admettait-il donc cela à un rêve ? Et pourquoi ses mains, qui étaient crispées contre les hanches de Malfoy il y a quelques secondes de cela, s'étaient mises à lui caresser doucement le dos. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et l'odeur de Malfoy l'ensorcela d'avantage.

-Je te veux. Admit-il à contrecœur.

-Moi aussi…

Sa main dériva jusqu'à la joue de Malfoy et son regard plongea dans les yeux argentés. Merlin qu'il était magnifique. Trop magnifique. Il posa alors doucement ses lèvres contre celles du blond qui se contenta de fermer doucement les yeux et de se laisser aller contre lui. Il l'allongea alors sur le lit et lui envoya un petit sourire en voyant le rougissement du blond.

-Tu rougis maintenant ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Ah… il se disait aussi que cela faisait un moment que Malfoy ne l'avait pas foudroyé du regard. Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. Merlin, il allait devenir complètement drogué à ce goût, à cette odeur, à cette chaleur… Et les mains de Malfoy qui étaient agrippés à ses cheveux. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement avant de se déplacer lentement. Il détacha alors ses lèvres du blond pour le fixer intensément. Malfoy le fixa alors pendant quelques secondes avant d'écarter lentement les jambes pour qu'il puisse se mettre entre celles-ci. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait aussi vite ? Il se mit alors à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau nue du blond. Il fut récompensé par un long gémissement rauque qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Lentement, ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise de Malfoy… l'unique vêtement qui recouvrait son corps… ensuite, il ne resterait que le sous-vêtement du blond… à chaque morceau de peau dévoilé, Harry l'embrassait religieusement. Il n'était jamais rassasié. Merlin ! Le serait-il un jour !? Il voulait cette peau douce, il voulait ces gémissements, il voulait ce corps ensorcelant, il voulait être en Malfoy… et il voulait mordre le blond même si cela voulait dire être lié à lui à jamais… ou, peut-être, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il serait lié à lui à jamais… Il enleva alors la chemise blanche du blond et reçu un coup au cœur. Merlin, toute cette peau blanche… ses muscles fins… ses petites perles roses qui se trouvait sur son torse… Il voulait tout.

-Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Grogna-t-il.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

-Je veux que tu m'appartiennes aussi. Répliqua-t-il.

Soudainement, il se retrouva dans sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts. Un rêve… Il laissa échapper un rire amer. Bien évidemment un rêve. Il _savait_ qu'il était dans un rêve. Mais bordel que cela avait semblé vrai ! Un autre rire s'échappa de ses lèvres… vrai ? Il blaguait ? Bien évidemment que ce n'était pas vrai. Comme si Malfoy s'offrirait à lui de la sorte ? Comme si… une minute. Son rire redoubla. Il venait d'admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour un morveux qui le vouvoyait encore. Est-ce qu'il était cinglé ou en manque de sexe ? Brusquement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Tu devrais apprendre à frapper, Sirius. Fit-il remarquer.

-Remue-toi, on a une mission. Répliqua son parrain. 15 vampires hors-la-loi qui se promène dans un quartier humain.

Il se redressa alors d'un bond et enfila rapidement ses vêtements de combat. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, accompagné de Sirius, il se trouva nez à nez avec Malfoy. Son cœur manqua, contre son gré, un battement. Et, comble du déshonneur, il se sentit rougir comme une pivoine. Le blond triturait, nerveusement, une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose en particulier Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le blond grimaça légèrement face au ton de sa voix et il fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de s'excuser. Merde ! Il n'avait pas le temps pour toutes ses histoires !

-Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre conversation non-existante… Commença Sirius. Mais on a une légère mission.

Malfoy se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure avant d'hocher la tête et de faire demi-tour. Harry aurait bien commencé à courir après lui si Sirius ne lui avait pas retenu le bras.

-C'est bien beau l'amour Harry. Mais, on a des gens à sauver. Malfoy sera là à ton retour.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête avant de partir avec son parrain. Il se promettait de discuter avec Malfoy. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

Bordel ! Harry évita, de justesse, la lame acérée d'un des hors la loi. Bordel de merde ! N'était-il pas supposé avoir seulement 15 vampires ! Il jeta un regard autour de lui tout en serrant les dents de rage en voyant qu'il avait, maintenant, devant lui au moins une cinquantaine de vampire assoiffés de sang. Il eut un petit sourire amer. Assoiffés de sang… c'était le cas de le dire ! Il jeta un regard vers Sirius qui tuait, avec beaucoup de difficultés, un jeune Alchà qui semblait trouver hautement amusé de lui tourner autour. Merde. Son parrain était blessé à la jambe et au bras… et il saignait abondamment. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il se battait ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Trois jours ? Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de cette simple information. Pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était de tuer… ou d'être tuer. Et il n'avait aucune envie de mourir ici, dans cet océan de corps et de poussière… et de devenir le dernier repas d'un vampire récalcitrant qui se délecterait de la puissance de son sang à moitié pur. Merde ! Où était l'aide que Sirius avait demandé à Dumbledore ! D'un coup d'épée il tua un vampire qui se précipitait vers lui. A ce rythme… lui et Sirius n'avaient aucune chance… surtout que ses vampires semblaient arriver de nulle part… et semblaient devenir de plus en plus puissant. Il eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'un vampire lui bondit dessus, les yeux rouges luisants doucement. Merde… Soudain, une flèche se logea dans son corps et il atterrit sur le sol, ses grands yeux rouges redevenant noirs pour ensuite devenir vitreux par la mort. Il releva brusquement le regard pour voir Hermione lui faire un signe de tête tout en continuant à tirer des flèches sur tout ce qui bougeaient. Il tourna son regard vers la droite pour voir que Sirius avait été rejoint par Severus qui protégeait son mari du mieux qu'il pouvait… Ils étaient sauvés…

-Allez-vous en Potter. Dit une voix glaciale qui le fit se figer de stupeur.

Il se tourna lentement pour apercevoir la chevelure blonde platine… accompagné de ce visage aussi blanc que de l'ivoire et d'yeux si gris qu'ils en semblaient argentés…

-Malfoy… Bredouilla-t-il.

Le blond lui jeta un regard exaspéré tout en se saisissant de son bras et de le mettre sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Finit par aboyer Harry. C'est trop dangereux ici pour….

-Fermez-là. Ordonna sèchement Malfoy. On m'a chargé de vous mettre en sureté. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il commença alors à marcher loin du lieu de combat… Harry pouvait voir que Rogue en faisait de même avec Sirius. Probablement qu'il allait lui faire boire de son sang… après tout, Sirius en avait beaucoup perdu. Il eut une grimace en regardant son bras où un vampire avait réussit à y planter un pieu. Ouais… lui aussi avait besoin de sang… du sang… son regard dériva, bien malgré lui, sur la jugulaire de Malfoy. Il détourna fermement les yeux en se sermonnant. Bordel, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Cela ne faisait-il pas 150 ans qu'il vivait très bien sans éprouver le désir incessant de boire du sang ? Bien sur, il aimait le sang. Quel vampire n'aimait pas le sang ? Mais, delà à être complètement obnubilé… c'était vraiment ridicule… grotesque… Malfoy le fit s'asseoir au sol tout en le fixant de manière étrange. Le regard argenté dériva alors sur son épaule.

-Tu vas arracher un bout de ta chemise pour le nouer autour de mon épaule ? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le blond lui jeta un regard torve avant de laisser échapper un soupir dédaigneux.

-Si vous pouvez vous permettre de faire des blagues de mauvais goût…. Je suppose que cela veux dire que vous allez très bien.

-Comme si une minable blessure comme celle-ci allait me mettre hors d'état de nuire. Grommela faiblement le brun.

Malfoy se contenta de continuer de le fixer silencieusement avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui et de poser une main délicate sur son front. Harry sentit, aussitôt, son cœur manqué un battement.

-Vous ne faites pas de fièvre. Murmura doucement Malfoy.

Harry était, pour le moment, dans l'incapacité totale de répondre. Il ne faisait pas de fièvre ? Il avait pourtant l'impression de brûlé… la main sur son front lui semblait aussi brûlante que l'enfer lui-même. Il eut la vision fugace de son rêve… de Malfoy et lui sur cet étrange lit… Malfoy et lui…

-Potter… je…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Harry aurait voulu lui hurler d'arrêter de le torturer de la sorte ! Merde, il aurait dut être interdit d'être aussi magnifique ! Surtout pour un gamin… un gamin que son corps appelait avec tellement de désespoir…

-Je… dans un rêve… nous…

Pourquoi sa main restait-elle sur son visage… Pourquoi bafouillait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry restait silencieux à attendre que le blond réussisse à dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait… Il vit alors derrière Malfoy un feu rougeoyant qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Immédiatement, il poussa le jeune homme et reçut, de plein fouet, un pieu près du cœur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque avant de se précipiter, avec le reste de ses forces, sur un des vampires qui avait retrouvé leur trace. D'un coup sec, il lui trancha la gorge.

-Mon Dieu… S'exclama le blond. Je…

-Ne te sens pas désolé, morveux. Tu étais de dos.

Les yeux gris s'attardèrent sur son autre blessure. Harry aurait, vraiment, voulu le rassurer… lui dire que tout allait bien… Mais, il ne put que se laisser tomber dans les bras graciles.

-Potter ! Hurla Malfoy. Potter !

Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre… Il avait tellement mal… Il perdait du sang… sa vision, ses sens… tout devenait flou… La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était ne pas s'évanouir.

-Portoloin… Murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Je… je n'en n'ai pas ! Bégaya le blond.

Harry ne put que laisser échapper un grognement. Il était mort. Littéralement. Il sentait son sang se vider de ses veines… et il avait froid… il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il mourrait de manière aussi ridicule.

-Retourne auprès d'Hermione, Malfoy. Continua-t-il.

-Et vous !

-Laisse-moi là.

-Non !

Harry laissa, de nouveau, échapper un soupir.

-Tout ira bien. Va-t-en.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Et **non** !

Est-ce qu'il pleuvait ? Il releva les yeux et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

-Ne pleure pas, franchement. Ce n'est pas digne de toi.

-La ferme ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! Pourquoi avoir pris ce coup à ma place !

-Je…

Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Sa tête tournait. Il avait mal… tellement mal… il devait boire. Il avait besoin de boire ! Du sang… du sang… du sang… son esprit semblait complètement obnubilé par cette pensée. Du sang… rien qu'une goutte… il avait besoin…

-Du sang…

Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Enfin si… mais, il était hors de question qu'il oblige Malfoy à quoi que ce soit. Jamais, jamais. C'était la vie. Son heure était arrivée… et il trouvait cela franchement cliché qu'il est le temps de penser autant avant de mourir. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un mauvais roman… Soudain, il sentit ses lèvres entrer en contact avec la peau fine de Malfoy. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Merlin que ce type sentait bon… Et son sang délicieux qui se trouvait juste à porter de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un devin pour deviner que ses yeux devaient être aussi rouges que des rubis.

-Buvez mon sang. Ordonna calmement le blond.

-Malfoy… tu ne sais pas…

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais Potter ! Nous serons liés à jamais ! Cela importe peu ! Vous êtes sur le point de mourir !

-C'est plus complexe….

-La ferme !

Le blond plaqua un peu plus ses lèvres contre son cou. Il ne pouvait pas résister… il ne pouvait pas… Il passa une langue hésitante sur le cou de Malfoy… et il sentit celui-ci frissonner. D'accord…Ses canines s'allongèrent.

-Est-ce que tu es sur ?

-Oui.

Il donna un second coup de langue.

-Ne regrette rien.

Et il mordit délicatement la peau blanche et le sang qui en découla faillit lui donner un orgasme instantané. Bon sang ! Il avait l'impression de boire du plaisir liquide ! C'était du feu et de la passion… c'était l'essence même de Malfoy ! Et il s'en délectait à un point tel qu'il avait envie de l'aspirer en lui… à jamais… Sans avertissement, il eut la vision de lui et Malfoy sur un énorme lit… et son sexe était enfoui au plus profond du blond qui gémissait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Et lui donnait des coups de hanches. Encore et encore… et ses lèvres se délectaient du liquide écarlate qui tombait du cou de Malfoy. Et ses coups de boutoir augmentaient. Et il allait venir. Avec Malfoy. Il revint alors à la réalité lorsque le blond laissa échapper un long et profond gémissement qui lui mit le feu aux reins. Il redressa lentement la tête, fixant de ses yeux devenus rouges le visage de Malfoy. Il eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'il vit que les yeux du jeune homme étaient, eux aussi, aussi rouges que le sang. Et, sans un mot de plus, Malfoy se précipita sur ses genoux et entreprit de lui voler le souffle. Harry se contenta de laisser échapper un grognement sonore avant d'étreindre les hanches de Malfoy de ses mains et de rapprocher son corps de son érection. Et blond qui se contentait d'onduler et de gémir tout en l'embrassant. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ce type ! Il voulait l'allonger sur le sol… enlever chacun de ses vêtements… lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau nue… le marquer… il le voulait… il le voulait un peu trop…

-Oh Merlin ! S'exclama Hermione, le faisant décoller brusquement ses lèvres de celle du blond.

Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé dire. Surtout que Malfoy se trouvait, encore, sur ses genoux et que le blond semblait complètement tétanisé par le choc. Avant même qu'il est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il entendit un petit rire moqueur et tourna légèrement le regard pour tomber sur les yeux verts-bleus de Théodore Nott.

-Et bien… les vampires sont toujours aussi fascinants à regarder. Fit-il remarquer avec humour. Je savais que vous étiez des débauchés… mais de là à faire ce genre en publique… ça me fascine vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grogna Harry en mettant une main ferme dans le bas du dos de Malfoy.

Le blond lui jeta un étrange regard mais ne se dégagea pas de son étreinte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça Potter ? Ton jeune amoureux va penser que je suis quelqu'un de dangereux !

-Tu _es _quelqu'un de dangereux.

Nott lui envoya alors son fameux sourire qui lui donnait envie de lui rentrer la tête dans le mur le plus proche. Puis, le regard du châtain tomba sur Malfoy auquel il décocha un charmant sourire.

-Je suis Théodore Nott.

-Drago Malfoy…

-Et bien… jeune Malfoy… à ce que je vois, tu dois être un Alchà.

Son sourire se fit, soudainement, aussi froid que la glace et, aussitôt, Harry sortit son épée en une menace plus qu'explicite. Nott se contenta alors de commencer à ricaner doucement.

-Vous n'êtes pas un vampire. Déclara alors Malfoy.

-Ah ! La preuve que la blondeur et la beauté ne veut pas dire stupidité !

Il fit une petite révérence.

-Je suis un chasseur de vampire… à votre service…

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 14**

Harry avait toujours exécré Théodore Nott. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ce qui comptait c'était que la vue du faux sourire de ce type lui avait toujours donné des envies de meurtre. Son regard s'attarda sur le blond, qui était toujours dans ses bras, et qui fixait le chasseur de vampire d'un regard légèrement écarquillé. Il laissa alors échapper un soupir.

-Les chasseurs de vampires ne tuent que les hors-la-loi.

-Alchà et Sang-mêlé. Précisa Nott. Donc, si une envie soudaine de boire du sang venait surgir au fond de toi…

Il envoya alors un sourire carnassier à Malfoy qui se contenta de le foudroyer froidement du regard.

-Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de rester dans cette position encore longtemps ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun sursauta violemment alors que Malfoy se relevait d'un bond, les joues écarlates. Il refusait catégoriquement d'admettre que de voir le blond dans ses états lui mettait le feu au sang. Non. C'était tout à fait grotesque ! Il aurait bien voulu se donner un coup de poing, mais cela aurait un peu trop attiré l'attention sur sa personne. Enfin, plus que maintenant.

-Ah ! Vous venez de vous marier ! Toutes mes félicitations ! S'exclama alors Nott. Où est le gâteau ?

-La ferme Nott. Siffla Harry, les yeux plissés.

Le chasseur de vampires se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur Malfoy. La manière dont il se fixa, en faisant bien attention à l'observer sous tous les angles, donna l'envie folle à Harry de lui arracher les yeux. Il se mit alors devant le blond, envoyant un regard noir au châtain.

-Drago Malfoy… Répéta alors Nott. Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part.

-Je ne vous connais pas. Affirma froidement le blond.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je pense t'avoir _rencontré_… mais ton nom me dit quelque chose…

Le châtain se mit alors à se frotter pensivement le menton, tout en marmonnant des phrases sans queue n'y tête. Harry ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau plus qu'étrange de Nott. En fait, le moins il en savait sur lui, le mieux il se portait. Puis, Nott haussa nonchalamment les épaules, semblant laisser tomber le sujet.

-Donne-moi un portoloin, s'il te plaît Hermione. Déclara le brun.

Celle-ci sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui envoyer, à contrecœur, un portoloin. Il se saisit alors de Malfoy par la taille et se sentit aspirer par le nombril. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire moqueur que lui envoya Nott. Merde. Il se retrouva dans sa chambre et laissa échapper un long soupir avant de se retourner vers Malfoy qui le fixait avec une certaine perplexité.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

Le blond continua à le fixer pendant quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené avec vous ?

-Pourquoi je t'ai emmené ?! Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse peut-être ?

Ça y est… il commençait déjà à perdre son calme… Merlin, mais dans quoi c'était-il embarqué ? Son regard descendit du visage de Malfoy jusqu'à son corps gracile et il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. Ce qui s'était passé… il l'ignorait complètement.

-Ne préfériez-vous pas qu'Hermione me ramène ici ? Continua le blond. Après tout, vous n'avez eu aucun mal à me jeter dans ses bras dès qu'elle est revenue.

-Morveux… je ne t'ai pas _jeté dans ses bras_. Je lui ai, simplement, donné cette responsabilité. Parce que…

Parce qu'il le désirait un peu trop pour sa santé mentale. Mais, cela il ne pouvait le dire. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Enfin, probablement jamais. Et jamais c'était très long pour un vampire… Peu importe…. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance…

-Parce que… Répéta Malfoy.

-Parce que ! C'est tout ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon…

Il s'interrompit alors que Malfoy le fixait avec des yeux très ronds. Merde… Malfoy n'était pas vraiment son mari… D'accord il était lié maintenant… d'ailleurs, il savait pertinemment qu'il en ressentirait les effets bien assez tôt… Le goût de Malfoy se trouvait encore sur sa langue… Non… Il ne devait pas penser à ça… Le morveux avait fait ça pour le sauver. Pas parce qu'il voulait le laisser boire son sang…

-Votre ?

-Malfoy… ne joue pas les idiots.

-Je ne joue pas, Potter ! Répliqua avec venin le blond. Je vous ferais signaler que nous ne sommes pas mariés de toute façon !

De quoi cet imbécile de gamin parlait-il ? Harry sentit une irritation sans borne envahir ses veines, menaçant de lui monter à la tête. Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration… Il n'était pas un vampire violent… Il se forçait, depuis des années, à être le plus calme possible. Et ce n'était pas Malfoy qui allait changer ça.

-Le mariage est un acte de réciprocité non ? Déclara Malfoy.

-Et alors ?

-Je n'ai pas bu de votre sang, je vous signale ! Donc, nous sommes loin d'être marié ! Et je…

Harry eut la satisfaction de le voir s'interrompre d'un coup lorsqu'il le plaqua solidement contre l'un des murs de sa chambre. Il lui envoya alors un sourire féroce.

-Tu veux boire mon sang, morveux ? Susurra-t-il.

-De quoi parlez-vous !? Je…

-Appelle cela _un_ _acte de réciprocité_…

Il pouvait les yeux, qui étaient d'ordinaire d'un gris presque argenté, commencé à devenir légèrement rouges. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi… mais voir ce regard rougeâtre lui donnait des envies… il avait l'impression de regarder… de la passion à l'état pure… Merlin que Malfoy n'était pas bon pour lui… Il sentit alors le souffle léger du blond s'appuyer contre son cou et tendit un peu plus celui-ci.

-Fais-le, Malfoy. Après tout, je te l'ai fait.

Sans un avertissement de plus, les crocs du blond se plantèrent dans sa chair et il vit immédiatement rouge. Il ne ressentait même pas de douleur face à cette morsure. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était du rouge à perte de vue… Il fallait qu'il cherche… Il se mit alors à courir vers le point de lumière qu'il apercevait au loin. La lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus… Un peu plus et il verrait… lorsqu'il atteint la lumière, il se sentit aspirer par un étrange tourbillon. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien ! Où allait-il !? Qu'est-ce que… il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'un plaisir immense lui foudroya les reins. Il était convaincu que tout le monde avait du entendre son gémissement. Il réalisa alors qu'il était nu… et qu'il était couché sur un lit s'il devait en juger par la douceur derrière son dos. Il poussa, de nouveau, un profond gémissement et rouvrit lentement les yeux. Et la vision qu'il eut faillit lui arracher le souffle pour toujours. Malfoy était au-dessus de lui… à califourchon pour être tout à fait exact… et il le chevauchait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Bordel que c'était bon ! Il empoigna alors les hanches qui ondulaient au-dessus des siennes et le blond poussa un gémissement de dépit.

-Malfoy… Malfoy…

Il ne pouvait même pas formuler de phrase. Il avait l'impression que cela demandait trop d'effort à son cerveau. Malfoy sembla remarquer qu'il n'y voyait plus le moindre inconvénient, s'il en avait déjà vu, et se remit à bouger lentement… En haut… en bas… et il prenait de plus en plus profondément en lui et avait rejeté la tête en arrière. Et bordel ! Harry n'avait jamais eu une vision plus érotique de toute sa vie ! Son regard tomba alors sur son sexe engorgé qui entrait et sortait de l'étroit fourreau de chair qui était Malfoy… ce n'était pas assez vite ! Il voulait plus… Ses mains se crispèrent autour des hanches fines avant qu'il ne commence, grâce à la puissance de ses bras, à augmenter le va-et-vient incessant de Malfoy.

-Plus fort ! Hurla le blond. Plus vite !

Aussitôt, il se mit à donner de reins plus puissants. Merlin que c'était bon ! C'était trop bon ! Et il était convaincu que s'il ne cessait pas de regarder le visage extatique de Malfoy, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir ! Soudain, il se sentit aspirer de nouveau et se retrouva dans sa chambre. Et il vit que Malfoy était tombé à genoux et le regardait intensément tout en respirant bien trop vite. Il regarda les yeux, encore rouges, qui semblaient vouloir le brûler… Mais, se fut la minuscule goutte de sang qui dégringola du coin de ses lèvres pour atterrir sur son cou qui lui fit perdre tout contrôle. Il ignorait comment il était arrivé dans cette position… mais, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que ses lèvres ravageaient celles du blond qui se contentait de laisser échapper des petits gémissements rauques et de s'accrocher à son cou. Il l'allongea alors sur le sol. Il le voulait… il voulait être à l'intérieur de lui. Enfin ! Il voulait…

-Et bien ! Ce sont des superbes noces que je vois ! À la jeunesse…

Harry se dégagea d'un coup et se trouva nez à nez avec Dumbledore qui les fixait en souriant d'enthousiasme. Et le petit pétillement qui habitait son regard semblait s'être transformé en un véritable brasier. Il tourna alors son regard vers Malfoy qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Pas besoin de rougir à ce point, jeune Malfoy ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme le vieux vampire. J'ai vu des choses bien plus incroyables dans ma jeunesse ! D'ailleurs je pourrais vous raconter l'histoire de cette pauvre Babouchka…

-Directeur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !? Demanda brusquement Harry.

Il avait presque l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'avoir une crise d'hyperventilation ! Cela faisait deux fois ! **Deux fois** ! Que lui et Malfoy se faisaient… interrompre ? Prendre la main dans le sac ?

-J'ai appris que vous vous étiez marié ! Comment n'aurais-je pas pu venir vous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde ? Demanda Dumbledore. Et -puis, un Potter qui se marie… les familles nobles de tout le monde vampire voudront être au courant !

Harry sentit toutes les couleurs de son visage s'enfuir en courant… Tout le monde allait savoir… Il… C'était…

-Et puis… Harry, tu as toujours eu un don pour le spectacle

-Ah bon ? Demanda le brun, livide.

-Bien évidemment ! Le bal des Quatre Saison est dans deux jours ! N'est-ce pas le moment idéal pour déclarer ton nouveau statut d'homme marié !

La couleur refusait de revenir sur son visage. Tous ses gens… tous ses gens allaient venir lui dire leurs félicitations… tous ses gens qui connaissaient des choses sur lui que Malfoy ne connaissait pas… Et que ses gens se feraient un devoir de divulguer. Merde.

-Je… suppose… Bafouilla-t-il.

-Très bien !

Il se mit alors à farfouiller dans ses poches et en sortit une poignée de bonbons aux citrons.

-Je ne veux pas de bonbons aux citrons, directeur. L'interrompit Harry.

-Ce ne sont pas de simples bonbons aux citrons, mon cher Harry !

Il lui envoya alors un grand sourire amusé qui donna, aussitôt, au brun des sueurs froides.

-Ce sont des bonbons aphrodisiaques !

Harry aurait presque été jaloux de la couleur qui venait de s'abattre sur les joues du blond… s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à être saisit par l'horreur… Dumbledore se promenait avec des aphrodisiaques dans sa poche… Pourquoi faire ? Merlin… il ne voulait même pas y penser….

-Bonne nuit alors ! Faites de beaux rêves !

Harry espérait, tout simplement, ne pas rêver de Dumbledore mangeant des bonbons aphrodisiaques…

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon j'explique la raison de mon retard ! J'ai eu une grippe qui m'a cloué au lit avec de la fièvre pendant 2 jours entiers (l'horreur) ensuite je suis tombée dans ma période d'examen à l'école ! Résultat : je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi ! Bon maintenant je suis de retour en force !

**Chapitre 15**

Harry ignorait complètement s'il avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ou non… Mais, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il venait de se réveiller… et que Drago Malfoy était allongé de tout son long sur lui. Son corps se crispa bien malgré lui et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration. Bon sang ! Il avait l'impression de s'être transformer en un adolescent en pleine découverte sexuelle et qui avait l'objet de tout ses fantasmes devant les yeux ! Il baissa alors le regard et une moue apparut sur son visage. D'accord… il avait, effectivement, l'objet de ses fantasmes actuels devant les yeux… Mais, était-ce une raison suffisante pour se comporter de la sorte ? Malfoy se mit alors à se tortiller dans son sommeil, frottant légèrement son corps sur le sien, Harry poussa un long grognement avant de laisser sa tête retombée sur son oreiller. Il n'était pas un obsédé sexuel. Certes, il n'avait rien contre le fait de s'envoyer en l'air. Le sexe avait toujours été une activité intéressante et relaxante. Il ferma alors brusquement les yeux. Il ne pouvait imaginer le mot sexe, Malfoy et relaxant dans la même phrase. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit un blasphème. Merde ! Il n'aurait pas du fermer les yeux. Fermer les yeux voulait dire augmenter la sensibilité de son corps à ses autres sens. Il pouvait, maintenant, sentir clairement le souffle chaud du blond qui se promenait sur son cou… le bras délicat qui était allongé sur sa poitrine. Les cheveux courts qui lui chatouillaient agréablement la nuque. Il avait besoin d'aide. Rapidement. Tout d'abord, il devait trouver un plan efficace pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Malfoy s'en réveiller celui-ci. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction de son corps s'il devait voir les grands yeux gris du blond. Non. Il fallait absolument que Malfoy reste endormi pour sa propre santé mentale. Mais, il ne pouvait pas rester en-dessous du blond ! Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque, cette fois-ci, le blond jeta sa jambe sur ses hanches. Non. Il devait s'enfuir de cette étreinte le plus vite possible. Mais, comment !?

-Hum…

Il sentit le corps de Malfoy se crisper légèrement, signe que le blond allait se réveiller, et il eut l'envie folle de s'enfuir en courant. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux avec la ferme intention de le faire… Malheureusement, il tomba directement dans le regard argenté voilé par le sommeil. Et, pour ne rien arranger aux choses, Malfoy laissa son bras et sa jambe autour de lui. Bon, c'était de la torture. Aussi simple que cela. Il ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention d'aboyer des paroles emplies d'acide à Malfoy. Mais, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est à pousser un long gémissement lorsque la jambe gracile se frotta, par inadvertance, sur son bas-ventre. Il n'avait pas 16 ans. Il était un vampire… un jeune vampire qui avait assez d'expérience pour ne pas se laisser emporter par des pulsions primaires et instinctives. Il était jeune et en pleine santé ! Et c'est, malheureusement, parce qu'il était en pleine santé qu'il pouvait, distinctement, sentir la jambe de Malfoy se frotter lentement contre lui.

-Dégage, Malfoy. Grogna-t-il sans ménagement.

Le blond sembla prit au dépourvu par le ton de sa voix puisqu'il se redressa d'un coup et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de son corps sans, pour autant, partir de son lit. Il ignorait s'il devait se réjouir de la rapidité avec lequel le morveux lui avait obéit, où s'il devait sangloter de la perte de cette délicieuse chaleur. Il décida de ne faire ni l'un ni l'autre et se contenta de se redresser à son tour et de jeter un rapide regard à Malfoy qui se contentait de fixer le mur, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a morveux ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Absolument rien.

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsque les sourcils du blond se froncèrent de plus belle et qu'il se mit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. D'accord… il ne comprenait pas ce qui tracassait le gamin et, théoriquement, il aurait du n'en n'avoir rien à faire. Tristement, théoriquement était le mot clé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a morveux ? Répéta le brun.

Malfoy lui jeta alors un regard foudroyant qui le fit grimacer légèrement.

-Premièrement, êtes-vous complètement sourd ! Je vous ai pourtant dit que je n'avais rien ! Si je dis que je n'ai rien, alors je n'ai rien ! Deuxièmement, je suis marié à 17 ans ! J'ai bien le droit de ne pas bondir de joie ! Troisièmement, je suis un vampire depuis moins d'un mois et j'ai l'impression que ma vie est devenue un vrai enfer ! Si j'avais su que c'est ça qui me serait arrivé en m'enfuyant de chez moi… je n'aurais jamais, au grand **jamais**, pris cette décision ! Je !

-Tu t'es enfui de chez toi ?

Le blond sembla, immédiatement, se calmer et se contenta de croiser lentement les bras tout en se remettant à fixer le mur. Mais, Harry ne lui permettrait pas de l'ignorer de la sorte. Il se saisit alors de son bras, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Comment osez-vous ! Siffla le blond. Je vous ordonne de me lâcher ! Mais, de quel droit osez-vous…

-Je t'ai posé une question, morveux.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Ah… il avait oublié à quel point Malfoy pouvait lui tombé sur les nerfs quand il s'y mettait. Cette arrogance… ce je-m'en-foutisme extrême. Pas étonnant qu'Harry eut envie de l'étrangler.

-Cela te concerne parce que c'est à _toi_ que j'ai posé une question. Répondit-il froidement.

-Et je suis en droit de ne pas vous répondre, que je sache !

La main d'Harry se resserra autour du bras délicat se qui fit grimacer Malfoy. Puis, le blond essaya, en vain, de se dégager. Mais, le brun s'y refusait totalement. Le blond l'avait bien obligé à lui parler de Voldemort ! Alors pour ne parlait-il pas de lui-même ?

-Malfoy… je te ferais remarquer, que si tu ne veux pas me répondre… je peux très bien t'obliger à me le dire.

Le blond lui envoya un regard sceptique qui lui mit le feu au sang. Sans un avertissement de plus, il obligea Malfoy à s'allonger sur son lit en le plaquant fermement sur celui-ci, puis son regard devint menaçant, faisant ses yeux devenir légèrement rouges. Il savait qu'il faisait peur. Il était à moitié sang-pur quand même ! Il fut immensément surpris lorsque Malfoy se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et de tourner la tête de côté. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Même les vampires les plus nobles tremblaient de peur lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de leur faire peur. Ils ressentaient, jusqu'à dans leurs trippes, son pouvoir d'Eldel… Et pourtant… un simple Alchà… réussissait à se soustraire à son pouvoir sans aucun problème. Ses yeux s'attardèrent, de nouveau, sur le visage délicat aux traits fins. Qui était Drago Malfoy ?

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le blond continua de l'ignorer en fronçant, un peu plus, les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien me dire ? Après tout, je t'ai parlé de mon passé et…

-Menteur.

Comment ça menteur ?! N'avait-il pas révéler une partie de son passé en parlant de Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce que ce sale gamin voulait de plus !?

-Malfoy… Grogna-t-il avec hargne.

Cela ne sembla nullement marcher sur le jeune homme qui se contenta de fermer les yeux, l'ignorant encore plus. Bon, de toute évidence, faire peur à Malfoy ne fonctionnait pas. Comment était-il supposé s'y prendre alors ? En lui offrant de l'argent peut-être ? Il se donna une claque mentale. C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Il fut, soudainement, prit par l'inspiration et relâcha les poignets du blond. Celui-ci sursauta violemment, ouvrant ses grands yeux gris pour le regarder avec ébahissement. Harry se surprit lui-même en posant une main délicate sur la joue du blond, tout en la caressant lentement. Il fut, secrètement, ravi de voir le profond rougissement qui s'abattit sur les joues de porcelaine. Il n'avait jamais utilisé la douceur pour avoir ce qu'il voulait… mais, une petite voix lui murmurait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

-Malfoy… je voudrais juste… je voudrais juste savoir…

-Pourquoi ?

Harry vaguement prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il n'était pas proche du blond. Ils étaient liés, certes… mais… sa main continua à caresser la joue douce.

-Parce que je veux en savoir plus sur toi.

Le blond se mordit alors légèrement la lèvre inférieure, le fixant d'un étrange regard. Harry se sentit, bien malgré lui, pencher sa tête pour l'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la bouche aux lèvres fines du blond.

-A quoi cela vous servirait-il d'en apprendre plus sur moi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ses questions ?

-Parce que je ne vous comprends pas.

Les lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes à un tel point qu'il pouvait presque les sentir… et ce souffle chaud qui l'effleurait était sur le point de le rendre complètement cinglé. Malfoy ne le comprenait pas… c'était assez prévisible puisque lui-même ne se comprenait pas. Il ne se mêlait pas de la vie des gens… et il ne voulait pas que les gens se mêlent de sa vie. D'ailleurs c'était une des nombreuses choses que Ginny lui avait reproché… Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait tord… et, pour être honnête, cette manière de vivre ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Pourtant… ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Malfoy qui laissa échapper un souffle tremblant… pourtant, il voulait en connaître beaucoup plus sur ce jeune homme qui avait réussit à le rendre complètement cinglé. Ses lèvres s'approprièrent doucement celles de Malfoy qui ouvrit la bouche dans un petit gémissement inarticulé qui faillit lui faire perdre la tête. Pourtant, il s'efforça de laisser le baiser être calme… doux… ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais, il pouvait sentir que c'était ce que Malfoy désirait. Et il était prêt à faire bien des concessions pour le blond… il ignorait pourquoi il pensait ainsi… mais, il ne pouvait empêcher son âme de ressentir cette étrange… émotion ? Les bras de Malfoy s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, le rapprochant un peu plus du corps gracile, et il plongea alors sa langue dans la bouche offerte. Le goût du blond le rendait fou… sa chaleur… son odeur… il brisa délicatement le baiser et appuyer son front contre celui du jeune homme.

-Malfoy…

Le blond rouvrit lentement les yeux et le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir.

-Il était une fois… Murmura-t-il. Un bébé abandonné sur un perron…

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Avertissement**: Il y aura une scène assez "chaude" dans ce chapitre!

**Chapitre 16**

Harry se contenta alors de passer une main tendre dans les cheveux blonds alors que Malfoy laissait échapper un petit soupir.

-Tout le monde ignorait complètement d'où venait ce bébé… mais, ce qui comptait vraiment, c'est que le Seigneur de cette maison l'accepta sous son toit, sans se poser la moindre question, et l'adopta sur le champ. Ce Seigneur se nommait Lucius Angelus Malfoy.

Le blond ferma alors péniblement les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait nullement ce souvenir de son passé. Harry se contenta de caresser, de nouveau, son visage délicat. La douceur… c'est qui marchait avec le blond. Et, c'est ce qu'il voulait lui donner. De la douceur suivit de petits baisers… il voulait… depuis quand était-il aussi mièvre ?

-Il l'éleva comme son fils… mais, il mourut seize ans plus tard…

La voix, d'ordinaire si froide de Malfoy, trembla légèrement sur cette dernière phrase. Ah… son père était mort il y avait de cela un an… il comprenait mieux maintenant…

-Puis, comme tout conte de fée qui se respecte. Reprit-il. Il y avait une méchante belle-mère, presque du même âge de ce bébé autrefois abandonné… et cette belle-mère n'aimait vraiment pas le bébé abandonné… non seulement parce qu'elle voulait tout l'héritage pour elle toute seule… mais, parce que le bébé était, évidemment, bien plus attirant qu'elle… ce qui avait donné une situation digne d'une tragédie grecque… avec l'amant de la méchante belle-mère tombant follement en amour du bébé abandonné.

Il laissa alors échapper un rire amer qui serra le cœur d'Harry. Le blond se mordit alors férocement la lèvre puis laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

-La belle-mère décida alors de fiancé le bébé abandonné à une femme… le seul problème était que le bébé abandonné aimait les hommes et non les femmes. Alors la belle-mère lui laissa le choix. Soit il se mariait avec cette femme… soit il devenait l'amant d'un vieil homme dégoûtant. Le bébé, étant encore mineur, décida alors de s'enfuir pour, ensuite, revenir lorsqu'il serait en âge d'hériter… malheureusement, le bébé n'avait pas prévu d'être attaqué par des vampires et de se retrouver marier à l'un d'eux… je pense que ce bébé est très stupide.

-Au contraire…

Malfoy ouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard argenté le perça plus efficacement qu'aucune lance au monde…

-Je trouve le bébé très courageux.

Le blond eut alors une légère moue.

-Cela ne flatte nullement le bébé.

-C'est pourtant un compliment. Alors, le vampire est tout de même chanceux… il s'est retrouvé marié non seulement à un bébé foutrement riche et courageux… mais aussi bon aux arts martiaux et à l'épée… que demander de plus ?

Malfoy lui envoya un petit sourire amusé avant de se redresser légèrement, collant son front contre le sien. D'où venait cette paix qu'il ressentait dans son âme ? Il ne s'était jamais sentit de cette manière… même pas avec Ginny… alors qu'il avait été élevé avec elle… cette paix… ce calme… le souffle chaud de Malfoy lui effleura alors les lèvres et il sentit, instantanément, un feu envahir ses reins, faisant ses yeux devenir lentement rouges. Cette passion… ce besoin… Il plaqua alors le jeune Alchà contre son lit, le fixant d'un air un peu trop prédateur. Le blond se mit, aussitôt, à respirer un peu plus vite alors que ses yeux gris s'écarquillaient légèrement.

-Potter, que faites-vous… Commença-t-il.

-Appelle-moi Harry. Ordonna-t-il fermement. Et tutoies-moi, bon sang !

Cela sembla prendre Drago au dépourvu puisqu'il lui lança un étrange regard avant de rougir légèrement et de détourner la tête de côté.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux. Répondit-il. Je te tutoierais et je t'appellerais, Harry.

Harry était convaincu que personne n'avait jamais dit son nom de manière aussi érotique. Ses yeux virèrent complètement au rouge sang alors que ses canines s'allongeaient. Le blond lui envoya un regard troublé avant de se mettre à respirer plus fort.

_-Dieu qu'il est sexy comme ça_… Entendit-il dans sa tête.

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Drago. Le blond n'avait, pourtant, pas ouvert la bouche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus belle avant qu'il ne comprenne que le lien commençait à se forger… Il eut un sourire vaguement prédateur qui fit frissonner Drago.

_-Calme-toi, mon cœur ! Supplia Drago. Calme-toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne ! Je veux… Oh bordel ! Oui, je veux qu'il me prenne là, sur ce lit… Merde ! Je dois…_

Harry ignorait complètement s'il était sensé s'esclaffer ou gémir comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Est-ce que Drago pouvait, aussi, entendre ses pensés ? Non… probablement que non… lui, contrairement au jeune homme, savait comment bloquer son esprit contre les intrus… Mais, Drago n'avait jamais eu à empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans sa tête. Il eut un petit sourire. Il laissa alors sa tête tombée contre le cou gracile… où il pouvait sentir la délicieuse odeur du sang du blond… son sang chaud… orgasmique même… ce sang qui l'appelait… il passa lentement sa langue sur la jugulaire de Drago qui laissa échapper un profond gémissement. Le blond le voulait… et lui voulait le blond… alors pourquoi devait-il se priver ? Plus d'hésitation. Plus de question. Il n'avait qu'à écouter les besoins de son corps et il se sentirait, automatiquement, bien mieux. Il planta alors délicatement ses crocs dans le cou gracile de Drago et il entendit clairement le long grognement qui tomba des lèvres fines et il frissonna de délice. Avant même que le fantasme, qui ne tarderait pas à surgir dans son esprit, prenne le pas sur lui. Il se décrocha de la jugulaire du blond et appuya fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains se mirent alors à s'approprier chaque parcelle de peau nue… Il voulait… alors il allait, enfin, prendre autant qu'il voulait… aussi fort qu'il voulait… Il se redressa d'un bond et laissa son regard s'attarder sur les lèvres entrouvertes, les paupières fermées, les joues rouges… oh oui… il voulait… Il entreprit alors d'enlever le t-shirt qui recouvrait le corps gracile et, dans sa hâte le déchira tout simplement. Drago eut juste le temps de laisser échapper un petit couinement, qu'il lui arracha son short, le laissant en boxer devant ses yeux avides… Oh ses longues jambes blanches… Ce corps mince et graciles… Il retira alors précipitamment son propre t-shirt et le jeta au loin sous le regard avide de Drago. Le blond se jeta alors sur son torse et se mit à le lécher, à le mordre… parsemant son corps de frisson érotique qui rendait son érection aussi dur que de l'acier. Et les mains de Drago qui se promenait sur son torse… effleurant presque son entre-jambe… il allait devenir complètement cinglé.

-Drago… Grogna-t-il.

Il poussa alors le blond sur son lit, se plaçant directement entre ses jambes offertes qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille plaquant son érection contre la sienne. Il poussa un gémissement en même temps que le blond et ne put s'empêcher de donner des puissants coups de reins qui obligèrent le jeune homme à rejeter la tête par en arrière, son sang dégoulinant légèrement de la morsure qu'il venait de lui faire. Il poussa un grognement rauque tout en se saisissant des fesses rondes pour empêcher Drago d'onduler contre lui.

-Arrête de bouger… Souffla-t-il. arrête, une seconde.

Le blond lui jeta un regard surpris alors qu'il se mettait à fouiller dans un des tiroirs près de son lit… en sortant un tube de lubrifiant. Les yeux argentés s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et Harry se souvint, brusquement, de la virginité du blond. Il posa délicatement sa main contre le corps tremblant de son mari.

-Est-ce que tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le blond resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes avant de laisser échapper un souffle tremblant. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se redressa à son tour et l'embrassa lentement et profondément… court-circuitant efficacement son cerveau… Il se détacha alors et Harry put clairement lire sa réponse dans ses yeux.

-Oui.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête et l'allongea, de nouveau, sur son lit. Il passa lentement sa main sur la joue de Drago qui se contenta de laisser échapper un soupir tremblant. Il pencha alors sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres s'approprient, délicatement, celles de son mari. Il ne connaissait rien à la douceur… tout ce qu'il connaissait c'était le rapide, l'immédiat… il n'aimait pas savourer… s'attarder inutilement… Pourtant… sa langue dessina calmement le contour des lèvres du blond qui entrouvrit aussitôt sa bouche, laissant échapper, en même temps, un petit gémissement rauque… pourtant, il était prêt à être lent et doux pour Drago. Il ignorait pourquoi… Peut-être était-ce à cause du lien qui les unissait ou bien… de toute façon… cela ne servait à rien de se poser autant de question… mieux valait savourer… ses mains survolèrent le slip de Drago. Puis, il le baissa lentement, tout en continuant d'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se releva légèrement, son regard ne put qu'admirer le corps qui lui était offert. Et un grognement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Aie confiance en moi. Murmura-t-il. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Les yeux gris de Drago le fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui envoie un magnifique sourire qui lui arrêta presque le cœur. Puis, le blond hocha lentement la tête, ouvrant un peu plus les jambes. Harry enduit alors ses doigts de lubrifiant, son cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir que la paume de ses mains étaient humides et il eut un petit sourire dérisoire, même lorsqu'il avait perdu sa virginité… il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi nerveux de sa vie. Un de ses doigts s'aventura alors près de l'entrée du blond qui prit une respiration haletante. Et il l'enfonça lentement, calmement… une goutte de sueur dégringola de son front.

-Merlin, tu es tellement étroit. Grogna-t-il.

Son érection se crispa un peu plus face à ses mots. Tellement étroit… sa respiration haletante sortait et entrait au même rythme que son doigt… il devait y aller lentement… doucement… Tout aussi lentement, il enfonça un deuxième doigt dans le blond. Le visage de celui-ci devint un peu plus rouge alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, semblant chercher désespérément de l'air.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh oui !!

L'exclamation de Drago eut l'effet d'un second coup de chaleur dans son corps… Il était presque rendu au stage où il était jaloux de ses propres doigts… il voulait être en Drago… faire chanter son corps… vider son essence… Rentrer et sortir… rentrer et sortir… il n'en pouvait plus… Drago poussa alors un petit cri aigue et Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Encore ! S'exclama le blond. Encore !

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Il s'apprêtait à mettre le dernier doigt lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Drago poussa un petit cri alors que lui laissait échapper un juron en voyant Severus Rogue. Le mari de son parrain haussa légèrement son sourcil alors qu'il se mettait devant Drago, empêchant l'autre homme de voir son corps.

-Dehors ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-Etat d'urgence. Répliqua, tout aussi sèchement, l'autre vampire. Une certaine rouquine a des informations très intéressantes concernant ton ennemi juré. Je te conseille de t'habiller rapidement.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Severus Rogue sortit de sa chambre, laissant Harry complètement interloqué.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

Je voulais juste dire... **BONNE FÊTE CAENCE!!**

**Message de l'auteur** : Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène assez chaude.

**Chapitre 17**

Harry n'arrivait, tout simplement, pas à y croire. Une minute il était sur le point de faire passionnément l'amour à son mari… l'autre, il se faisait brutalement interrompre par le mari de son parrain… Il avait l'étrange impression que quelqu'un essayait de se venger de lui… Son regard se tourna alors vers Drago qui s'était couvert des draps, cachant son corps magnifique de sa vue. Il essaya, en vain, de s'empêcher de pousser un grognement d'irritation.

-Drago… Commença-t-il doucement.

-Tu as des choses à faire, Potter. L'interrompit froidement le blond, se levant d'un bond.

-Drago ! Continua avec colère le brun.

Il fut totalement ignorer puisque le morveux se contenta de se lever, avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Harry passa une main moite sur son visage, ses sourcils se fronçant. Bordel ! Ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute s'il avait été interrompu ! Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui… il se serait embarré dans sa chambre avec Drago pour au moins une semaine ! Avait-on jamais entendu d'une telle nuit de noce ?! D'accord ce mariage n'était pas encore officiel… D'accord, il était arrivé précipitamment et sans aucun avertissement… Mais, un mariage restait un mariage bon sang ! Il voulait pouvoir le consumer bon sang ! Et, Drago n'avait _aucune_ raison de faire sa vierge outragée alors qu'il l'avait voulu autant que lui et que ce n'était nullement de sa faute si Rogue avait décidé de débarquer en plein milieu… Sa main se crispa sur son visage alors que ses dents se serraient. C'était du grand n'importe quoi et il allait en parler immédiatement avec le concerné ! En deux pas, il se retrouva dans sa salle de bain, les dents crispés par la rage. Dents qui se décrispèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il vit son mari assis sur le bord de la baignoire, la tête entre ses longues mains fines. En l'entendant arriver, le blond redressa sa tête d'un bond et le foudroya impitoyablement du regard.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini. Dit-il. Laissez-moi…

L'irritation, qui avait commencé à se calmer en voyant le blond, reprit de son ancienne vigueur et les yeux émeraude d'Harry se plissèrent légèrement.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me vouvoyer. Répliqua-t-il froidement. Nous sommes mariés.

-De toute évidence… il semble y avoir de plus importants sujets que notre mariage.

Putain de morveux stupide. Ne voyait-il pas que cela l'enrageait aussi qu'il soit interrompue sans cesse. Pensait-il que cela lui faisait plaisir que personne ne prenne en considération sa vie privée alors qu'il venait de retourner d'une mission difficile ?! Il s'apprêtait à hurler de frustration lorsqu'il se souvint que Drago ne réagissait jamais bien à la violence. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir. D'accord… se mettre dans la peau d'un vierge de 17 ans qui vient de voir sa vie complètement chamboulée… qui se retrouve marié… qui accepte de donner son corps pour la première fois… pour être brutalement interrompue. Il supposait qu'il pouvait comprendre, de manière très vague, que Drago ait juste envie de se rouler en petite boule pour ne jamais être revu. Surtout qu'il venait de se faire attraper entrain de se faire… Un rougissement s'abattit sur les joues d'Harry. Ouais… il pouvait comprendre un peu mieux l'embarras du blond. Et maintenant, si le blond pouvait essayer de comprendre que rien n'était de sa faute… Il se mit alors à genoux devant Drago et se saisit délicatement de ses mains, obligeant le blond à le regarder.

-Prenons notre douche ensemble…

-Quoi ?! Tu veux que nous…

Il pouvait clairement voir où était allé les pensés de son mari, le faisant sourire d'amusement. Il se redressa alors, emmenant Drago avec lui. Celui-ci continuait de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas abuser de ton corps nu, même si tu te trouves sous la douche avec moi.

Le blond lui jeta, de nouveau, un regard torve, avant de tourner dignement la tête de côté et d'ouvrir l'eau de la douche.

-Comme si tu pourrais m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Répondit avec dédain le blond.

Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur les lèvres d'Harry puis il enroula possessivement ses bras autour de la taille délicate avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule qui était encore recouverte d'un drap.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le temps pour plus.

-Je croyais que le sexe ne durait que 10 minutes. Fit remarquer Drago.

Cette réflexion fit Harry ricané légèrement.

-Je suppose que si on ne fait que pénétrer, éjaculer et ensuite s'en aller… Je suppose que oui. Par contre…

Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur la nuque gracile et il sentit Drago frissonner contre lui.

-Par contre… pour tout ce que je veux te faire… crois-moi… cela va prendre une nuit… et même plus.

Le corps d'Harry, qui s'était un peu calmé après l'interruption brutale de Rogue, recommença à se crisper. Ses bras plaquèrent encore fermement le dos de Drago contre son torse… faisant le blond se frotter légèrement contre son début d'érection. Son regard descendit alors sur le corps du blond, et il eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être affecter par sa petite promesse. Il se dégagea alors et commença à enlever son pantalon, essayant, en vain, de calmer son érection grandissante. Bien qu'il détestait Rogue avec une passion extraordinaire pour le moment… il savait très bien que celui-ci ne parlait pas légèrement lorsqu'il disait qu'une nouvelle urgente venait d'arriver. Mais, bon sang ! Il avait envie de Drago ! Bien trop pour sa propre santé mentale… Il se mit alors sous la douche et son regard s'attarda sur son blond mari… qui le fixait un peu trop intensément pour ses hormones, déjà fort dégourdis. Les yeux argentés s'arrêtèrent sur son torse, restant sur celui-ci pendant quelques secondes, avant de descendre jusqu'à son ventre… pour finalement s'arrêter sur son entre-jambe. Harry était convaincu de n'avoir jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie. Et lorsque Drago passa une langue mutine sur sa lèvre inférieure, il s'obligea, avec tout son contrôle, à ne pas laisser échapper un pathétique gémissement. Puis, le blond laissa tomber la couverture qui recouvrait son corps, faisant vaguement sursauter Harry. D'accord… il n'était pas prêt à voir le corps du blond si brusquement exposer à sa vue. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les longues jambes, la peau douce… son regard traçant des sillons brûlants sur le corps de son mari. Et lorsque celui-ci se faufila à ses côtés, voulant profiter, à son tour, du jet d'eau… il serra férocement les poings pour essayer de se contrôler. Malgré lui, son regard s'attarda sur l'érection grandissante de son ami. Bon, il en avait marre de cette frustration sexuelle. Il avait besoin d'être apaisé. Pas demain, pas cette nuit, _maintenant_ ! Il se saisit alors des bras du blond, le plaquant contre lui, alors que sa bouche s'appropriait avec sauvagerie celle de son mari. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. La bouche du blond s'ouvrit sous ses assauts, lui permettant de l'assaillir un peu. Il plaqua alors le blond contre l'un des murs de la douche, tout en se collant contre lui. L'eau rendait leurs corps encore glissants, permettant une meilleure friction.

-Harry… ta réunion… Gémit pitoyablement Drago.

-Je ne te ferais pas l'amour, Drago… Lui répondit alors Harry. Par contre, je dois faire quelque chose, sinon je vais devenir cinglé !

Le blond laissa échapper, de nouveau, un long gémissement alors que la main habile d'Harry se faufilait entre leurs deux corps, s'enroulant autour de leurs deux érections, les plaquant l'une contre l'autre. Un grognement guttural s'échappa alors des lèvres du brun alors que Drago laissait retomber sa tête par en arrière, les yeux écarquillé par la stupeur et le plaisir. Harry se mit alors à les masturber avec frénésie, son esprit complètement fixé sur une seule et unique chose… Putain qu'il voulait venir ! Et il voulait emmener Drago avec lui… Il plongea alors son regard dans les yeux argentés, qui semblaient ne rien voir… complètement perdus derrière le plaisir. Sa main se fit encore plus rapide, et il pouvait sentir la passion, comme du feu liquide, envahir ses reins, l'empêchant, par moment, de respirer convenablement. Et la passion grandissait, grandissait…

-Harry ! Harry !

Et son nom qui tombait, telle une prière, des lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Harry fut, lui-même, surpris par le feulement profondément animal qui sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne plaque celle-ci sur les lèvres de Malfoy… et les gémissements de Malfoy lui emplirent alors les sens. Ils pouvaient les sentir vibrer contre sa bouche, envahir sa gorge… Il se saisit alors d'une des longues jambes blanches de Drago, l'enroulant autour de sa taille, lui permettant ainsi plus d'amplitude dans ses coups de boutoirs.

-Ah ! S'exclama Drago, en fermant les yeux sous les coups de reins. Je… je… je ne vais plus tenir… Sanglota-t-il.

Harry se contenta de plonger sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, son souffle chaud balayant à intervalles rapides le cou du blond. Lui aussi... n'allait plus être capable de tenir plus longtemps.

-Laisse-toi aller, Drago ! Grogna-t-il.

-Harry…

-J'ai _besoin_ que tu te laisses aller !

Soudain, Drago laissa échapper un long gémissement alors que toute sa passion se déversait sur eux. Voir cette expression sur le visage du blond fut la dernière chose cohérente qu'Harry put voir avant que, lui aussi, il ne se laisse, complètement, submergé par la passion. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il resta dans la même position qu'au début, obliger de supporter la plupart du poids de Drago qui semblait, pour le moment, incapable de se tenir droit. Puis, le blond laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Alors… c'est à _ça _que ça ressemble… Dit-il avec une certaine fascination dans la voix.

Harry lui envoya un regard perplexe.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda le brun.

-Tu sais bien…

-Non, je ne sais pas, sinon je ne te poserais pas la question.

Harry était tout de même tout à fait fasciner par le fait que Drago arrivait, sans aucun problème, à lui lancer un regard de la mort qui tue alors qu'il était nue, dans ses bras, entrain de respirer comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

-Je ne savais pas que le sexe ça ressemblait à ça. Finit par expliquer le blond.

-S'il te plait. Ne m'insulte pas en me disant que tu penses que ce que l'on vient de faire s'était ça le sexe !

Drago souleva un sourcil parfaitement arqué.

-Alors, comment tu appelles ce que l'on vient de faire ? Demanda-t-il, la voix emplie de sarcasme.

Harry fit semblant d'y réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de lui envoyer un grand sourire amusé.

-J'appelle cela des préliminaires. Dit-il hautainement. Etant une personne vierge… tu ne peux pas encore comprendre.

Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque Drago ne lui arracha pas la tête, mais se contenta de lui envoyer un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, tout en souriant doucement.

-Je ne peux pas _encore_ comprendre…. Murmura-t-il.

-Ne me met pas d'idée dans la tête, espèce de vierge dévergondée.

Drago lui envoya alors un regard hautain avant de se mettre à se laver lentement, ce qu'Harry imita.

-Ce sont des antonymes, je te ferais remarquer. Fit-il remarquer avec hauteur.

-Pas en ce qui te concerne.

Et, sous un dernier regard noir de Drago, il sortit de la douche.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 18**

Harry ne s'attendait nullement qu'au moment où il mettrait les pieds dans la salle de réunion, une tornade rousse lui foncerait dessus avec la force d'un ouragan. Il sentit un soupir exaspéré lui gonfler la poitrine et presque traversé ses lèvres mais, il le retient à temps. Il se devait d'être connaissant envers Ginny. Ses yeux émeraude se baissèrent sur les yeux noisette pétillants de son ancienne fiancée. Oui… il se devait d'être reconnaissant envers elle… Elle avait réussit à lui pardonner toute la douleur qu'il avait pu lui causer… ne lui offrant qu'un sourire bienveillant. Après tout, sa famille était presque sa propre famille. Et il essaya de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'elle le serra un peu trop fort.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh Merlin Harry !

Il vit sa lèvre inférieure tremblée et il lui tapota, maladroitement, le dos. Il avait toujours ignoré comme gérer les crises de larmes, les crises de fureur et même les crises de bonheur de Ginny. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle devenait si incontrôlable au moindre geste ambigüe qu'il faisait… Bon, cela importait peu… de toute façon, Ginny lui avait pardonné et il avait put s'enfuir en toute tranquillité d'une relation bien trop complexe pour lui.

-Ginny, relâche Harry. Ordonna nerveusement Ron.

La jeune fille envoya un regard torve dans la direction de son frère alors qu'Harry haussait un sourcil perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que Ron réagissait de cette manière? Il était dans la nature même de Ginny de le coller comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Depuis que la jeune fille était née et que ses parents l'avaient adopté, elle s'amusait à s'accrocher à ses basques à n'en plus finir. Ron, mieux que quiconque, savait très bien que…

-Ginevra pour l'amour de Merlin relâche Harry alors que son mari te regarde! S'indigna Blaise.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors qu'il se tournait d'un bond pour apercevoir le visage complètement fermé de Drago. Oh merde. Le blond les fixait calmement, un sourcil impeccablement levé et le regard si glacial qu'Harry était convaincu que le Pôle Nord devait en être jaloux.

-Drago… Commença-t-il.

-C'est toi le mari d'Harry?! S'étonna la rouquine.

Drago ne répondit pas à la question et se contenta de les regarder avec ce maudit regard impassible qui commençait à donner des sueurs froides au brun. À sa grande surprise, Ginny commença à ricaner doucement tout en tournant ses yeux noisette vers lui.

-J'ignorais que tu aimais les gamins, Harry!

La bouche d'Harry dégringola alors que Drago se contentait de se tourner calmement et d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'Hermione… et très loin de lui. Oh merde. Oh merde! Est-ce que Drago était fâché contre lui?! Il se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de Ginny et s'apprêtait à partir vers son mari lorsque la rouquine le retint par l'une de ses manches.

-Harry! Je… je… Bégaya-t-elle.

Bien que je possède un goût prononcé pour le mélodramatique… Interrompit la voix sardonique de Rogue. J'apprécierais que vous nous dévoiliez la raison de votre venue… précipitée si j'ose dire… Mademoiselle Weasley…

-Mais, je veux qu'Harry s'asseye à côté de moi! J'ai… j'ai besoin d'un soutien moral parce que… j'ai vu…

Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure et baissa vivement la tête pour cacher ses yeux emplies d'eau il supposait. Harry enfonça alors ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, ignorant complètement ce qu'il était sensé faire dans cette situation. D'un côté, Ginny avait, visiblement, besoin de lui… et de l'autre, il ne voulait pas que le répit qui s'était installé dans sa relation avec Drago disparaisse comme ça!

-Oh par l'amour de Merlin, Potter! Cracha Rogue. Asseyez-vous que l'on finisse avec cette ridicule mascarade!

Les yeux d'Harry s'attardèrent alors sur Drago… qui ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard. Un soupir gonfla sa poitrine mais, il refusa de le laisser s'en aller. Il avait toujours été un chasseur d'hors la loi efficace! Et si une source voulait être rassurée et bien qu'il en soit ainsi! Il s'assit alors sur une des chaises de la table en rond et Ginny s'empressa de s'asseoir à ses côtés, la lèvre presque ensanglanté tant elle l'avait mordu. Aussitôt, il ressentit un zeste de pitié et posa une main réconfortante sur celle de la rouquine qui se mit à trembler légèrement.

-Je chassais des vampires hors la loi dans l'ouest du pays… Commença-t-elle faiblement. Je m'apprêtais à les tuer lorsque je les entendu parler de… du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Aussitôt, la main d'Harry sur celle de la jeune fille alors qu'un frisson désagréable lui parcourait le dos. Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration et son regard s'attarda sur les visages choqués de l'assemblée. Sirius venait de poser une main possessive sur la main de Rogue alors que celui-ci venait de devenir aussi blême qu'un drap.

-Ils disaient que le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé un moyen de le faire revenir des morts… qu'il avait, enfin, trouvé la Sang Pure qu'il recherchait depuis plus d'un siècle… et que son sang sacré réussirait à le faire revenir d'entre les morts…

Il n'y avait plus de sang pur! Ils avaient tous été assassinés par Voldemort. Même son père… même ses grands-parents… tous avaient été assassinés… ce n'était pas possible. Il…

-Cela me semble évident que ce n'était que des racontars d'ivrogne. Protesta froidement Rogue. Tous les Sangs Purs…

-Es-tu sur qu'ils ont dit l'avoir trouvé? Interrompit fermement Dumbledore.

Les yeux d'Harry s'attardèrent alors sur le vieux directeur qui semblait encore plus vieux à cet instant. Ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient en permanence était devenu aussi vitreux que si on lui avait mangé son âme… l'essence même de sa joie… et il se souvint alors que Dumbledore avait perdu son mari et ses enfants aux mains de Voldemort… En fait… bien des gens avaient vu leurs familles décimés à cause de lui de toute façon… Et il eut envie de se boucher les oreilles en entendant le hurlement de sa mère. _Bon sang_!!

-Ils disaient… qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une femme aussi belle… avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc… ses yeux aussi froids que la glace…

Des cheveux blonds… presque blancs? Des yeux froids? Son regard s'attarda, presque contre son gré, sur Drago qui se contentait de fixer Dumbledore. Il devenait fou… il n'y avait aucun lien entre Drago et cette Sang Pure… Merlin… était-il tellement obsédé par le blond que n'importe quoi le faisait penser à lui!?

-Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient la vider de son sang… sur les cendres de leur Maître… et qu'elle était probablement froide qu'elle resterait immobile même dans la mort…

-Directeur! Interrompit, de nouveau, Rogue. Nous ne pouvons pas commencer à paniquer pour de telles fariboles!

-Tu as tout à fait raison Severus… Nous ne pouvons convaincre personne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera de retour parce que des individus quelconque ont dit…

-Et si je vous disais… Déclara Ginny. Que l'un de ses_ quelconques_ individus était Peter Pettigrow?

Harry était convaincu que jamais le silence ne s'était abattu de cette manière dans aucune des réunions précédentes… Peter Pettigrow… ce nom…. Sa main se referma, presque cruellement, sur celle de Ginny et il admira celle-ci de ne même pas broncher alors qu'il lui brouillait presque la main. Peter Pettigrow… il pouvait sentir la fureur lui lécher les entrailles… l'empêcher de penser clairement… il avait l'impression d'entendre le tonnerre dans son esprit… de voir la haine et la mort et la rage apparaître dans son âme… Peter Pettigrow… Même Rogue, qui semblait vouloir fermement argumenter avec Ginny, se tut d'un coup et enserra brusquement la main de son parrain, le fixant avec une profonde inquiétude.

-Peter Pettigrow? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, directeur. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Il a ordonné aux hors la loi de se taire et leur a dit que « Les murs ont des oreilles ». Si ce n'était que des racontars d'hommes soûls… pourquoi Pettigrow, l'un des plus grands partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, serait venu spécialement pour les interrompre?!

Harry essaya d'ignorer, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, l'étau de glace qui commençait à s'affaisser dans sa poitrine. Parce que s'il commençait à y prêter attention… cet étau allait, graduellement, remonté jusqu'à sa gorge pour pouvoir l'étouffer d'un coup sec. Il devait rester calme. Il aurait du… le voir venir… comment un simple bébé aurait réussit à détruire pour l'éternité le plus puissant des vampires jamais créé? Comment!? Il résista à l'envie d'affaisser férocement son poing dans la magnifique table en chêne de la salle. Dumbledore se redressa alors calmement.

-Demain aura lieu de le bal des Quatre Saison. Dit-il. Les vampires les plus puissants d'Angleterre se réuniront alors… et, après le bal, nous leur en parleront. Severus, suis-moi s'il te plait.

Harry vit son parrain retenir fermement la main de son mari, les yeux devenus rouges par la fureur. Il vit leurs deux regards se croiser… celui de Rogue étrangement suppliant… et celui de son parrain… douloureusement entêté… douloureusement… parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon… Il passa alors une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus alors que Rogue réussissait à défaire sa main de l'emprise de Sirius, qui semblait vouloir hurler de colère. Il pouvait comprendre… son regard s'attarda alors sur Drago qui venait de se relever, en continuant à l'ignorer complètement, et qui se dirigeait dignement vers la sorti. Il relâcha alors Ginny et partit derrière lui. Il réussit à le rattraper dans le couloir en se saisissant brusquement de son bras.

-Lâchez-moi. Siffla froidement Drago.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer. Répliqua-t-il, tout aussi froidement.

Drago se contenta de redresser fièrement la tête et de lui envoyer un regard venimeux de ses yeux gris argentés. Son visage aux traits délicats lui paraissait complètement indéchiffrable et il eut envie de laisser échapper un grognement de colère.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne vous ignore pas.

-Arrête de me vouvoyez!

Merlin… mais pourquoi perdait-il son temps à essayer de comprendre les états d'âme d'un gamin alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que peut-être Voldemort allait revenir! Était-il complètement cinglé!? Ne connaissait-il pas l'ordre de ses priorités!? Mais que se passait-il dans sa tête?! Dans son âme!? Dans son _cœur_!?

-Laissez-moi tranquille et retournez donc aux côtés de votre petite-amie, là où est votre place.

-Une minute! Toute cette scène c'est à cause de Ginny!

Drago se contenta de l'ignorer avec superbe et Harry pouvait sentir la rage, qui n'était pas seulement dut à Drago, l'envahir de plus en plus. Il se força à ne rien dire. Il n'allait pas dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite comme il savait si bien le faire lorsqu'il était jeune.

-Tu es tellement immature. Siffla-t-il avec rage. Entre moi et Ginny il ne se passe…

-Je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Répliqua le blond, en faisant bien attention à appuyer sur chaque mot. Cela ne me regarde en rien.

-Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver!

Il savait que ses yeux devenaient tourner au rouge… il savait que ses canines étaient sur le point de s'allonger… et il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître… s'obligeant à prendre de profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle de cette manière.

-Laisse-moi tranquille! Hurla alors le blond, semblant perdre son contrôle. Je ne veux plus vous parler! Jamais, jamais, **jamais**!!

Ses paroles donnèrent l'impression à Harry de recevoir une claque à la figure…non, en fait, une claque ne l'aurait pas laissé avec ce goût amer à l'arrière de la gorge… il relâcha alors Drago, les dents crispés par la rage. S'il continuait à parler avec le blond… il ignorait quels mots pourraient sortir de sa bouche… et il ne préférait pas tenter le destin.

-Très bien alors.

Et il lui tourna brusquement le dos et parti dans sa chambre.

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 19**

Harry se força, péniblement, à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il n'était pas un gamin. Merlin, il était _loin _d'être un gamin ! Même s'il avait vraiment envie d'affaisser son poing contre l'une des tables en chêne de la bibliothèque… il ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'il était mature. Ses dents se crispèrent de rage alors qu'il tournait, furieusement, l'une des pages du livre qu'il lisait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lisait ça d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas par cœur l'histoire de Voldemort. Merlin, il avait assisté aux premières loges au massacre que cet Alchà avait perpétré… à quoi cela servait-il qu'il relise, encore et toujours, la même histoire ? Il se souvint alors des yeux argentés qui le fixaient avec une rage incompréhensible… des beaux traits fins de son mari… qui semblaient si en colère. Merde. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Drago s'amusait à se mettre en colère ! Est-ce qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à prendre les raisons les plus grotesques pour s'énerver de la sorte ! Il vit alors un corps s'asseoir devant lui et poussa un soupir en apercevant les bras recouverts de tâche de rousseur.

-Ron, va-t-en.

-Je m'en irais quand tu arrêteras de ressembler à un cadavre ambulant.

Le brun releva alors la tête pour lui jeter un regard venimeux qui n'eut aucun effet sur son meilleur ami qui se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il se remit à regarder le livre qu'il ne lisait pas. Bon sang! Pourquoi est-ce que Drago se comportait de la sorte!? Il n'avait rien fait! Stupide morveux.

-Tu sais, tout le monde peut être victime de jalousie.

De quoi Diable parlait-il? Jalousie? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait parlé de jalousie? Ron ne voyait-il pas qu'il essayait de comprendre, en vain, le comportement infantile et ridicule de Drago! Pourquoi lui parlait-il de jalousie alors qu'il sentait un mal de tête éminent danser joyeusement dans son crâne?!

-Je sais ça. Répondit-il.

Il entendit son meilleur ami pousser un soupir exaspéré alors qu'il se remettait à contempler les tâches d'encre qui parsemaient le livre qu'il n'arrivait, de toute évidence, jamais à finir. Il était tout simplement ridicule… Il y avait une possibilité que Voldemort revienne… et lui se questionnait sur les agissements de son mari. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Merde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait autant à ce stupide morveux lorsqu'il avait d'autres sujets, bien plus importants, qui méritaient son attention! Merlin qu'il en avait marre de sa maudite vie! Depuis que Drago était apparut… toute son existence avait été chamboulé… et c'était bien la preuve que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond chez lui. En plus de 100 ans de vie… jamais… jamais… il n'avait ressentit cette étrange trouble qui semblait vouloir consumer son âme. Il en avait vraiment marre.

-Je sais, Harry, que tu es le genre de personne qui laisse les gens agirent comme bons leurs semblent… Mais, tu devrais mettre un frein à certains comportements que, s'ils ne te blessent pas toi, blesseront les gens autour de toi.

Est-ce qu'il était sensé comprendre de quoi Ron parlait? Parce qu'il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sur de vouloir comprendre. Les histoires de sentiment n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Qu'on lui donne une mission et il pouvait se débrouiller comme un chef! Mais, pitié, qu'on ne lui parle pas d'amour, de haine et toutes ses idioties qui ne faisaient que lui donner des maux de têtes! Il eut alors une grimace. Ouais… et voici une autre des raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi sa relation avec Ginny n'avait jamais réussit à fonctionner convenablement.

-Drago est ton mari, non? Continua Ron.

-Ouais.

Si on pouvait appeler mari un type qui se fâchait pour aucune raison et qu'il connaissait depuis à peine un mois. Merlin… pourquoi se creusait-il autant la tête pour une personne qu'il avait connu depuis si peu de temps. Déjà, il ne se creusait pas autant la tête pour ses amis de longue date… et quand il disait longue date, il le pensait vraiment. Déjà qu'un mois ne représentait rien pour un humain… Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas doué pour être tendre, gentil et compréhensif. Il s'était efforcé, en vain de toute évidence, à être le plus doux possible avec Drago. Mais cela n'avait pas marché. Merlin qu'il avait envie de frapper quelque chose… s'en était décourageant…

-Tu ne devrais pas essayer de le comprendre un peu mieux alors?

Harry releva si brusquement la tête et lança un regard si noir à Ron que celui-ci leva, aussitôt, les mains en signe de paix.

-Le comprendre?

Il laissa alors échapper un rire sans joie.

-Parce que lui essaye de me comprendre peut-être?

Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait toujours arracher chaque parole au blond? Il n'était pas doué pour toutes ses histoires d'émotions stupides! Merlin, sa vie était parfaitement paisible avant que Drago n'arrive et lui massacre le cerveau! Dès la première seconde où il l'avait vu, allongé sur le sol et couvert de sang… ses magnifiques orbes argentés qui le fixaient hautainement… dès la première seconde… il avait deviné que ce type ne serait qu'une torture physique pour lui. Mais, il ne se doutait pas qu'il deviendrait aussi une torture mentale! Merde!

-De ce que j'ai pu voir… Écoute… si la personne à laquelle je m'étais marié se faisait collé par une personne dont je ne connais rien… je n'apprécierais pas.

Harry fit alors une grimace explicite avant de jeter, de nouveau, un regard foudroyant en direction de Ron.

-C'est ridicule. Même s'il est impossible d'apprécier qu'une personne inconnue touche celui que tu as épousé… cela ne veut pas dire que tu es dans l'incapacité de comprendre que ton mari n'a pas d'autres choix que de réconforter un témoin important! Surtout si le dit mari est un putain de chasseur d'hors la loi!!

Merde. Il perdait son calme. Il se força alors à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il ne devait pas se mettre en colère… Merlin seul savait ce qu'il était capable de faire lorsqu'il perdait son flamme… l'image, vivide, de son école primaire en flammes lui fit grincer des dents. Non. La colère ne lui faisait pas le moindre bien.

-Je ne te dis pas que Malfoy à raison d'être en colère… Je te dis de le comprendre.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'essaye pas de me comprendre moi? Demanda froidement Harry.

Les yeux bleus de Ron plongèrent dans les siens, retenant efficacement son regard.

-Parce que toi tu peux faire la part des choses, contrairement à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Il a seulement _17 ans_, Harry. Tu te souviens comment tu agissais à 17 ans?

Harry sentit alors toute son irritation disparaître en fumée. D'accord, Drago était encore jeune. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir tout supporter de la part de Drago parce qu'il était jeune et inexpérimenté? Il était un chasseur de vampire pas un putain de baby-sitter!

-D'accord, il a 17 ans. D'accord, il est jeune et immature. Mais, je ne vais pas faire les premiers pas quand c'est évident qu'il a tord. C'est tout à fait ridicule.

Un étrange silence s'installa alors entre lui et Ron. Harry replongea alors la tête dans son livre. Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé faire. De toute évidence, Drago n'avait pas apprécié que Ginny s'accroche à lui de cette façon. D'ailleurs, en temps normal, il ne l'appréciait pas lui non plus. Mais, elle avait eu besoin de lui. Il se souvenait encore de cette petite fille qui marchait à quatre pattes en lui demandant de la prendre sur son dos. Il avait de l'affection pour elle. Est-ce que Drago réagirait mal à chaque personne à laquelle il montrerait la moindre affection? Cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner de cette manière. Il ne pouvait l'accepter.

-Harry… tu sais, jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit consumé… toi et Malfoy vous n'êtes pas vraiment liés. Lui fit remarquer Ron

-Je sais.

-Alors…

-Alors quoi? Demanda le brun.

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment m'obliger à poser la question Harry!

Le brun secoua lentement la tête et Ron lui jeta alors un regard perçant.

-Alors tu pourrais…

-Non. L'interrompit sèchement Harry.

Lui-même se sentit brusquement sursauter. Est-ce qu'il voulait, à ce point, consumer son mariage avec Drago. Son corps lui hurla que oui. Oui, il voulait consumer son mariage avec Drago. Tous les soirs si c'étaient nécessaire. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Depuis quand était-il un maniaque du sexe? Bordel, il pouvait faire des années sans penser une seule fois à s'envoyer en l'air! Et maintenant, il perdait complètement le contrôle pour un gamin capricieux!

-Bon, si tu veux absolument coucher avec lui, tu vas devoir te résigner à avoir épousé un gamin immature et jaloux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de jalousie depuis tout à l'heure?

Ron lui jeta un regard réprobateur qui aurait, certainement, rendu Hermione très fière. Harry laissa alors échapper un profond soupir. D'accord, il jouait à l'idiot. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait particulièrement que Ron le lui fasse remarquer.

-Et toi avec Blaise? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Quoi, moi et Blaise!? Répliqua, complètement affolé, Ron.

Harry se contenta de le fixer d'un regard impitoyable qui rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise son meilleur ami. Et Harry n'en ressentait aucune culpabilité.

-C'est quand que tu prévois lui dévoiler tes sentiments? Dis lui, ça devient franchement lassant… et dépêche toi de lui faire un ou deux enfants… ta mère n'attend que ça.

Le teint, d'ordinaire très pâle de Ron, tourna alors au rouge pivoine. Le roux se mit à bégayer comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, puis il s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à regarder, avec une étrange fascination, ses mains.

-Ron?

-Je ne peux pas me dévoiler pour l'instant. Même si je l'aime…

-Et même s'il t'aime?

Les épaules de Ron se crispèrent alors et Harry haussa un légèrement son sourcil. Puis, le roux releva violemment la tête, le fixant d'un regard colérique.

-Vous pensez, sérieusement, que je ne sais pas les sentiments de Blaise à mon égard? Et vous pensez que Blaise ne sait pas ce que je ressens! On le sait très bien, tu le sauras!

-D'accord… alors quel est le problème?

-On ne peut pas se marier.

Harry aurait préféré que Ron lui hurle dessus plutôt que de voir son visage complètement défait par la tristesse. Son cœur se serra bien malgré lui et il eut une légère grimace. Et voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas penser aux sentiments. Ils ne causaient que des problèmes.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Ron sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, passant une main lente sur son visage devenu complètement blême.

-Il est marié.

À suivre…


	20. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est un simple message concernant certaines reviews anonymes. Je ne m'abaisserais pas au niveau de cette review anonyme, et d'autres que je reçois occasionnellement, et je vais me contenter de dire ceux-ci… Si mes personnages se ressemblent tous et que toutes mes histoires se ressemblent… je suis obligée d'être en désaccord. C'est évident, qu'à la base, tous mes personnages se ressemblent puisqu'ils sont la même personne… Mais, les histoires ne se ressemblent pas. Deuxièmement, certains trouveront que mes personnages font beaucoup de « chichis » pour rien et devraient rouler dans un lit en moins de deux chapitres… encore là, je suis en désaccord. Pour moi, sexe = amour. Je ne ferais aucun de mes personnages couché ensemble s'ils ne s'aiment pas. Pardonnez-moi ma vision presqu'enfantine, mais je pense que le sexe est quelque chose d'important qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Quant à mes personnages « exagérés », je ne trouve pas leurs personnalités exagérés, je les vois de cette manière et c'est tout.

Donc, je dirais un avertissement final aux personnes qui n'aiment pas mes histoires et qui, pourtant, lisent plus de 20 chapitres de celles-ci… Ne lisez pas mes histoires. C'est décourageant, c'est déprimant et ça me met en colère. Si les gens n'aiment pas ma vision des choses, libres à eux. Je leur demande juste de ne pas continuer à me lire et de me laisser respirer.

Sérieusement, je suis complètement épuisée par ces quelques reviews négatives qui parsèment mes textes. La plupart de mes reviews sont très positives et encourageantes… Et, certains me diront que j'aurais du laisser couler au lieu de m'exprimer, mais les reviews qui ne servent à rien de constructifs m'énervent.

**Juste pour le signaler, chacune de mes fics ont un nouveau chapitre accompagné de cet avertissement.**


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon j'ai deux messages aujourd'hui… premièrement, pardon pour l'immense retard… la raison de ce retard est que, pendant que j'étais entrain d'écrire… mon ordinateur à sauter… résultat ? J'ai du en acheter un autre… ah… ce que la vie est belle… deuxième message… je tiens à remercier tout le monde qui m'a soutenue face à ces reviews négatives… je vous en remercie infiniment…

**Chapitre 20**

Harry eut l'étrange impression, pendant quelques horribles secondes, que le monde était sur le point de s'arrêter de tourner… C'était tout simplement impossible… non, en fait, c'était plus qu'impossible. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait vu le mari de Blaise… Comment était-ce possible !?

-Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? S'étouffa-t-il

Ron se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir qui lui indiquait, clairement, qu'il était impossible qu'il plaisante sur un sujet aussi… aussi…Oh Merlin…

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Les poings de son meilleur ami se crispèrent un peu plus, menaçant de rentrer ses ongles dans sa peau.

-Ce n'était pas un mariage voulu. Siffla froidement Ron.

Quelqu'un l'aurait menacé de mort qu'il en aurait été moins choqué… Un mariage… non voulu. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Et il se rappelait, maintenant, que la famille de Blaise avait été assassiné par une bande de vampire hors la loi… par contre… il n'avait jamais su que Blaise avait été mordu par l'un d'eux… et que ce vampire hors la loi était encore en vie…

-Est-ce que c'est un mariage… complet ?

Les yeux assombris de Ron furent une réponse. Merde. Merde. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser d'autres questions. Il comprenait bien mieux maintenant. Bordel. Blaise avait été marié de force… son corps… son sang… avait été pris de force… un mariage ne complet ne pouvait être consumé que de deux manière… par le sang… et par le sexe… il se souvint alors du regard vide d'un Blaise âgé de 8 ans… ses yeux verts limes morts… tellement morts… merde… Il ignorait ce qu'il était sensé faire. Etait-il supposé poser sa main sur celle de Ron et lui dire des paroles insipides qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire ? Et voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas se mêler de la vie des autres. Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé dire. Il se força à laisser échapper un souffle tremblant et posa une main ferme sur celle de son meilleur ami.

-On va le retrouver, et nous le tuerons. Dit-il fermement.

Ron se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête et Harry eut peur, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il se mette à pleurer. Meilleur ami ou non… il se promettait de s'enfuir en courant. Soudain, Ron redressa vivement la tête, le fixant durement.

-Maintenant que tu sais que ce n'est pas par stupidité que moi et Blaise nous nous ne mettons pas ensemble… j'espère que cela t'inspirera à ne pas laisser ta culpabilité t'enlever le bonheur que tu mérites.

Le regard d'Harry dériva alors vers l'une des autres tables de la bibliothèque. La culpabilité ? Comment était-ce possible qu'il ne se sente pas coupable après ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny ? Il comprenait que Drago n'avait pas apprécié que la rouquine se colle à lui de cette manière… Mais, ce n'était comme s'il l'avait encouragé ! Il ne pouvait pas la repousser. Mais, il ne l'avait pas encouragé.

-C'était il y a longtemps Harry… et ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Le brun ne lui répondit même pas. Comment est-ce que cela ne pouvait-il pas être de sa faute ? Il se souvint alors de Ginny sur son lit d'hôpital… son teint encore plus blanchâtre que d'ordinaire… et portant, encore, sa bague de fiançailles au doigt. La douleur aigue qui s'abattit sur son cœur le fit grimacer légèrement. C'était de sa faute si Ginny s'était retrouvée dans cet état. S'il s'était préoccupé davantage de ses sentiments au lieu de tout abandonner du jour au lendemain… cela ne se serait jamais produit. Il avait… une dette envers elle. Parce que, même lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience, elle ne l'avait pas accusée une seule fois… alors que tout était de sa faute… il avait faillit enlever une fille à Madame Weasley… il avait faillit tuer la sœur de son meilleur ami…

-Arrête de te torturer de la sorte espèce d'imbécile mélodramatique ! S'exclama Ron. Ce n'était pas de ta…

-Arrête. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Le regard bleu de Ron le transperça durant de longues secondes avant qu'il ne poussa un profond soupir et ne se leva.

-Si tu veux bousiller ta vie pour quelque chose dont personne ne te blâme… libre à toi… Mais, rappelle-toi seulement que Malfoy ne comprendra rien si tu ne lui explique rien.

Et, sans un mot de plus, Ron partit calmement, laissant Harry avec un mal de tête foudroyant. Merde. Il n'avait, vraiment, pas hâte à ce stupide bal… Il n'avait pas hâte de devoir faire la conversation à des gens qui l'indifférait… et il n'avait, surtout, pas hâte de revoir Drago. Merde.

&&

Un profond soupir se perdit dans l'atmosphère lorsqu'Harry enfila sa cravate. Il détestait les cravates. En fait, il détestait sa vie. Pourquoi devait-il aller à ce stupide bal ? Pourquoi est-ce que Drago devait être si compliqué ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Trop de pourquoi pour sa santé mentale… il avait besoin d'un scotch… non… d'un _double_ scotch. Ensuite, peut-être que le suicide ne lui apparaîtrait plus comme une action si séduisante…

-Comme tu as l'air séduisant Harry ! S'exclama alors une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il se força à afficher un petit sourire bienveillant avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui portait une robe verte émeraude qui lui allait à ravir. Il n'avait, vraiment, aucune envie de la voir. Pour le moment, il n'avait envie de voir personne… en fait, même se voir lui-même lui donnait des boutons. Il n'avait qu'une envie… dormir pendant, au moins, cent ans…

-On devrait y aller Harry !

Et elle lui tendit la main, s'attendant à ce qu'il la prenne. Il ignora le sentiment d'irritation qui le saisit aux tripes et préféra ignorer sa main tendue. D'accord, il se devait d'être gentil avec elle. Mais, ils n'étaient pas un couple, et ils ne le seraient jamais plus… de cela il s'en faisait la promesse… de toute façon… une seule personne lui mettait la tête à l'envers et lui donnait des envies de meurtres, des envies de sexe et des envies de tendresse… et ce n'était pas Ginny.

-Le gamin qui te sert de mari n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Il ignora la petite pique et se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules. De toute façon, Drago était vraiment un gamin…. Un gamin avec un corps de rêve et une langue acéré… mais un gamin qu'en même. Il ignora, du mieux qu'il put, le désir intense de le revoir qui le saisit à la gorge. Et se donna un coup de poing mental pour ne pas avoir dormi plus d'une heure… tout ça parce qu'il ignorait, complètement comment régler le problème entre lui et Drago. Merlin… il avait juste envie de le voir, bon sang ! Juste de l'effleurer du regard pendant une petite seconde… il était… si pathétique qu'il se donnait le gout de vomir. A la minute même où il posa les pieds dans la salle de balle… une avalanche de vampires lui tomba dessus, lui serrant la main, le regardant avec respect… et se demandant avec une envie sadique si, un jour, il pourrait le prendre dans un petit coin tranquille pour le vider de la moitié de son sang. Harry pouvait presque entendre leurs pensés…

-Lord Potter… quel plaisir de vous revoir… Susurra l'un d'eux.

-Quel honneur…

-Quelle grandeur…

-Quelle puissance…

Merlin… il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être ici… et dire que la moitié d'entre eux s'était farouchement opposé à l'union de ses parents… Mais, qui pouvait leur en vouloir ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un sang pur épousait une simple humaine… aussi puissante soit-elle… Au loin, il vit Hermione et Nott danser tranquillement. Une grimace explicite tordit ses lèvres. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que sa meilleure amie pouvait bien trouver à Théodore Nott. Le regard vert-bleu de Nott croisa alors le sien, et le chasseur de vampire lui envoya un sourire carnassier, le faisant le fusiller aussitôt. Non… il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien lui trouver… Il entendit un léger bourdonnement à l'arrière de sa tête et son cœur manqua un battement. Drago… était là… Il sentit Ginny poser délicatement sa main sur son bras, remarquant surement son air hébété… Mais, il ne la voyait même pas… il se tourna lentement… et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Drago portait le smoking blanc qu'il lui avait acheté… il l'avait déjà vu dans ce smoking… son souffle s'était déjà arrêter dans sa poitrine en le voyant comme ça… le voir de cette manière n'aurait plus du lui faire le moindre effet… pourtant… il n'arrivait plus à respirer… il était… trop magnifique… Les yeux argentés croisèrent les siens… et son regard dériva vers Ginny. Aussitôt, Harry sut qu'il avait vu la main de la rouquine sur son bras, et il s'empressa de se dégager. Merde ! De toute évidence, il était trop tard puisqu'une lueur glacée voila les yeux argentés et que Drago se dirigea immédiatement vers Hermione. Bordel !

-Narcissa… Black… Murmura alors l'un des vampires.

Il se tourna alors vers l'homme qui semblait complètement choqué par l'apparition de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Demanda-t-il.

Le vampire se tourna d'un bond vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

-Il me rappelle… Narcissa Black…

Il laissa alors échapper un petit rire dérisoire.

-Veuillez m'excuser mon Seigneur… Narcissa Black est morte il y a de cela, au moins, 100 ans… Il a juste… le même teint de peau… et les mêmes cheveux… et il est tout aussi magnifique…

Harry n'apprécia pas du tout la lueur de convoitise évidente qui apparut alors dans les yeux du vampire. Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler, à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que Drago lui appartenait à lui seul et que personne n'avait le droit de le fixer de cette manière ! Et il tenait à le répéter… Personne !

-Ce n'est qu'un Alchà ! Fit remarquer Ginny. Ce n'est qu'un gamin !

Le brun lui jeta un regard venimeux.

-Nous avons besoin de parler Ginny. Dit-il fermement.

La rouquine se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, ses grands yeux bleus se voilant de larmes. Avait-il parlé trop durement ? Mais, il n'avait rien dit encore ! Pourquoi…

-Je suis désolé Ginny… mais, nous avons _vraiment_ besoin de parler.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 21**

Harry ignorait complètement par où commencer… les yeux bleus de Ginny emplis de larmes ne l'aidaient pas… Merlin… il avait l'impression que la boule dans sa gorge allait l'étouffer et, bizarrement, cela ne l'aurait nullement dérangé. Il se saisit alors de la main de la rouquine et l'entraîna à l'écart. Lorsqu'il fut convaincu d'être assez éloigné de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, il relâcha la main de la jeune fille et se tourna vers elle. Il ignorait ce qu'il était sensé dire… mais, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer de cette manière. Drago ne lui parlait plus… Ginny ne cessait d'insulter Drago… et les deux comptaient pour lui… Pas de la même manière et pas pour les mêmes raisons… Mais, il ne pouvait pas continuer de cette manière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda d'emblée la jeune fille. Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?

Il avait toujours détesté lorsque la voix de Ginny était ainsi… basse et tellement fragile. Cela lui donnait toujours l'impression que s'il disait ce qu'il avait besoin de dire… elle se briserait en mille morceaux et il serait incapable de les recoller ensemble. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut envie de dire qu'il ne se passait rien et de retourner à l'intérieur… Mais, il savait pertinemment que cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, Ginny. Dit-il fermement. Je voudrais juste te demander de cesser d'insulter mon mari.

Les yeux de la rouquine s'écarquillèrent, visiblement sous le choc. Et lui ne pouvait que prier silencieusement qu'elle ne se mettrait pas à pleurer.

-Ton… mari ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil perplexe. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme si cette information était une nouveauté. Elle savait déjà que lui et Drago étaient mariés. Alors pourquoi ses lèvres se mettaient-elles à trembler, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Il n'avait rien dit bon sang !

-Tu le considères _vraiment _comme ton mari... Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix faible.

Harry n'était pas sur de comprendre. Bien évidemment qu'il considérait Drago comme son mari, ils _étaient_ mariés ! Il vit alors que non seulement les lèvres de Ginny tremblaient, mais aussi ses mains. Il posa alors une main ferme sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux aller voir un docteur ?

-Pourquoi ? Souffla alors la rouquine.

Ses longs cheveux roux lui voilaient le visage, l'empêchant de lire son expression facial. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait !? Tout ce qu'il avait dit c'était d'arrêter d'insulter Drago ! Ce n'était pas la mer à boire franchement ! Il s'obligea alors à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait jamais compris Ginny. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle voulait et qu'est-ce qui la rendait heureuse ou malheureuse. Et elle ne l'avait jamais compris non plus. Elle releva brusquement la tête, ses joues mouillées par les larmes. Et Harry s'obligea à ne pas faire un pas en arrière comme il aurait voulu le faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a d'aussi extraordinaire ? Je t'ai connue toute ma vie…

La main d'Harry se crispa sur le bras de la rouquine qui ne réagit même pas, ses yeux bleus le fixant avec tristesse et colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le regardait de cette manière ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait d'extraordinaire ? Il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi cela devait-il l'étonner… il n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre Ginny. Il n'avait jamais compris son affection démesuré pour lui lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle avait autant insistée pour qu'ils sortent ensemble, ni pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'agréable, et certainement pas compréhensif… et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait à avoir de l'affection pour lui alors qu'elle avait faillit mourir par sa faute. Soudain, les mains de Ginny agrippèrent son visage, l'obligeant à la regarder.

-Dis-moi que ce mariage était un accident ! Dis-moi que tu ne voulais pas l'épouser !

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc. Une part de lui avait envie de la pousser sur le coté et partir sans demander son reste. Il ne lui devait aucune explication, aucune réponse ! Il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments. Il n'aimait pas que les gens se mêlent de sa vie privée. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'à la fin, il n'avait pas voulu marier Ginny. Il aimait être seul, sans véritable attache… Il se souvint alors de Ginny à peine âgée de 5 ans et qui l'avait toujours considérée comme son héro… il se souvenait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu laisser ses yeux qui le regardaient avec tellement de joie et d'innocence… se ternir… et il se souvint de Ginny, aussi blanche qu'un drap à l'hôpital… et portant encore son anneau de fiançailles.

-Le mariage était un accident. Lui dit-il fermement.

Il vit le soulagement éclairé les yeux lumineux. Il ne lui ferait plus de mal… il ne lui ferait plus de mal… il se l'était promis… et c'est pour cela qu'il allait faire ça… pour qu'elle ne souffre plus à cause de lui.

-Mais, je voulais l'épouser. Continua-t-il, tout aussi fermement.

Le soulagement disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à une douleur si aigue qu'il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal. Il comprenait mieux maintenant… c'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de lui mentir qu'elle souffrait à ce point… qu'elle s'accrochait à ce point… Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Ron n'avait jamais voulu qu'il sorte avec Ginny. Son meilleur ami savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait que la faire souffrir. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un menteur… Non… ce n'était pas qu'il était un menteur… c'était plutôt qu'il ne s'attardait jamais sur les sentiments d'autrui. Il préférait ne pas y penser… passer son chemin… parce comprendre les autres… c'était… trop lourd… pour lui.

-Pourquoi !? Pourquoi lui et pas moi !?

Il était… tellement désolé… Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Ginny et, pour la première fois, il la vit comme elle était vraiment. La souffrance qui tordait ses traits fins… la douleur qui déformait sa bouche en une grimace. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du sortir avec elle en premier lieu. Il aurait du être plus attentif envers ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais été honnête avec elle. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé… il n'en n'avait jamais vu l'utilité…

-Parce que mes sentiments pour toi ne se rapprochent même pas du tiers de ce que je ressens pour lui.

Il allait mettre un terme à cette souffrance. Il allait arrêter de se voiler le visage. Il allait arrêter de se mentir à lui-même et aux autres. La jeune fille se laissa alors tomber dans l'herbe, le visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Il n'allait pas la consoler. Il n'allait pas lui mentir en lui disant que tout allait bien.

-Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie ! Toute ma vie !

Ses poings se crispèrent sous la douleur de l'accusation mais, il s'obligea à rester stoïque. C'était la vérité. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec elle… parce qu'il lui avait permis de se coller à lui de cette façon… parce qu'il lui avait laissé croire qu'il était encore son prince charmant… Il l'avait laissé souffrir, il l'avait laissé espérer. Drago avait raison… il était vraiment un crétin arrogant.

-Je suis désolé.

Cela ne la fit que pleurer plus fort et ses sanglots ressemblaient, étrangement, à celui d'un enfant. Cela faisait combien d'année qu'il la faisait souffrir de cette manière ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait mal à d'autres personnes à cause de son incapacité à comprendre les émotions des autres ?

-Je vais m'en aller, maintenant. Murmura le brun.

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Puis, avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle lui agrippa la main levant vers lui des yeux emplis de douleur.

-Reste… avec moi… Supplia-t-elle. S'il te plait… S'il te plait...

Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'elle était à genoux… mais, il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui la petite fille rousse qui le prenait pour un super héro et qui se glissait dans son lit la nuit lorsqu'elle avait un cauchemar. Il se dégagea alors doucement.

-Non.

Elle se remit alors à pleurer et à sangloter. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de se mettre à genoux, de la prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pleure plus. Cela aurait été tellement simple… et cela n'aurait rien arrangé du tout. Ils avaient besoin d'une coupure, aussi dure soit-elle, pour que Ginny puisse recommencer à vivre… ou commencer à vivre…. Il se tourna alors et commença à partir vers la salle de balle. Il avait besoin de parler à Drago… Il avait dit la vérité à Ginny. Il avait voulu ce mariage. Depuis le moment qu'il l'avait connu… pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas éliminé lorsqu'il l'avait découvert dans la ruelle ? Il aurait du pourtant… et il aurait éliminé n'importe qui d'autre… mais… il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago… mais… s'il voulait le découvrir…il allait devoir.

-Ah ! Depuis quand le grand Potter laisse des femmes en dangers sur le feu ! Hurla une voix grave derrière lui.

Il se tourna alors pour apercevoir Alexander Black. Il eut une moue pensive en voyant que les cheveux du jeune vampire arrivaient, maintenant, à ses épaules.

-Cette coiffure te fait ressembler, encore plus, à ton père.

Alexander eut une petite grimace alors que ses yeux aciers le fusillaient sans ménagement.

-Je ne pense pas que maman apprécierait. Répliqua-t-il.

-Si Rogue n'apprécie pas… il pourra toujours se consoler avec ta sœur.

La petite grimace d'Alexander s'agrandit alors. Harry haussa une épaule avant de continuer son chemin. Il avait besoin de parler à Drago.

-Si c'est ton mari, superbe d'ailleurs, que tu cherches, je l'ai vu partir là-bas .

Alexander lui pointa alors la direction opposée.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de mon mari ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Hormis le fait que Papa me l'a présenté. Je dois dire qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu ! Il est vraiment beau !

L'irritation qu'Harry ressentit face à l'exclamation du jeune vampire le prit complètement au dépourvu. Merlin, Alexander était son filleul ! Il était donc impossible qu'il puisse lui arracher la tête ! De toute façon, Rogue viendrait lui arracher, un à un, les os s'il touchait à son petit garçon… sans compter Sirius…

-Et il est vraiment à moi. L'avertit-il.

Alexander se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire amusé avant de repartir vers la salle de balle. Harry prit alors une profonde inspiration. Il allait chercher Drago… et il s'expliquerait… et il lui dirait ses sentiments… d'accord, ils étaient flous… Mais… il serait honnête… envers lui-même et envers Drago.

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde alors, comme tout le monde le sait déjà, c'est noël bientôt ! Alors j'ai décidé de donner deux cadeaux à tous mes lecteurs adorés… premièrement (roulement de tambours) un chapitre deux fois plus long pour chacune de mes fics ! Et… l'autre cadeau est que je répondrais à toutes les reviews reçues pour ces chapitres. Donc si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, c'est le monde ! Par contre, j'aimerais demander quelque chose en échange… je veux pleins de reviews ! Je sais qu'il y a, au moins, 500 personnes qui lisent toutes mes fics… alors… Faisons un effort mutuellement ! C'est noël après tout !!

**Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon!**

**Chapitre 22**

Harry commençait, vraiment, en avoir marre de marcher… Bon sang ! Mais où est-ce que Drago avait bien pu partir ? Pourquoi son mari décidait-il de disparaitre au moment même où il avait le plus besoin de sa présence ! Un soupir gonfla sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer dans l'immense jardin que Dumbledore entretenait avec amour. Enfin, s'il pouvait appeler cette espèce de forêt amazonienne entretenue… Les fleurs semblaient pousser n'importe comment… les arbres étaient hauts et vaguement inquiétants… une chance qu'il était incapable de différencier un pétunia d'une mauvaise herbe parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il devait y en avoir… Merlin… pourquoi pensait-il aux mauvaises herbes lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Parler de ses sentiments. Un frisson désagréable lui traversa le dos alors qu'une grimace explicite se formait sur son visage. Qu'était-il sensé dire ? _Oh Drago depuis que je t'ai vu mon cœur a fait « boum boum » ? _Il faillit se donner un coup de poing face à cette phrase tout à fait ridicule. Merlin… même un enfant de 5 ans aurait mieux fait que lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de trouver un moyen efficace et concis d'expliquer ses sentiments pour être, enfin, débarrassé de cette corvée. Il crut entendre le bruit d'un coup sourd et puissant et s'arrêta net sur ses pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

-Relâchez-moi immédiatement. Siffla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Son corps se crispa un peu plus avant qu'il n'ordonne à ses jambes d'accélérer la cadence. Il n'était pas sur d'aimer le ton de voix de Drago. Bien que sa voix était, comme à l'ordinaire froide et cristalline, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer une certaine… il ignorait qu'est-ce que c'était mais il était convaincu de ne pas aimer ça.

-J'ai dit **non **!!

Cette fois-ci, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer la terreur qui emplissait la voix de Drago, et il se mit, aussitôt, à courir et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant le vampire qui n'avait cessé d'admirer Drago… pencher sur celui-ci, ses longues canines prêtes à s'enfoncer dans la jugulaire de son mari. Une fureur sans nom s'abattit alors sur lui, le faisant voir instantanément rouge. Comment ce type osait-il…. Comment osait-il… il s'élança alors sur le vampire, s'apprêtant à le tuer efficacement lorsqu'il vit les mains de Drago, qui étaient accrochées à la veste du vampire, émettre une légère lumière bleutée puis, en moins d'une seconde, les bras du vampire commencèrent à se couvrir de glace. Drago poussa alors un petit cri, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le choc. Et lui, ne pouvait que rester figer sur place. En moins d'une minute, le vampire se retrouva couvert par une épaisse couche de glace, les canines encore sortis et les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

-Drago… Murmura-t-il doucement.

Le blond sursauta violemment et se tourna d'un bond vers lui, la respiration affolée. Il pouvait sentir, comme en vague, la peur et l'incompréhension qui envahissait son mari. Sans un mot, il ouvrit les bras. Et fut étrangement heureux lorsque Drago n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se jeter contre son torse, enfonçant sa tête sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir le corps gracile qui tremblait légèrement, le faisant grincer des dents.

-Il voulait boire mon sang. Souffla Drago. Il voulait boire mon sang… Et maintenant, il est devenu de la glace.

Il se contenta de serrer Drago plus fort dans ses bras, son cerveau travaillant à plus de mille kilomètre heure. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Seuls les Sangs Purs pouvaient utiliser la magie. Seuls les Sangs Purs… son regard se posa alors sur la chevelure lumineuse de Drago.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Le blond se contenta de lever vers lui des yeux affolés et il secoua lentement la tête. Il se poserait plus tard des questions. Pour le moment, il se devait d'emmener Drago loin d'ici… il se devait de le mettre en sécurité. Son regard s'attarda alors sur le vampire encore figé par la glace. Il posa une main délicate sur l'épaule de Drago, l'obligeant à se dégager.

-Harry ?

-Attends une seconde.

Il se dirigea alors vers le vampire et posa sa main sur son bras. La glace se transforma alors, aussitôt, en eau, permettant de le libérer. Le vampire dont il ignorait le nom laissa alors échapper un long soupir soulagé.

-Vous m'avez libérer mon Seigneur ! S'exclama-t-il. Quelle puissance ! Quel…

-La ferme. Ordonna sèchement Harry.

Il se saisit alors de la gorge du vampire et eut un petit sourire amusé en le voyant blanchir dangereusement. Il pouvait sentir la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines, lui tétanisant le cerveau. Et il fit bien attention à laisser ses doigts émettre un peu de feu. Si Drago pouvait le geler… lui il pouvait le bruler vif… et il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

-Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire ? Susurra-t-il dangereusement.

Le vampire pâlit un peu plus, le faisant sourire. Qu'il ait peur… qu'il tremble… cela ne le faisait que plus plaisir.

-Mon Seigneur… Il n'est qu'un Alchà…. Répondit-il faiblement.

-Les Alchà ont autant de droit que nous…

Les membres du vampire se mirent alors à trembler, ses yeux devenant rouges et encore plus terrifiés. Mais, Harry n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il le jeta alors sur le sol, le regardant avec autant d'importance que s'il avait été un insecte.

-Ton nom. Ordonna-t-il.

-Gregor Valent. Murmura-t-il.

-Va au près de Dumbledore et dit lui ce que tu as fait.

Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent pour, ensuite, se voiler de larmes. Dommage qu'Harry n'avait jamais ressentit la moindre compassion pour ceux qui se pensaient tous permis. Le vampire sembla sur le point de le supplier mais, un simple regard noir de sa part lui fit changer d'avis et il partit rapidement, les yeux encore baissés sur le sol. Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir. Et voila une des nombreuses raisons qui empêchaient les vampires de cohabiter avec les Alchà. Merde. Il se tourna alors vers Drago qui le fixait, ses bras autour de ses épaules. Jamais il n'avait vu Drago avec un air aussi vulnérable. Il s'approcha alors de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda doucement Harry.

Les yeux argentés se fixèrent sur lui puis une lueur meurtrière voila ceux-ci et, en un mouvement brusque, le blond se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Tout va bien. Vous pouvez vous en allez.

Harry essaya, avec peine, de ne pas perdre son sang froid. Merlin qu'il détestait lorsque Drago le vouvoyait avec son ton formel…. Comme s'ils étaient des étrangers alors qu'ils avaient faillis faire l'amour à plusieurs reprises.

-Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi. Commença le brun. Mais, je suis venu ici pour m'expliquer avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer ? Cracha Drago. Tu as décidé de retourner avec ton ancienne fiancée, bravo pour toi !

Harry ignorait s'il devait se réjouir que Drago ne le vouvoyait plus… ou bien s'énerver parce que le blond semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête. Merde. Il se passa alors une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et dévisagea calmement le blond.

-Non. Je ne retournerais jamais avec Ginny.

-Pourquoi donc ? Vous sembliez tellement… confortable l'un avec l'autre… s'en était touchant.

Merlin qu'il détestait lorsque Drago employait ce ton sarcastique et vindicatif. Surtout lorsque ses beaux yeux argentés semblaient vouloir le transpercer. Merde. Il se devait d'être honnête. Il se devait de dire à Drago ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et non de, tout simplement, tourner les talons et partir comme il en mourrait d'envie.

-J'ai une dette envers elle, et c'est pour cela que je la traite de cette manière.

-Une dette ? Pourquoi ?! A cause de l'immense amour que tu as pour elle ?

-Non. Parce qu'elle a essayé de se suicider à cause de moi.

Il vit les yeux de Drago, qui étaient alors emplis de dérision, s'écarquiller alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Harry ignora, du mieux qu'il put, la douleur aigue qui s'abattit sur son cœur.

-Harry… Souffla alors le blond.

-Je ne voulais pas me marier avec elle. L'interrompit Harry.

Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il avait besoin de courage… il avait besoin d'être honnête… parce que… sinon… jamais Drago ne comprendrait pourquoi il avait agit de cette manière et son mariage en serait, à jamais, endommagé.

-Alors, le jour du mariage… alors que je mettais mon smoking… je me suis enfui.

Il pouvait encore se souvenir du nœud qui lui enserrait la gorge, de ses mains moites et de la peur presque maladive qui s'était emparé de lui. Oh non… il aurait impossible pour lui de se marier avec elle. Jamais.

-Je ne suis revenu qu'une semaine plus tard… et elle était à l'hôpital… elle avait essayé de s'ouvrir les veines…

Il n'osait même pas regarder Drago. Merlin… la culpabilité l'envahis de nouveau, lui donnant l'envie de vomir tripes et boyaux… Merlin… il avait faillit tuer la sœur de Ron… il avait faillit tuer _sa_ petite sœur… Tout ça parce qu'il avait été tellement égoïste et qu'il avait été incapable d'être honnête avec elle… il se souvint alors de Ginny dans le jardin pleurant à chaudes larmes… tremblant comme une enfant. Il avait fait la bonne chose. Il laissa échapper un rire amer.

-Je suis sorti avec elle pendant 10 ans… Cracha-t-il. Et c'est le jour de notre mariage que j'ai réalisé que je ne serais jamais capable de l'aimer.

Son rire redoubla alors. Et elle lui avait pardonné… elle ne l'avait jamais blâmé… elle s'était contenté de le serrer dans ses bras alors qu'il lui aurait volontiers offert sa tête sur un plateau d'argent.

-Elle ne m'a jamais blâmé… elle aurait put m'enlever tous ce que je possédais… la seule famille qu'il me restait encore…

Elle aurait pu lui enlever Ron, Madame Weasley, Monsieur Weasley… tout le monde… il aurait put être seul de nouveau… Mais, elle l'avait juste serré dans ses bras.

-Elle ne m'a jamais hait pour ma lâcheté.

Il réalisa qu'il tremblait seulement lorsque Drago posa ses bras autour de sa nuque, le ramenant contre son corps. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il mit ses propres bras autour de la taille délicate.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura doucement Drago.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Elle ne me collera plus de cette manière.

Il croisa alors le regard surpris du blond.

-Je lui ai, enfin, dis la vérité… pour qu'elle arrête de m'attendre inutilement.

Un petit silence se fit alors entre eux, seulement troubler par le bruit de leurs respirations. L'odeur de Drago… sa chaleur… il plaqua un peu plus son corps contre celui de son mari. Tout de lui le rendait complètement cinglé. Tout de lui l'obligeait à devenir meilleur… plus fort… plus compréhensif… plus tendre… il voulait juste… il voulait juste…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Bredouilla le blond.

Harry se redressa alors et posa ses mains en corolles autour du visage de Drago. Tellement magnifique… tellement jeune… tellement arrogant…tellement sensible… pas du tout son genre de personne… pas du tout quelqu'un qui était sensé l'attiré… pourtant… il posa délicatement son front sur celui du blond ses yeux plongeants dans les orbes argentés.

-Je lui ai dis que ce que je ressentais pour elle n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de se que je ressentais pour toi.

Il ignorait à quelle réaction il s'attendait exactement… mais, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir les yeux de Drago se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il baissait vivement le regard vers le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien du tout. Répliqua Drago.

Il releva doucement le visage de Drago pour que celui-ci le regarde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait sur le point de pleurer ? Avait-il encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait ? Mais… tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était dire ses sentiments ! Pour la millième fois, il regretta le temps béni où les émotions des gens ne le concernaient nullement.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as dérangé ?

Le blond secoua fermement la tête, une larme dégringolant lentement sur sa joue blanche. Harry allait, vraiment, commencer à paniquer.

-C'est juste que… après que mon père soit mort… je ne croyais pas que je pourrais ressentir quoi que ce soit pour quiconque… et tu es arrivé et maintenant tu me dis quelque chose comme ça…

Un petit rougissement voila alors les joues de Drago et ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes… et Harry n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi adorable de toute sa vie. Il se pencha alors doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Les lèvres du blond s'entrouvrirent aussitôt et, pour la première fois, Harry essaya d'y aller doucement… il mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure avant de plonger voluptueusement sa langue dans la bouche offerte… Merlin… la bouche de Drago était tellement brulante… une de ses mains s'enfonça dans la chevelure douce alors que sa bouche se faisait plus vorace. Il voulait cette bouche… il voulait ce corps… il voulait tellement… et la langue de Drago qui se joignait à cette danse érotique… un feulement animal s'échappa de ses lèvres, menaçant de le rendre fou. Il se détacha à contre cœur.

-Allons dans notre chambre… Souffla-t-il.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent légèrement puis il hocha lentement la tête. Harry l'entraina alors dans la salle de bal, se faufilant efficacement entre les nombreuses personnes qui voulaient lui parler. Il n'avait pas le temps de parler. Il voulait, tout simplement, embrassé le corps nu et offert de son mari et, ainsi, assouvir toutes les pulsions qui lui travaillaient le corps depuis que Drago était apparu dans sa vie. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la salle, ils se dirigèrent, en silence, vers leur chambre. Un stupide sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres d'Harry… il se sentait… ridiculement heureux… Drago n'était plus fâché contre lui… et il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il eut une grimace en devinant que son sourire idiot avait du redoubler. Merlin… il se serait donné des baffes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Drago ferma doucement la porte avant de s'appuyer sur celle-ci, ses yeux argentés légèrement affolés. Harry posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

-Je peux attendre tu sais… Lui fit-il remarquer.

Un petit sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres fines de son mari avant que celui-ci ne le prenne par la cravate et rapproche, encore plus, son visage du sien.

-Toi tu peux peut-être attendre… Susurra-t-il. Mais, pas moi.

Et sa bouche se plaqua contre la sienne, lui enlevant toutes pensées cohérentes. Il frotta alors son corps contre celui de Drago qui se contenta de gémir contre sa bouche, ses mains se raccrochant encore plus à son cou. Merlin… il voulait tout… il aurait tout… Il se pencha alors et se saisit des jambes de Drago, les enroulant autour de sa taille. Il eut un petit grognement en sentant l'érection de Drago directement contre la sienne. Il l'emmena alors jusqu'au lit et le déposa doucement dessus et eut un coup au cœur en voyant Drago allongé sur son lit… son smoking blanc ne laissant absolument rien à l'imagination. Chaque courbe, chaque ligne, chaque recoin de ce corps… lui appartenait complètement… chaque goutte de sang qui bouillonnait en Drago… dans un grognement profondément animal, il se plaça directement entre les jambes offertes et donna un profond coup de hanche, frottant efficacement leurs deux érections. Drago rejeta alors la tête par en arrière, ses yeux se fermant sous l'assaut. Trop de vêtement… Harry se saisit alors de la veste blanche de son mari et la propulsa au loin et la chemise fut tout aussi rapidement enlevé. Toute cette peau lui appartenait… il pouvait toucher… marquer… lécher… il se mit alors à mordiller délicatement l'épaule de Drago avant de descendre plus bas jusqu'aux boutons chairs roses qui reposaient fièrement dressés sur le torse de Drago. Il posa alors ses lèvres autour du mamelon de son mari, ce qui lui valut un gémissement profond et presque douloureux. Sa langue se mit à tournoyer autour de celui-ci et Drago semblait complètement incapable de cesser de gémir. Merlin… il pouvait sentir son pantalon devenir de plus en plus serré alors que Drago essayait, tant bien que mal, de se frotter contre lui. Il posa un de ses doigts sur l'autre mamelon de Drago et, au même moment, mordilla doucement celui qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Il n'aurait pas pu demander une meilleure réponse. Le blond laissa échapper une supplication déchirante, sa tête commençant à bouger frénétiquement. Et Harry aimait cela… Oh oui… il voulait rendre Drago complètement fou… avant de le prendre… encore et encore… son sexe frémit légèrement face à cette pensée agréable et il se força à se calmer… il voulait rendre Drago cinglé avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre arrive… Sa bouche se détacha alors de la poitrine de son mari pour descendre jusqu'au nombril du blond qu'il entreprit de lécher lentement… le ventre de Drago frémissait légèrement alors que sa bouche descendait plus bas que le nombril… il utilisa sa main pour défaire la boucle de ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de Drago.

-Oh mon Dieu… Gémit Drago.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur le visage d'Harry et, de la langue, il simula l'acte sexuel dans le creux du nombril de Drago. Il pouvait imaginer le visage empourpré par le plaisir de Drago… et il ne pouvait attendre d'enfin être en lui… enfin… sa main se crispa vaguement sur la fermeture éclair de Drago et il se força à se calmer. Doucement… calmement… il voulait que la première fois de Drago soit un moment inoubliable… il se redressa alors et enleva rapidement le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du blond, le laissant complètement nu sous ses yeux avides. Sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine.

-Tu es magnifique…. Murmura-t-il.

Avant que Drago ne puisse réagir davantage, il posa subtilement ses lèvres sur la tête de l'érection du blond et il put entendre, clairement, la respiration saccadée de son mari. Tout aussi lentement, il passa sa langue sur le contour de la tête de l'érection de Drago. Il allait faire Drago gémir… non… il allait le faire supplier… il le prit alors complètement dans sa bouche, faisant son mari pousser un long grognement. Pendant que Drago était perdu dans le va et vient qu'il exerçait sur son érection, Harry ouvrit le tiroir de son armoire, sortant le lubrifiant. Il en étala attentivement sur ses doigts avant de tracer l'entré de Drago qui sembla ne pas le remarquer du tout. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il enfonça profondément son doigt en lui que le blond laissa échapper un petit cri de pure plaisir. Harry se mit alors à sucer avec encore plus de gourmandise alors qu'un deuxième doigt s'ajoutait à l'intérieur de Drago. Qu'il était étroit… Merlin… qu'est-ce qu'il était étroit… il ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'est-ce que cela allait bien pouvoir faire de pouvoir enfin rentrer en Drago… enfin… un gémissement s'échappa de ses propres lèvres, faisant pousser à Drago un léger cri.

-Plus fort ! Plus vite ! Lui ordonna le blond.

Le complet abandon qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de Drago lui fit presque perdre le contrôle, il eut envie, pendant cinq secondes, de tout laisser tomber, de mettre les jambes de Drago sur ses épaules et juste y aller… plus tard… plus tard… Merlin… il avait besoin de tout son contrôle pour ne pas écouter les besoins de son corps. Il rajouta alors, finalement, le troisième doigt à l'intérieur de Drago qui écartait encore plus les jambes, ses mains accrochées dans ses cheveux.

-Oh mon Dieu… Sanglota Drago. Oh mon Dieu…

Il aurait bien pleuré, lui aussi pour que Dieu l'aide mais, il ne pouvait que supporter les crispations de son sexe qui semblait le supplier de juste prendre Drago maintenant… Merlin…

-Je suis… Je suis prêt… Seigneur ! Je suis prêt !

Il se redressa alors d'un bond, enlevant sa bouche de l'érection de Drago, se déshabillant d'un coup et se saisissant du lubrifiant pour en mettre sur son sexe douloureux. Il laissa échapper un profond gémissement lorsque sa main se promena sur son érection… et son gémissement redoubla lorsque les yeux de Drago se promenèrent sur son corps… des yeux tellement sombres… tellement sensuels… il allait devenir cinglé. Il allongea alors le blond sur le lit se plaçant entre ses jambes. Son érection caressa doucement l'entrée de Drago et il eut un léger frémissement… enfin… les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il posa sa bouche contre son oreille.

-Vient en moi… Souffla le blond.

Il était complètement inutile de le lui demander deux fois. Lentement il entra en Drago, serrant fermement les dents pour ne pas commencer, tout simplement, à donner des coups de boutoirs. Tellement étroit… tellement chaud… il avait l'impression d'être retourné chez lui… enfin… les ongles de Drago s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules… il n'en ressentit aucune douleur… il était au paradis de toute façon… il s'enfonça alors jusqu'au plus profond de son mari et resta parfaitement immobile. Il fallait que Drago s'habitue… il fallait que Drago lui donne la permission de bouger… jusqu'à ce moment là…

-Bouge… je t'en supplie… Sanglota Drago.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry et il donna un léger coup de rein qui fit Drago gémir comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il pouvait sentir la sueur qui dégringolait sur son front, dans son dos… Merlin… il donna un autre coup de rein, celui-ci plus puissant et le blond laissa sa tête retombée sur l'oreiller, semblant entièrement perdu dans ses sensations. Le voir ainsi… offert… prêt à tout prendre fut la fin d'Harry. En un mouvement rapide, il se saisit des jambes de Drago et ses coups de boutoirs rentrèrent directement en contact avec la prostate de Drago qui ne put que laisser échapper un cri perçant alors que lui-même se mettait à grogner comme un animal en furie. Merlin… tellement étroit… tellement tout… ses hanches semblaient incapables de pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait besoin de jouir… il avait besoin de se laisser aller… enfin… avec Drago… en Drago…

-Merde… Grogna-t-il férocement.

Sa bouche se posa alors sur celle de Drago, absorbant ses cris en lui. Merlin… il allait venir… ses coups de hanches devinrent encore plus brutales, la sueur aidant la friction entre son corps et celui de Drago. Le sexe n'avait jamais ressemblé à ça. Merlin… Oh Merlin… Il détacha alors ses lèvres de celles de Drago et il sentit ses canines s'allonger, en un mouvement souple, il posa sa bouche contre la jugulaire de Drago et mordit. Le sang chaud de Drago envahit alors sa bouche… le faisant voir rouge… il entendit, vaguement, un cri sortir de la bouche de Drago avant que son corps ne devienne aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer puis il sentit l'orgasme de Drago jusqu'au gout de son sang… Ce gout faillit le rendre fou et, soudain, ce fut lui qui se laissa aller détachant ses lèvres du cou de Drago pour laisser échapper un long feulement. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son mari, la respiration haletante. Pendant quelques secondes, le seul bruit qui emplit la chambre fut leurs deux respirations puis, Harry se redressa légèrement pour voir le visage rayonnant de Drago qui semblait totalement épuisé. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un complètement épuisé et en sueur d'aussi magnifique. Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se pencher jusqu'à l'oreille de son mari.

-Alors… tu crois encore que le sexe ne dure que 10 minutes ?

Sa seule réponse fut une légère claque sur son épaule.

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde !! Désolé pour le retard mais ma famille a débarqué chez moi ! (et quand je dis famille… je veux dire la tante, le cousin germain, le chat, tout le monde !)

**Message de l'auteur** : Concernant les reviews de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction… je n'ai aucun moyen de vous contactez de vous répondre parce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de réponse aux reviews dans mes chapitres sous risque que la fic soit supprimée. Donc, donnez-moi votre e-mail ou un moyen de vous contacter !

**Chapitre 23**

Harry était à peut près convaincu qu'il venait de se réveiller avec le sourire le plus débile de tout l'univers… et il s'en fichait royalement… le sourire s'agrandit un peu plus alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de la taille fine de Drago… Un Drago complètement nu. Merlin ce qu'il avait l'air mièvre et ridicule… et Merlin qu'il s'en fichait… en fait… à part si Drago était en danger… rien ne le ferait bouger de cette confortable position… Drago collé contre son torse… ses doux cheveux lui caressant le bas du menton… son corps plaqué contre le sien… et il était juste dans la bonne position pour… un léger grognement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres alors qu'il serrait un peu plus Drago près de lui.

-Est-ce normal que je sente ton érection contre mon dos ? Demanda impitoyablement le blond.

Le brun se contenta de laisser échapper un petit reniflement amusé. Il était excité ? Et alors ? Il était normal. Et il se trouvait dans un lit avec une superbe créature… qui était nue. Il aurait de sérieux problèmes s'il n'avait pas voulu faire l'amour avec Drago… il aurait fallu qu'il soit fait de glace… De glace… il se souvint alors de son mari et de ce qu'il avait fait à ce vampire qui avait sur le point de… une colère féroce lui agrippa le ventre, l'obligeant à prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Drago… hier…

Il pouvait sentir que le corps de Drago, qui était alors parfaitement détendu, se crisper férocement. Une légère grimace déforma alors ses traits. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il se devait de poser des questions à Drago. Après tout, il était convaincu que ce vampire avait du en parler à Dumbledore, et que Dumbledore poserait des questions.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passer. Répliqua froidement le blond. Je ne sais…

-Drago… seulement les sangs-purs peuvent faire de la magie.

-Tu n'es pas un sang-pur et pourtant tu en fais. Fit remarquer son mari.

Harry garda pendant quelques instants le silence, une légère grimace sur son visage. Oui… il n'était pas un sang-pur… oui il n'était pas sensé faire de la magie… ni faire peur aux autres vampires… de toute façon il était une anormalité depuis le début.

-Tu as raison. Ma mère était humaine… mais elle n'était pas n'importe quelle humaine…

Drago se tourna lentement vers lui et le brun baissa la tète. Sa mère n'était pas une humaine comme les autres. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas ordinaire. Et c'était pour cette raison que lui et Nott se détestaient…. Que la plupart des vampires n'hésiteraient pas à lui tourner le dos et boire tout son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. C'était pour cette raison…

-Ma mère était une chasseuse de vampire.

Il ignorait complètement comment ses parents avaient bien pu faire pour tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre… Pourquoi… qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'un sang-pur et une chasseuse de vampire tombent amoureux ? Il l'ignorait… de toute façon ils avaient été tués bien avant qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main douce de Drago se poser sur sa joue et lui remonter lentement la tête. Ses yeux gris le dévisageaient intensément, lui coupant le souffle.

-C'est une mauvaise chose que ta mère soit une chasseuse de vampire ?

-Si mon père n'avait pas été un sang-pur… il aurait été tué immédiatement. Les chasseurs de vampires et les vampires… se haïssent… d'accord, ils ont un accord, maintenant, pour ne pas se tuer sans raison… Mais aucun vampire n'a pas eu quelqu'un dans sa famille tué par un chasseur de vampire… et pareillement pour les chasseurs de vampires… Il y a trop de sang entre eux.

Une grimace lui déforma, de nouveau, le visage. Les vampires le détestaient… les chasseurs de vampires le détestaient… Une image involontaire de son enfance… des murmures sur son passage… Au moins il était puissant… S'il n'avait pas été puissant. Soudainement, les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur les siennes, lui enlevant efficacement sa grimace.

-N'ai pas l'air aussi triste.

-Je ne suis pas triste.

Il ne l'était plus en tout cas. C'était tout à fait inutile d'être triste. Cela ne changeait rien… et puis… il avait trouvé des personnes… même s'il était absolument nul pour les comprendre… il avait trouvé des gens pour être avec lui… et il allait se tirer une balle dans la tête s'il continuait à penser des choses aussi mièvres et ridicules.

-Je ne suis plus seul maintenant, donc je ne suis pas triste.

Il envoya alors à Drago un petit sourire amusé tandis que celui-ci rougissait légèrement, détournant la tête vers le coté. Il n'était plus vraiment seul depuis qu'il avait rencontré les Weasley… depuis que Madame Weasley l'avait pris dans ses bras… depuis que Ron l'avait choisit comme meilleur ami… depuis que Ginny l'avait prit pour son prince charmant… il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Mieux valait ne pas penser à la rouquine pour le moment. Elle irait mieux… elle trouverait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et la chérirait comme il n'avait pas pu le faire… ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Drago et il sentit une étrange tendresse envahir son âme, menaçant de lui monter à la tête… et tant qu'il aurait le blond à ses cotés… les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent alors autour de son cou, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.

-Je resterais avec toi. Murmura doucement le blond.

Il n'y avait absolument rien de romantique dans cette promesse… on pouvait promettre à un chien de rester avec lui… et Drago n'avait pas précisé combien de temps il comptait rester avec lui… Mais… ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur les lèvres fines et il ferma les yeux… Mais… il ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un soubresaut et de commencer à sourire comme un imbécile. Bon… il allait devoir s'habituer à sourire de cette manière de toute évidence… un léger tapotement à la porte lui fit redresser la tête alors qu'une mince silhouette ouvrait légèrement la porte.

-Seigneur Potter… vous êtes attendu, ainsi que votre époux, dans la salle de réunion dans 30 minutes.

Et la silhouette disparut dans un petit écran de fumée. La salle de réunion… merde…

-Drago…. Commença-t-il.

-Je sais, allons-y.

En silence, ils se levèrent et partir prendre leur douche. Harry s'efforça de ne pas commencer à le regarder pour, ensuite, commencer à le toucher. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça… en fait… tout commençait à devenir étrange. Drago qui arrivait à faire de la magie… alors qu'il n'était qu'un Alchà… et Ginny qui parlait du retour de Voldemort. Le retour de Voldemort… un frisson désagréable traversa sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Et cette attaque où il y avait eu bien trop de vampire…. Beaucoup trop d'attaques… Et Rogue qui n'avait pas revu un seul de ses anciens _amis_…. Quelque chose sentait mauvais… merde… il s'habilla méthodiquement, son visage illisible. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la gueule du lion. Des vampires et des chasseurs de vampires partout. Merde. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la salle, la main de Drago se faufila dans la sienne. C'était ridicule. Il n'avait pas 5 ans. Il n'avait pas besoin de réconfort. Pourtant, sa main se serra autour de celle de Drago. La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle fut le visage souriant de Théodore Nott. Ce qu'il méprisait ce type… et il fut encore plus énerver en voyant qu'il se trouvait à coté d'Hermione… de toute façon, il était toujours à coté d'Hermione. Un chasseur de vampire et une vampire… Sauf qu'Hermione n'était pas une sang-pure… elle n'aurait droit à aucune clémence. Il chassa rapidement ses pensés… il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça pour le moment. Tous les regards étaient sur lui. Il détestait lorsque tous les regards se trouvaient sur lui. Comme s'il était un rat de laboratoire à disséquer attentivement. Un soulagement sans nom se faufila en lui lorsque Dumbledore se racla la gorge, forçant l'assemblée à le regarder. Il se sentait déjà bien mieux.

-Bonjour à vous tous… si je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour une seule raison…

Son sourire qui était, d'ordinaire, fermement en place, semblait être parti dans un endroit très loin pour laisser, à sa place, un vieil homme ridé et fatigué… le seul véritable sang-pur qui restait… et qui était si vieux… et qui perdait chaque jour ses pouvoirs… Merlin… La main d'Harry se resserra autour de celle de Drago et il pria silencieusement pour ne pas faire de mal à son mari. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal…. Mais…

-Il se pourrait que Voldemort soit, très prochainement, de retour.

-C'est ridicule. Répliqua aussitôt un des vampires.

L'assemblée commença alors vivement à protester, les exclamations s'élevant de toutes parts. Harry, pour sa part, se contenta de rester parfaitement stoïque. Il pouvait crier, il pouvait hurler… mais si Voldemort était de retour, il n'aurait aucun autre choix que de s'incliner et d'accepter la réalité.

-Pour revenir à la vie… Voldemort n'aurait besoin que d'une seule chose. Les interrompit calmement Dumbledore. Du sang d'un sang-pur…

-Mais ils sont tous morts à l'exception de vous. Répliqua Nott, son sourire fermement en place.

-Ils ne sont pas tous morts.

Un silence s'abattit alors sur la salle. Harry pouvait comprendre leur étonnement puisqu'il était occupé à écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Dumbledore… divaguait. C'était la seule solution…

-Narcissa Black.

Harry ne connaissait pas ce nom. Certes, puisqu'elle se nommait Black… elle devait être de la famille de Sirius… mais il ne la connaissait pas… il n'avait jamais vu un portrait d'elle…

-Elle est morte. S'exclama un vampire. Je l'ai vu couverte de sang il y a de cela 100 ans ! Je l'ai vu !

Les yeux du vampire semblaient presque sortir de ses orbites alors que sa respiration était haletante. Son visage semblait exprimer une douleur si intense qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de compatir silencieusement avec lui. Les vampires étaient attiré par les Sangs-Purs… il ignorait pourquoi… mais…

-Et moi je l'ai vu il y a 16 ans de cela, en parfaite santé. Fit remarquer le vieux directeur.

Les yeux du vieux vampire dérivèrent alors sur la fenêtre… et sur l'église que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin…

-Pourquoi ce serait-elle montrer devant vous ? Demanda alors un vieil homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas du tout.

Un petit sourire apparut alors sur le visage parcheminé de Dumbledore.

-Pour me demander un service… un service très important…

Harry était convaincu que la salle devait retenir son souffle… lui-même ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à la chamade.

-De transformer son fils unique en humain.

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur** : Ce message concerne une revieweuse qui se nomme **Melodie** ! Salut ! C'est juste pour te dire que ton e-mail n'apparait pas dans tes reviews…

**Chapitre 24**

Transformer… son fils unique en humain… Malgré lui, Harry tourna les yeux vers Drago… qui semblait bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire… ses yeux gris étaient écarquillés par la stupeur et le choc tandis que ses dents s'enfonçaient durement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Merlin tout puissant…

_-Ils disaient… qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une femme aussi belle… avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc… ses yeux aussi froids que la glace…_

Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc… des yeux froids comme la glace… c'était ceux que Ginny avait dit… et Drago… savait faire de la magie… seuls les Sangs-Purs pouvaient en faire… enfin… lui était une exception… il n'avait presque jamais envie de boire du sang… il ne ressemblait à aucun Alchà qu'il avait rencontré… et Merlin savait qu'il avait rencontré des Alchà. Oh Merlin… Il pouvait voir que Drago commençait, de plus en plus, à perdre le contrôle. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus ronds et effrayés. Merde ! Drago ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle ici ! Pas devant cette horde de vampires affamés dont il ignorait les allégeances ! Et si certains d'entres eux étaient au service de Voldemort ? Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les vampires qui étaient d'accord avec ses lois qui interdisaient de boire le sang des humains. En un mouvement rapide et, il l'espérait, nonchalant, il posa sa main sur celle de Drago, essayant tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Il y avait une minuscule possibilité que Drago ne soit pas le fils de cette femme… il y avait une minuscule possibilité que Drago ne soit qu'un Alchà très spécial qui n'avait absolument rien à craindre de… sa main se resserra autour de celle de son mari qui se contenta de lever sur lui des yeux si grands… si effrayés. Merde.

-C'est absurde ! S'exclama alors l'un des vampires. C'est de la démence ! C'est…

-Et où est cet enfant exactement ?

Harry tourna aussitôt son regard vers celui qui avait posé cette question. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme… cet homme qui était un humain… un chasseur de vampire… et qui demandait où se trouvait l'un des derniers Sang-Purs qui existaient. Il dut s'empêcher, de toutes ses forces, de ne pas laisser échapper un grognement rauque et colérique. Dumbledore se tourna calmement vers lui.

-Où se trouve cet enfant ne regarde aucun d'entre vous… vampires et chasseurs de vampires. La personne qui devrait nous préoccuper est Narcissa Black. Son fils est en sécurité.

Est-ce que Dumbledore sous-entendait que Drago n'était pas le fils de cette femme ? Un vague sentiment d'espoir lui étreint le cœur… avant qu'il ne croise les yeux étincelants du directeur. Non… avant même qu'il ne puisse foudroyer vicieusement du regard Dumbledore, celui-ci se tourna vivement vers les autres vampires.

-Nous devons la retrouver, et vite… avant que Voldemort ne boit son sang et revienne à la vie.

Tous les vampires présents se mirent à frissonner d'effroi… même Hermione… il put voir, du coin de l'œil, Ron passer un bras possessif autour des épaules de Blaise qui se contenta d'agripper fermement sa main. Oh Merde…

-Qui ira la chercher ? Demanda l'un des chasseurs de vampires.

-Severus… Commença Dumbledore.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse lui arracher la tête très lentement, le vieil homme lui fit un geste de main apaisant.

-Sirius… Hermione… Ronald…Et Harry.

Dès la mention de son nom, tous les vampires se tournèrent vers lui en un seul mouvement. Harry ne put que déglutir le plus silencieusement possible. Certains le fixaient avec une immense tristesse… s'il venait à mourir, ils n'auraient aucune chance de boire son sang… et d'autres, les pires, le fixaient comme s'il était le Messie… Il détestait ces regards… Il pouvait supporter la convoitise… que tout le monde veuille boire son sang… Mais ces regards d'adoration… de certitude qu'il réussirait là où tout le monde avait échoué… il avait envie de leur hurler qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas comment il avait fait pour tuer Voldemort la première fois ! Et qu'il ignorait encore plus maintenant comme le faire ! Il se força à garder son air impassible. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent… ils n'étaient que des idiots.

-Théodore vous accompagnera. Déclara de nouveau le chasseur de vampire.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Avec ses épais cheveux blancs… et son visage emplis de cicatrices différentes… ainsi que de ses yeux verts émeraude. Il ravala difficilement sa salive. Il ne voulait pas y penser. En fait, il ne voulait penser à rien… Hormis cette main qui se trouvait sous la sienne et qui tremblait imperceptiblement. Il se contenta de resserrer ses doigts autour de ceux de son mari… et son regard tomba directement dans les yeux amusés de Théodore Nott. Ce qu'il détestait ce type. Avec ses yeux verts-bleus… qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien voir en lui ? Un cobaye ? Un objet de science-fiction ? Une étude ? Il l'espérait en tout cas… parce que sinon… il se secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça.

-Et que sommes-nous supposés faire nous ? Demanda froidement Blaise. Tricoter des chandails ?

-Ce serait fort apprécié Blaise… Mais, j'ai une meilleure mission pour toi… Les vampires hors la loi se font de plus en plus nombreux et violents… je comptais t'envoyer toi… Drago… Alexander… et le reste des chasseurs de vampires.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il fixait Dumbledore comme s'il venait de parler bulgare. Il allait envoyer _qui_ ?! Cette fois-ci, il ne fit nullement l'effort de réprimer le grognement qui sortit de sa bouche. Drago n'était un soldat bon sang ! Il n'était vampire que depuis quelques mois ! Il ne pouvait pas aller dans une mission dangereuse et suicidaire alors qu'il n'était même pas là ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! C'était aussi simple que cela !

-Dumbledore… Commença-t-il dangereusement.

-J'irais. L'interrompit brusquement Drago.

Il se tourna vivement vers son mari, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Surprise qui se transforma, rapidement, en une colère bouillonnante. Il ignorait ce que Drago était… il ignorait s'il était le fils de Narcissa Black… ou s'il était un Alchà normal… par contre, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux ! Et qu'il était fondamentalement impossible qu'il le laisse se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Jamais ! Même s'il devait en mourir !

-Et le reste d'entre nous Dumbledore ? Fit remarquer l'un des vampires.

-Préparez-vous à vous battre si mon équipe n'arrive pas à arrêter l'assassinat de Narcissa Black.

Merde non ! Harry comprenait parfaitement que la réunion était finie… que la décision était finale et absolue. Qu'il n'avait absolument pas voix au chapitre… et il allait tuer quelqu'un dans les prochaines secondes… et il pouvait facilement deviner de qui il s'agissait. Non… en fait… il hésitait entre la tête de Dumbledore et celle de Drago ! Merlin ! Drago partir en mission ! Il se releva d'un bond et s'empressa d'entrainer son mari à sa suite. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Il ignorait qui était vraiment Drago. Mais Dumbledore avait dit que le fils de Narcissa Black était en sécurité, mais Drago était loin d'être en sécurité s'il devait partir… s'il devait partir affronter une horde de vampire hors la loi enragée ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! En un mouvement sec, il projeta Drago à l'intérieur et ferma bruyamment la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il devait éviter le coup de pied rageur du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches !? Aboya-t-il sans ménagement.

-Je peux me défendre tout seul. Siffla Drago. Mon père m'a appris à me battre dès l'âge de 5 ans.

-Pas contre des vampires sanguinaires de toute évidence si l'on en juge par ta situation !

Les yeux argentés se plissèrent dangereusement. D'accord il était injuste. Drago ignorait complètement l'existence des vampires lorsqu'il avait été mordu… Mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ! Il le protégerait ! Il était hors de question que Drago s'en aille sans aucune protection ! Le blond se mit alors en position de combat, le regard dangereux.

-Si je reste ici… tu restes ici aussi.

-Je ne peux pas ! J'ai une mission…

-Moi aussi !!

Ce n'était pas la même chose, bon sang ! Il avait toujours été un chasseur de vampire ! Il avait toujours utilisé ses pouvoirs ! Contrairement à Drago qui ignorait tout ! Il était si perdu dans ses pensés que le coup de pied de Drago le prit complètement au dépourvu. Il se massa douloureusement la joue, le regard furieux. D'accord… Drago voulait la jouer comme ça… cela ne lui causait pas le moindre inconvénient… il l'assommerait et l'enfermerait dans un cachot jusqu'à son retour. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il envoya alors un coup de poing dans la direction de Drag qui l'évita avec une grâce extraordinaire et qui se contenta de lui envoyer, de nouveau, un coup de pied retentissant… Mais cette fois-ci dans les cotes. Il s'obligea à ne pas grimacer. Drago… n'y allait pas de main morte. Très bien alors, il ne le ménagerait pas aussi.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Drago. Siffla-t-il.

-Correction mon cher… tu ne _peux_ pas me faire de mal. Tu es peut-être plus fort… mais je suis plus rapide et plus agile.

Dans un grognement rauque, Harry se jeta sur le blond qui l'évita aisément et se contenta de voltiger un peu plus loin avant de lui flanquer une claque et de lui envoyer un petit sourire amusé. Harry sentait sa patience, qui n'était déjà pas extraordinaire, s'amincir de plus en plus vite. Il savait que ses yeux devaient virer légèrement au rouge… et il sursauta brusquement en voyant que les yeux de Drago étaient aussi rouges que le sang alors que ses dents commençaient à s'allonger. Oh merde. En un mouvement qu'il ne comprit pas du tout, Drago le propulsa sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, tenant fermement ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Harry était trop occupé à imiter un poisson rouge pour penser à se dégager. Et lorsque la langue brulante de Drago se promena doucement sur sa jugulaire, il se sentit grogner bien malgré lui.

-Arrête d'essayer de me protéger alors que tu devrais penser à te protéger toi-même. Murmura doucement le blond contre son cou.

-C'est mon travail de te protéger. Grogna Harry.

-Non. Ton travail c'est de faire ce que tu as à faire lorsque tu dois le faire…

Le blond releva alors son regard jusqu'à ses yeux… et Harry put enfin voir l'inquiétude qui voilaient le regard gris. Oh Merlin… il laissa alors échapper un soupir.

-Promets-moi que tu reviendras sain et sauf. Ordonna le brun.

-Je te le promets si tu me le promets.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête et Drago lui envoya alors un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête à son tour.

-Merci… pour la nuit dernière. Murmura soudainement le blond.

Pendant une seconde, Harry ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait. Puis, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Crois-moi… ça a été un _plaisir_.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit puis il plongea sa tête dans son cou, humant son odeur. Harry… n'était pas sur s'il était sensé être excité alors qu'un tas de choses bizarres se passaient autour d'eux.

-Qui sait dans combien de temps cette mission se terminera. Signala Drago. Profitons-en.

Puis sa bouche voluptueuse s'abattit sur ses lèvres, lui allumant un brasier aux creux des reins.

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde… Je suppose que je suis en retard, pardonnez-moi mais j'ai perdu la notion du temps avec ce qui se passe en Haïti. Je suis haïtienne et j'ai de la famille en Haïti… Donc je supplie le monde qui me lise de contribuer autant qu'ils le peuvent pour ce pays détruit depuis des années… **Aidez Haïti**, s'il vous plait.

**Chapitre 25**

Harry n'était pas convaincu que son cerveau réussirait, un jour à se reconnecter… en fait… la seule chose auquel il arrivait à penser… c'était les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, ravageant sauvagement sa bouche…. Et ses mains qui se promenaient sur son torse, malgré son chandail… et ses hanches qui roulaient au-dessus des siennes, attisant son désir à un point tel qu'il allait devenir complètement cinglé… mais, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de devenir cinglé sous les coups de langues de son mari… surtout quand les mains dudit mari venaient de décider de porter leur séjour au-dessous de son chandail, passant sur son ventre crispé par le désir… merlin… il n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago était vierge il y a de cela une nuit… une nuit seulement… et déjà il sentait son corps prendre feu sous les mains du blond… déjà il voulait ce corps en dessous de lui, hurlant sous ses coups de boutoirs… Il voulait Drago… Il voulait Drago un peu trop… mais cela importait peu parce que la bouche brulante de Drago venait de se poser dans le creux de son cou, mordillant doucement la peau offerte. Et lui ne put que pousser un grognement guttural. Merlin… il aurait voulu renverser Drago, retirer chacun de ses maudits vêtements qui recouvraient ce corps de rêve… pour ensuite faire chanter son corps alors qu'il rentrait enfin dans cette chaleur accueillante… Merlin… la chaleur de Drago… il sentit son bas-ventre se crisper un peu plus et il eut peur, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il succombe tout simplement à son désir. Au moment où ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du blond, celui-ci lui mordit un peu plus fort le cou, le faisant grogner.

-Ne me touche pas. Siffla le blond.

Quoi ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas toucher Drago ? Bien évidemment qu'il voulait le toucher… le sentir… il voulait s'approprier chaque centimètre carré de ce corps mince et souple… il voulait lécher chaque contour de cette peau blanche… il voulait les jambes de Drago autour de sa taille… et Drago se permettait de lui refuser ça ? Surtout lorsqu'il pouvait clairement sentir l'érection de son mari contre sa jambe ! Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Ses mains se reposèrent sur les hanches de Drago et il commença à guider les hanches ondulantes pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Le blond semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il avait dit puisqu'il se contenta de gémir doucement contre son oreille, ses hanches bougeant lentement au-dessus des siennes. Merlin qu'il voulait le blond. Soudain, sans qu'il ne le voie venir, Drago se dégagea de l'emprise de ses mains et, avant qu'il ne puisse protester, enserra sa main autour de son érection grandissante qui était encore enfermé dans son pantalon. Le feulement qu'il poussa sembla résonner dans toute la pièce. Il croisa alors les yeux rouges de Drago.

-Je fais ce que je veux de ton corps. Tu ne fais rien. Tu ne me touches pas.

Il ne pouvait qu'hocher avec désespoir sa tête, la respiration haletante. Cette main… cette chaleur… si proche de son entre-jambe et, pourtant, bloqué par son maudit pantalon. Il aurait, volontiers, déchiré son propre pantalon si Drago n'avait pas poussé un sifflement rauque qui le força à poser ses mains sur les couvertures qui recouvraient son lit. La main fine quitta alors son érection, lui faisant pousser un grognement involontaire. Grognement qui fut remplacé, aussitôt, par un gémissement lorsque Drago lui arracha brusquement sa chemise, ses yeux rouges luisant doucement en regardant son torse. Il allait devenir fou… ce désir intense dans les yeux de Drago… ses yeux tellement rubis qui voulaient boire son sang… Les lèvres de Drago se posèrent alors sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Merlin… il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt sortir de sa cage thoracique pour se poser contre la bouche de Drago… et lorsque la langue du blond commença à se promener sur son cœur en furie, il s'obligea à agripper les couvertures pour ne pas se saisir des cheveux de Drago et le plaquer contre le lit.

-Je peux sentir ton cœur contre ma bouche… il bat tellement vite.

Harry aurait bien été incapable de lui répondre correctement. Il voulait juste pouvoir prendre Drago… il voulait juste se débarrasser de cette tension incessante sur ses parties génitales… comme s'il était sur le point de mourir pour ne plus jamais revenir. La bouche de Drago quitta alors son cœur pour passer rapidement sur le reste de sa poitrine et finir son chemin contre son nombril. Harry pouvait sentir son ventre frémir et se crisper davantage lorsque la langue humide… oh Merlin si humide… de Drago en fit le contour. Il allait exploser… Merlin… il allait exploser avant même que Drago ne le touche et il allait devenir complètement fou si son mari ne faisait pas quelque chose pour calmer son désir incessant qui le rendait complètement… Pour la première fois de sa vie… il aurait accepté de demander… non, _de supplier_, pour que Drago le laisse le prendre… pour que Drago le laisse le droit de le toucher bordel ! Lorsque le blond défit, enfin, les boutons de son pantalon, il laissa échapper un pathétique gémissement qui le fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il était risible. Il avait 150 ans et plus de 100 ans d'expérience sexuelle… et il était près à supplier un gamin qui avait perdu sa virginité hier… Il était pathétique… Il était le summum du ridicule… il était… le grognement animal qui s'échappa alors de ses lèvres l'aurait surpris en temps normal… mais personne de normalement constituer aurait pu rester de marbre lorsque la bouche brulante de la personne la plus importante de sa vie… venait de se poser sur son érection en feu. Et lorsque la bouche de Drago commença à faire des va et vient sur son membre engorgé, il fut convaincu d'entendre ses draps se déchirer… en toute vérité, il ignorait complètement si ses couvertures s'étaient déchirés ou non parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rien entendre à l'exception du bruit de son sang qui semblait courir dans sa tête. Il sentit alors Drago gémir doucement autour de son érection et ses yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête. Il ouvrit alors péniblement les yeux et la vision qui l'accueillit faillit le tuer sur le champ. Drago était entrain de se préparer à l'accueillir en lui… ses doigts au plus profond de lui-même. Il allait mourir. Le spectacle de ses doigts venant et allant à l'intérieur de son mari… cette bouche qui allait et venait sur son érection. Merde. Il relâcha alors les couvertures et souleva, grâce à ses bras, Drago et força cette bouche délicieuse à le quitter.

-Fais quelque chose ou je tue quelqu'un. Siffla Harry, les yeux plissés.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres rouges de Drago alors que ses yeux rubis le fixaient avec une passion non dissimulée. En une fraction de seconde, les bras du blond se dégagèrent de son étreinte et entourèrent son cou.

-Tu peux me toucher maintenant.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré avant de se saisir des hanches de Drago et de rentrer doucement en lui. Les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent, encore plus fermement, autour de son cou, alors qu'il commençait à bouger lentement au-dessus de lui, cherchant son rythme. Harry s'obligea à rester parfaitement ironique. Drago voulait imposer le rythme. Il pouvait supporter, pendant quelques minutes, le blond qui bougeait au-dessus de lui sans prendre le rythme qu'il voulait atteindre avec désespoir. La sueur dégringolait sur son corps et il essaya, vainement, de ne pas prendre les hanches de Drago et l'obliger à aller plus vite, à l'absorber plus profondément. Soudain, sans préavis, les dents de Drago s'enfoncèrent dans son cou et il se mit à boire son sang. Le feu qui s'empara alors du corps d'Harry le consuma totalement. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger de leurs propres volontés et rentrèrent bien plus profondément en Drago alors que le blond gémissait contre son cou… le brun pouvait sentir son sang quitter son corps… et il pouvait sentir le plaisir de Drago dans chaque pore de sa peau… son plaisir et celui de Drago ensemble… chaque expiration du blond contre son cou lui donnait envie de jouir… toujours plus haut… toujours plus fort… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien et que son être soit consumé par une passion si grande qu'il ne serait plus que des cendres lorsque tout serait fini. La bouche de Drago quitta alors son cou et le blond laissa échapper un gémissement long et profond tout en renversant la tête en arrière… puis les muscles qui entouraient son érection convulsèrent autour de lui, l'enfermant dans un tel étau de chaleur qu'il perdit totalement la tête et jouit avec une intensité presqu'inégalé. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, les yeux fermés.

-Tu vois que tu n'as pas… à t'inquiéter pour moi. Souffla Drago.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport entre faire l'amour comme des sauvages et le fait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour le blond… mais, pour le moment, il aurait acquiescé à n'importe quoi que son mari lui aurait dit. Il aurait dit n'importe quoi… il aurait fait n'importe quoi… Merlin il était épuisé alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait.

-J'aime faire l'amour. Annonça alors le blond. J'aurais du commencer plus tôt.

D'accord… il aurait pu acquiescer à n'importe quoi sauf à ça. Il ouvrît alors un œil mauvais et se tourna vers Drago qui se contentait de rester percher au-dessus de lui, le regard pensif. Est-ce que son mari réalisait qu'il se trouvait encore à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il parlait de son regret de n'avoir pas prit un partenaire sexuel plus tôt ? Il se mettrait en colère…. Plus tard.

-Va te faire foutre. Grogna le brun.

-Premièrement. Commença Drago. C'est ce qui vient de se passer. Deuxièmement, je parlais de commencer plus tôt avec toi… mon rêve m'avait bien montré que cela ne pouvait qu'être fantastique.

Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il haussait un sourcil perplexe.

-Quel rêve ?

-Un étrange rêve… cela semblait tellement réel… c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler le jour de la mission.

Une sonnette d'alarme résonna alors dans le cerveau d'Harry, mais il l'ignora avec superbe. Il y penserait plus tard… bien plus tard… lorsque son cerveau se reconnecterait ensemble et qu'il serait en mesure de ce souvenir de son propre nom… jusqu'à ce moment béni… il laisserait Drago parler autant qu'il voulait, d'autant de sujet qu'il voulait… pas qu'il aurait pu l'arrêter en temps normal… Bon cela importait peu. Il se saisit alors des bras de Drago et l'obligea à se coucher sur lui.

-Hé ! Protesta le blond.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Il est midi. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Nous sommes des vampires, nous dormons le jour.

-Menteur !

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres d'Harry et il se contenta de fermer les yeux en gardant Drago tout contre lui.

&&

-Alors… voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi le fils de cette femme se trouve ici ?

Dumbledore lança un sourire amusé au vieux chasseur de vampire aux yeux émeraude… son regard fixé sur l'église qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la fenêtre de son bureau.

-Le fils de quelle femme ? Demanda-t-il avec innocence.

-Ne joues pas à l'idiot avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Si je savais de quoi tu parlais je ne te poserais pas la question.

Dumbledore ne pouvait s'en empêcher… il adorait voir les gens tourner en bourrique à cause de lui. Bon… c'était toujours moins amusant avec un homme comme Jonathan Evans… mais, la petite veine qui venait de se former sur le haut de sa tête le remplissait d'amusement.

-Il est en sécurité je t'assure…

-Tu viens de l'envoyer en mission.

-Rien n'est plus puissant que l'amour… et cet enfant est entouré par l'amour.

Les yeux verts émeraude le transpercèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'entende un grognement énervé et le bruit de sa porte se refermant sourdement. Et les yeux bleus ne cessèrent de fixer l'église qui se trouvait au loin. Oui… cet enfant était parfaitement en sécurité.

A suivre…

**Aidons Haïti tous ensemble ! Haïti a besoin de nous tous !**


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !!

**Chapitre 26**

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle anxiété de toute sa vie. Même lors de sa première mission solo… même lorsqu'il avait su que l'avenir d'une vingtaine d'humains dépendait de son habileté à pouvoir tuer, le plus rapidement possible, des vampires hors la loi… jamais il n'avait senti son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge, ni cette envie effroyable de vomir tripes et boyaux… Drago venait de partir en mission. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration. Drago était parti en mission… et si son mari devait se mettre en danger… il serait incapable de le sauver. Si Drago venait à disparaitre… si Drago venait à mourir… il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé devenir. Merde. La main puissante de Ron se posa alors sur son épaule, le ramenant au présent.

-Harry ne t'inquiète pas pour lui… Alexander, Blaise et une dizaine de chasseurs de vampires sont avec lui. Il ne court aucun danger.

Le brun se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête. Même si armée aurait pu protéger Drago… il se doutait bien que cette anxiété folle n'aurait pas diminué d'un iota. Merlin tout puissant… Il se sentait tellement… tellement… impuissant. Ses dents se crispèrent sous sa rage. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas envoyé avec Drago !? Pourquoi devait-il sauver une sang-pure dont il se fichait complètement alors que la personne la plus importante pour lui se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays… en danger… en mission… sans protection… Que la mission aille au Diable ! Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit un petit ricanement moqueur qui lui donna envie de tuer quelqu'un sur le champ. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Théodore Nott, son sourire amusé fermement en place.

-Le grand Harry Potter se languit d'un simple Alchà… la vie nous réserve toujours de folles surprises…

Harry s'obligea, avec la force du désespoir, à ne pas sauter sur la gorge de Nott. De toute façon, il était convaincu que son sang devait être absolument dégoutant. Mais Merlin… quelle satisfaction de pouvoir lui faire, enfin, fermer son maudit clapet.

-Pas que cet Alchà me soit pas, absolument, magnifique. Mais, il y a des choses plus importantes qu'une simple baise non ?

Ce fut le bras de Ron qui l'empêcha de sauter sur Nott. Et le petit sourire narquois de celui-ci lui donna encore plus envie de le tuer et d'arracher, très lentement, chacun de ses membres. Oh la joie… Oh la satisfaction de pouvoir enfin tuer cette personne qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis si longtemps.

-Je vais te… Commença sauvagement le brun.

-Vos querelles de gamins ne m'intéressent nullement. L'interrompit alors Rogue. Mais, il est vrai que les frères aiment se chamailler entre eux.

La douleur qui lui poignarda le cœur le fit grimacer comme un animal que l'on venait de fracasser contre un mur. Son… frère…

-Il n'est pas mon frère. Répliqua Nott.

Harry eut, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, l'immense satisfaction de voir les yeux bleus-verts se voiler de rage. Oui… c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de qui était Nott et de pourquoi il le méprisait à ce point. Il suffisait de voir son arrogance et son petit sourire en coin pour le détester. Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de leur lien de parenté. Rogue se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules avant de continuer à marcher.

-Frères ou pas frères… arrêté de vous chamailler. Nous avons une femme à sauver. Et vos ridicules querelles n'arrangeront rien.

Harry fut dégouter d'admettre que le mari de son parrain avait raison. Et, s'il devait en juger par le retour du sourire de Nott, celui-ci voyait aussi que Rogue avait parfaitement raison. Il vit alors, du coin de l'œil, Hermione poser doucement sa main sur le bras crispé du chasseur de vampire. Et le regard qu'ils échangèrent lui fit pousser un grognement sourd. Nott, de toutes les personnes, auraient du savoir à quel point il était peu recommandé qu'un vampire et un chasseur de vampire se mettent ensemble. Alors pourquoi cet imbécile se laissait-il charmer par Hermione ! Était-il tout simplement insouciant ou totalement stupide ? Connaissant le personnage… Harry ignorait la réponse. Ce type était un mystère. Comme leurs naissances étaient un mystère… Tous les deux les enfants de Lily et James Potter… un parfaitement chasseur de vampire… l'autre parfaitement sang-pur… Deux jumeaux… Il se massa doucement le front, les sourcils froncés. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. En fait, il se faisait un devoir sacré de penser, le moins possible, à toutes ses idioties. Lily et James Potter étaient deux idiots qui avaient payé le prix fort. Voldemort leur avait fait payer le prix fort… et, même s'il ne pouvait supporter de s'en rappeler, c'était son sang de chasseur de vampire qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce sang toxique pour les vampires s'il était prit sans le consentement du chasseur de vampire…. Lui et Nott avaient été séparés si jeunes… et il ne pouvait que remercier Merlin tous les jours pour cela. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler que la moitié de son sang provenait d'une chasseuse de vampire. Pourquoi son père était-il tombé amoureux d'une chasseuse de vampire ? N'avait-il pas pensé aux conséquences que cela aurait sur sa maudite vie ?! Il se força à se calmer, son père avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire… et lui avait fait ce qu'il devait faire… et Nott avait fait ce qu'il devait faire… et cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il se devait de le haïr moins. Il releva alors la tête vers le ciel en sentant une goutte d'eau lui tomber dessus. Il commençait à pleuvoir… super… et maintenant Drago allait être trempé et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il irait bien et qu'il ne tomberait pas malade… est-ce que son blond mari avait pensé à s'emmener un manteau ? Le grognement qui lui échappa alors fit Rogue lui jeter un regard venimeux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, bon sang ! Il voulait juste… il voulait juste…

-Où est-ce que l'on va ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Même Sirius lui lança un regard exaspéré. Il ne s'excuserait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait été complètement incapable de se concentrer depuis qu'il avait quitté Drago.

-Nous allons à l'ancienne cachette de Voldemort. Expliqua froidement Rogue.

Harry se demanda, pendant quelques secondes, si Voldemort était assez stupide pour aller dans son ancienne cachette… et il réalisa soudainement que, même si Voldemort était certainement le vampire le plus effrayant de la planète, son arrogance et sa certitude en son bon-vouloir le ferait faire des actions aussi stupides que celle-ci. Ou bien ils marchaient pour aucune raison et attraperaient une pneumonie juste pour le plaisir d'être malades. Merde.

&&

Drago refusait d'admettre qu'il était nerveux…. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas nerveux ! Certes il s'apprêtait à se battre contre des vampires sanguinaires… Certes, il avait un nouveau pouvoir étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas… Certes le pire vampire de toute l'existence des vampires menaçaient de revenir… Mais, il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir peur… s'il avait peur… Harry aurait peur pour lui… et l'aurait obligé à rester avec Dumbledore à jouer à la Pénélope, ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement. Blaise s'arrêta alors d'un coup, ses yeux devenant rouges sang.

-Ils sont là. Siffla-t-il.

L'autre vampire, qui se trouvait à sa gauche et qui ressemblait bizarrement au parrain de son mari, hocha lentement la tête un sourire prédateur accroché à ses lèvres. Drago ne voulait même pas comprendre quel amusement il pouvait bien y avoir à se battre. Avant même qu'il ne puisse penser un peu plus en profondeur à cette question, il écarquilla brusquement les yeux alors que son cœur manquait un battement. Il n'y avait pas une centaine de vampire… il devait y en avoir, au moins, 200… et ils semblaient encore plus dangereux que dans son souvenir… avec leurs yeux rougeoyants et leurs sourires où s'échappaient deux dents longues et acérés. Il déglutit avec peine et se mit en position de combat. Il ne pouvait pas mourir… Harry l'étranglerait s'il mourrait… non… il ne pouvait vraiment pas mourir. Un des vampires leva alors une main impérieuse, arrêtant tous les autres vampires. Il avait l'air si… effrayant… avec sa carrure massive et ses longs cheveux roux… tellement effrayant… Il ne pouvait pas trembler… il se devait d'être fort…

-Ce combat est inutile. Déclara le vampire d'une voix étrangement sophistiqué. Nous ne voulons qu'une chose...

Ses yeux rouges se promenèrent alors sur les 10 chasseurs de vampires, sur Blaise, sur l'autre vampire… et s'arrêtèrent sur lui, l'empêchant de respirer correctement…. Surtout lorsqu'un sourire meurtrier apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Le joli blond. Susurra-t-il. Vous resterez tous en vie si vous nous donnez le joli blond.

Le vampire qui ressemblait à Black laissa alors échapper un ricanement amusé avant de s'accroupir en position de combat… et tous les autres firent la même chose. Drago maudit ses mains moites et s'obligea à se mettre en position de combat. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était fort… toute sa vie, son père l'avait obligé à prendre des cours… il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi… Mais, maintenant il ne pouvait que le remercier avec tout son cœur.

-Je suppose que cela veut dire non. Fit remarquer avec ennuie le vampire.

-Tu supposes bien. Grogna Blaise. Et maintenant, je vais te renvoyer à ta maman.

Et sans un mot de plus, Blaise s'élança sur le vampire roux, ses yeux verts étincelants sous la rage. Tous les autres en firent de même et Drago leva alors son épée s'élançant avec eux. Harry comptait pour lui. Harry méritait de vivre dans un monde sans Voldemort… il méritait d'être heureux… et le brun voulait être heureux avec lui… alors il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Et Harry ne pouvait pas mourir peu importe où il se trouvait maintenant !

&&

-Tes deux petits-fils sont forts. Déclara soudainement Dumbledore.

Les yeux émeraude de Jonathan Evans ne firent que le transpercer sans ménagement.

-Je n'ai qu'un petit fils. Cracha-t-il. Malgré notre traitée Dumbledore… si l'un de tes chers suceurs de sang venaient à franchir la barrière de notre accord… je te déclarais la guerre sans hésiter.

Jonathan Evans avait toujours détesté le regard d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il savait tout et voyait tout… Il avait revu Harry Potter. Ce morveux avait ses yeux… et la même tête que son suceur de sang de père. Il laissa échapper une exclamation dégouté.

-Si être en ma compagnie te répugne à ce point… pourquoi es-tu donc revenu ? Demanda le vieux directeur, ses yeux bleus pétillants joyeusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Le vieux chasseur de vampire fit une grimace explicite avant d'hocher nonchalamment les épaules.

-Est-ce qu'il est fort ? Siffla-t-il.

-Il survivra, il survit toujours. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui !

Et le vieux chasseur de vampire parti sans demander son reste. Il ne s'inquiétait nullement pour le bâtard qui était l'enfant de sa fille… Il ignora, du mieux qu'il put, la douleur qui lui saisit le cœur. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir… et il ne pouvait que prier pour que Voldemort revienne à la vie… il avait un compte à régler avec ce petit enfoiré.

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !!

**Chapitre 27**

Il y avait certaines choses dont il ne valait mieux jamais se souvenir. Des choses qui faisaient mal… ou bien des choses si heureuses que la douleur de savoir que ces choses n'étaient plus de ce monde ne pouvait que ranimer la flamme d'haine et de rancœur qui savait pourrir la vie d'Harry dans le passé. Son regard s'attarda, bien malgré lui, sur Théodore Nott. Oui des moments dont il valait mieux ignorer l'existence… il pouvait encore se rappeler du début de sa vie… de ses premières dix années passées en compagnie de son frère… de ses murmures… de ses questions… de ses regards dégoutés… les jumeaux d'un Sang Pur et d'une Chasseuse de Vampire… Personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi ils étaient nés… personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, bien qu'Harry soit à moitié chasseur de vampire, il pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs des Sangs Purs… et personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi Théodore, bien qu'il soit à moitié Sang Pur, possédait toutes les caractéristiques d'un chasseur de vampire… Les Vampires et les Chasseurs de Vampires… deux clans ennemis depuis des millénaires… Harry pouvait encore se souvenir de ses classes où on lui rabâchait sans arrêt à quel point les Chasseurs de Vampires n'étaient pas mieux qu'eux… parce que si les vampires se nourrissaient du sang des humains… les chasseurs de vampires se nourrissaient du sang des vampires… Il ignorait complètement qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête du premier humain qui avait décidé de boire le sang d'un vampire… tout ce qu'il savait… c'était que depuis que cette personne avait bu le sang des vampires… il avait eu tous les bénéfices des vampires… Ils vivaient aussi longtemps… ils étaient aussi rapides… aussi puissants… et… leurs soifs du sang étaient tout aussi grandes. Un sourire amer se forma alors sur les lèvres du brun. Soit ils se ressemblaient trop pour pouvoir se supporter… Soit ils étaient trop différents pour se comprendre… Les vampires voulaient boire le sang des humains… et les Chasseurs de Vampire voulaient boire le sang des vampires… un cercle vicieux… un cercle destructeur… il fronça férocement les sourcils en voyant le regard que s'échangèrent Nott et Hermione. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle, de toutes les personnes au monde, devait savoir que l'entente entre les Chasseurs de Vampires et les Vampires étaient impossible. On ne pouvait pas être allié avec ce que l'on mangeait… et maintenant… les vampires étaient obligés de boire du sang d'animal… et les Chasseurs de Vampires ne pouvaient que boire le sang des Vampire Hors la loi… Son sourire revint alors avec une vengeance. Les deux étaient à la diète de toute évidence. Un coup violent à la poitrine le fit soudainement sursauter et il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Drago… ses poings se crispèrent sous l'anxiété… Drago… il devait aller bien… il devait aller bien… il était hors de question qu'il souffre… il était hors de question qu'il… ses ongles s'enfoncèrent alors dans ses paumes de main, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il devait… croire en Drago…

-Nous sommes arrivés. Signala doucement Rogue. Et… il y a du monde à l'intérieur…

Aussitôt, le corps d'Harry devint plus alerte et il s'obligea à se calmer. Il reviendrait vivant. Et Drago reviendrait vivant. Il se l'était promis… et il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire… croire en cette promesse… croire en Drago…croire en son pouvoir… il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

-J'irais en premier, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas sur le point de revenir à la vie, ils ne me feront rien même si je l'ai trahi. Par contre, s'il est de retour, ils me captureront.

Harry pouvait clairement deviner que son parrain n'aimait pas du tout cette solution. Même lui, qui n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment apprécier Rogue, n'aimait pas du tout cette solution. Trop dangereuse. Mais, tout comme Sirius, il savait que c'était la seule solution. Brusquement, Sirius prit Rogue dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, les poings crispés dans ses cheveux. Rogue répondit de la même manière. Et Harry… n'avait aucune envie de les séparer. Il comprenait maintenant… avant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les amoureux prenaient autant de temps pour dire leurs adieux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un besoin particuliers d'enlacer Ginny avant de partir pour un combat… Mais, maintenant… Drago… Merde… il devenait vraiment pathétique… depuis quand ne pouvait-il pas vivre sans quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Depuis quand son âme appartenait-elle à ce gamin ? Depuis toujours ? Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue et avait décidé de ne pas le tuer ? Depuis leur premier baiser ? Depuis quand ? Cette question… n'avait pas la moindre importance… tout ce qui comptait c'était que, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas résoudre à vivre sans Drago… et si, pour cela, il devait tuer Voldemort de nouveau… s'il devait se battre et perdre tout son pouvoir… il s'en fichait éperdument… il survivrait pour être avec Drago… et Drago avait intérêt à survivre lui aussi sinon il s'arrangerait pour l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

-Reviens-moi. Ordonna faiblement Sirius.

Rogue posa alors délicatement ses mains autour du visage de son parrain et sourit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Rogue avait vraiment… un beau sourire.

-Comme d'habitude.

Puis, il s'élança vers l'antre de vampire hors la loi, disparaissant de devant leurs yeux. Et Harry ne pouvait que ravaler péniblement sa salive et attendre. Si dans 10 minutes il n'était pas de retour. Ils agiraient… parce que cela voulait dire que Voldemort était de retour… Voldemort… pourquoi se souvenait-il d'un regard aussi rouge que du rubis ? Pourquoi se souvenait-il de crocs pointus et douloureux s'enfonçant péniblement dans sa gorge ? Il n'avait qu'un an pourtant lorsque tout cela était arrivé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment le vampire hors la loi le plus dangereux du monde… avait pu faire une erreur aussi stupide que de boire le sang d'un chasseur de vampire ? Ce sang toxique pour les vampires… Sa main se referma alors sur son épée. Peu importait pourquoi Voldemort avait fait une telle erreur… il ne la répéterait pas… et il était hors de question qu'il perde ce combat s'il devait vraiment se battre contre lui. Il avait plus de 100 ans… il n'était plus un nourrisson faible. Il avait tué… il s'était battu toute sa vie… et il avait survécu toute sa vie… et, maintenant, il avait une raison de vivre. Et il était hors de question que quiconque menace ce bonheur. Même pas le plus grand vampire hors la loi de tous les temps. Il n'était plus faible. Il pouvait protéger maintenant. Et il le ferait.

&&

Il y en avait trop. Drago sauta péniblement de l'autre coté et déglutit avec peine. Ils étaient partout… leurs crocs menaçants… leurs yeux rouges et luisants… leurs armes acérées… Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi ! Il trancha rapidement la gorge d'un des Hors la loi qui se jetait sur lui. Et, le pire dans tout cela, c'était que le vampire roux, qui semblait être le chef de la bande, ne se battait même pas contre eux… il se contentait de rester à l'écart, ses yeux rouges luisant doucement en les regardant se battre pour défendre leurs vies. Une rage sourde se fit alors entendre dans le cœur de Drago alors qu'il donnait un coup de pied féroce à un des vampires. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Harry l'attendait… enfin quelqu'un l'attendait… quelqu'un tenait à lui… et lui il aimait… oh oui qu'il aimait… il ne pouvait pas mourir ici ! Il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle le vampire roux était venu le chercher… Il se doutait qu'il était l'enfant de Narcissa Black… son cœur se serra douloureusement. Tout s'expliquait maintenant… pourquoi son père l'avait obligé à s'entrainer depuis sa tendre enfance… en lui affirmant que cela l'aiderait un jour… son père adoptif savait pertinemment qu'il serait entrainé dans cette guerre… et il pouvait faire de la glace… il balaya rapidement de son esprit le souvenir désagréable de cet homme essayant de le mordre… il n'était pas stupide… il devait être cet enfant… et Harry devait s'en douter…tout le monde le connaissant un minimum devait s'en douter… il vit alors du coin de l'œil un vampire désarmé Blaise et le jeter sur le sol, l'assommant. En moins d'une seconde, Drago se jeta devant lui, les crocs sortis et les yeux rouges. Blaise ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il… il était celui qui lui avait montré les meilleurs magasins ! Il était celui qui lui avait fait peur ! Qui s'était moqué de lui ! Qui était l'un des meilleurs amis d'Harry ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver ! Il regarda alors autour de lui et sursauta violemment. Le vampire qui ressemblait dangereusement au parrain d'Harry était à moitié évanoui et était couvert de blessures… Plusieurs corps de Chasseurs de Vampires gisaient sur le sol… son corps se mit alors à trembler légèrement… ils allaient tous mourir s'ils restaient ici… Harry n'était pas là… personne ne viendrait les sauver… qu'était-il sensé faire ?

-Ça suffit maintenant. Ordonna paisiblement le vampire roux.

Tous les vampires s'arrêtèrent alors d'un coup tandis que le vampire roux s'avançait calmement vers eux. Il était petit et très mince… pourtant… il faisait vraiment peur.

-Je me nomme Percy Weasley. Et vous devez être le fils de Narcissa Black…

Il lui lança alors un petit sourire aimable.

-Vous lui ressemblez terriblement… aussi magnifique qu'elle…

Il se lécha alors lentement les lèvres, faisant un frisson désagréable traversé le corps de Drago. Il avait la chair de poule… et Blaise était évanoui derrière lui… tout le monde était en danger… qu'était-il sensé faire bon sang !?

-Comme vous devez déjà le savoir… le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur le point de refaire son apparition… et nous avons pensé que de lui offrir un compagnon l'aiderait peut-être à rester fort… mais pas n'importe quel compagnon bien sur… quelqu'un de digne de notre maître…

Une sueur glacée apparut alors sur le corps du blond. Un compagnon… pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il voulait… qu'il se marie au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il ravala difficilement le hurlement qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa bouche et s'obligea à rester stoïque.

-Il serait tout à fait déplaisant de vous emmenez de force… Continua Percy Weasley. C'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, Mon Seigneur… Vos compagnons resteront en vie et vous serez traité comme un roi.

Drago obligea son cerveau à fonctionner. S'il disait non… il mourrait… tout le monde mourrait… et il ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce que penser à revoir Harry… Mais, s'il partait avec cet homme… il survivrait… et Harry viendrait le chercher… de toute façon… Harry devait sauver Narcissa Black… il allait la sauver… il fallait juste… qu'il reste calme. Il s'avança alors vers Percy Weasley et mit sa main entre la sienne.

-J'accepte.

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !!

**Chapitre 28**

Cela faisait 8 minutes que Rogue se trouvait dans l'ancienne cachette de Voldemort… 8 minutes… et ils n'avaient pas eu un seul signe de vie… Harry maudit silencieusement ses mains moites. Rogue était fort bon sang ! Il n'avait certainement pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour lui ! D'ailleurs, s'il apprenait qu'Harry s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui… il s'empresserait de lui lancer une remarque acerbe et cruelle suivit d'un petit reniflement dédaigneux… non… il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il tourna alors son regard vers Sirius qui fixait désespérément l'ancien antre de Voldemort. Il ne voulait même pas imaginé l'anxiété et la peur qui devait parcourir le corps de son parrain. Drago ne se trouvait même pas dans cet endroit ignoble et pourtant il en avait presque des cheveux blancs à l'imaginer en danger ou pire… 8 minutes et 45 secondes… bientôt… très bientôt… il rentrerait dans cet endroit… il n'avait pas peur d'affronter Voldemort. Non… la chose dont il avait peur… c'était d'échouer. Si Voldemort revenait et réussissait à le tuer… il déglutit avec peine en imaginant la panique et l'horreur qui s'emparait de l'âme de la communauté vampire… Dumbledore n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre Voldemort… son père s'était fait tué par lui… il avait exterminé tout les sangs purs… à l'exception de lui… et c'était grâce au fait qu'il était une anomalie de la nature… son regard dériva, bien malgré lui, sur Théodore Nott. Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Absolument rien. 9 minutes et 10 secondes. Rogue ne sortait toujours pas. Merde ! Et Sirius qui devenait de plus en plus pâle et de plus en plus fébrile. Harry posa résolument sa main sur la manche de son épée. Il ne laisserait pas Rogue mourir. Il avait des enfants… Merlin ! Il était le parrain d'Alexander ! Il ne laisserait jamais cela arriver ! 9 minutes et 30 secondes… comment de simples secondes pouvaient-elles passer aussi lentement… il pouvait presque les entendre dans sa tête… Tic toc… tic toc… et cette attente le rendait presque cinglé ! Cette Narcissa Black… il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort boire son sang. 9 minutes 40 secondes… Tic toc, tic toc… l'énergie parcourait son corps… il voulait s'élancer vers l'antre de Voldemort et se battre ! Il voulait étrangler tous ses maudits vampires hors la loi qui refusaient de comprendre que boire le sang des humains sans leurs consentements étaient un acte immonde et barbare ! Un sourire amer apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Et ces mêmes vampires hurleraient haut et fort si un Alchà se permettait de boire leurs sangs. Maudits hypocrites. 9 minutes 55 secondes.

-Allons-y ! Aboya Sirius.

-Il reste encore 5 secondes. Intervient aussitôt Nott.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. 5 secondes ? Quelle importance 5 misérables secondes pouvaient-elles bien avoir ? Il hocha fébrilement la tête en direction de Sirius et les deux s'élancèrent vers la cachette de Voldemort…

&&

Drago essayait de rester calme… Il essayait mais, cela s'avérait très difficile lorsque Percy Weasley entoura sa taille de son bras et transplana brusquement dans un endroit digne des pires cauchemars d'un enfant. Le blond était convaincu que Dracula aurait été mort de jalousie en voyant cet espèce de pièce d'épouvante… noire… lugubre… primitive… avec des vampires dangereux qui semblaient le regardaient avec un peu trop d'intérêt pour son propre bien… Percy Weasley l'entraîna alors dans une autre pièce.

-Veuillez rester ici pendant quelques instants… le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra revenir à la vie que lorsque la lune sera levée… reposez-vous bien.

Puis il ferma doucement la porte, laissant Drago enfermé dans la noirceur. En un mouvement las, Drago se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises de la pièce. Harry le tuerait dès qu'il apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait… son mari l'étranglerait et lui hurlerait dessus… et il aurait vraiment voulu que cela puisse arriver maintenant… il voulait voir Harry… ses mains se mirent à trembler et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Harry l'étranglerait… mais il le serrerait dans ses bras en même temps… il hurlerait… mais il lui caresserait les cheveux… Il devait juste… attendre… attendre qu'Harry vienne le chercher… il ne devait pas être loin de toute façon… Il arriverait bientôt… et tout irait bien… il devait juste… soudain… une main ferme le tourna brusquement vers la gauche et il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant une femme… une femme si belle… à la peau si pâle… aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc… et aux yeux gris… son corps fut alors parcourut de faibles soubresauts. S'il avait été une femme… il aurait eu exactement le même visage qu'elle… les mains douces entourèrent alors son visage tandis que les yeux gris se voilaient de larmes. Brusquement, la vampire poussa un hurlement déchirant, ses mains se crispant sur ses joues.

-Tu n'es pas sensée être ici. Gémit-elle. Non… non…

Elle avait vraiment de longs cheveux… aussi droits que les siens… aussi lisses… son nez était fin… sa bouche d'un rouge délicat… ses cils étaient si longs… c'était… son visage… elle avait le même visage que lui… non… plutôt _il_ avait le même visage qu'elle….

-Tu es redevenu vampire… Geignit-elle. Tu es revenue dans cette guerre… il va boire ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte… il va te tuer… comme il va me tuer moi… merlin tout puissant… Dumbledore m'avait promis que tu serais en sécurité…

Dumbledore… le vieil homme avait pourtant dit que le fils de cette femme serait en sécurité… Pourtant… pourtant il était loin d'être en sécurité… Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler et il se donna une claque mentale. Il avait prit la bonne décision ! Comment aurait-il pu laisser tous ces gens mourir pour le protéger ! Pas qu'il aurait pu le protéger de toute façon ! Il y avait eu trop de vampire autour d'eux… ils auraient perdus… et ils seraient tous morts…

-Madame… il a dit que votre fils été en sécurité.

Peut-être n'était-il pas le fils de cette femme ! Pourquoi Dumbledore mentirait-il sur un tel sujet !? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Le vieil homme n'avait-il pas dit que l'enfant de Narcissa Black était parfaitement en sécurité ? Et lui était loin d'être en sécurité. Narcissa Black laissa alors échapper un petit rire amer avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Ce geste fit frissonner Drago. Il n'était peut-être pas le fils de cette femme… elle ne devrait pas le traiter avec autant d'affection.

-Mon bébé… Chuchota-t-elle. Je te reconnaitrais entre mille.

Drago haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Sans compter que tu me ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau et que ton sang sent délicieusement bon. Mon petit Dragon…

Elle connaissait… son nom ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se dégager des mains de cette femme ? Pourquoi la laissait-il caresser ses cheveux et ses joues ? Pourquoi sentait-il les larmes lui monter aux yeux ?

-Tu es mon bébé Drago… Assura Narcissa Black. Je t'ai nommé Drago… bien que ton père aurait préféré t'appeler Angelus…

Son père ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que cette femme… cette femme… sa… Narcissa Black souriait tristement, ses grands yeux gris se voilant d'eau.

-Victor Black… il est mort… enfin… il s'est donné la mort avant que ses rapaces de vampires hors la loi puissent boire son sang… pour nous permettre de nous enfuir… Il les a distraits… pendant que je t'emmenais au loin… et il s'est donné la mort… et je t'ai donné à Dumbledore… pour que tu puisses vivre une vie… une belle vie sans tous ses fardeaux… mais… tu es de retour… parmi les vampires….

Des sanglots traversèrent alors ses lèvres et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il… ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé dire… comment était-il sensé la consoler ? Voulait-elle même être consolée ? Il ignorait ce qu'il était sensé faire…

-Je vous dis que je ne suis peut-être pas votre fils. Argumenta-t-il. Dumbledore a assuré que votre enfant était en sécurité.

Narcissa secoua vigoureusement la tête… elle était convaincue… et lui… lui voulait y croire… au Merlin qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir y croire. Mais, cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Dumbledore avait assuré que le fils de Narcissa Black était en sécurité… qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter… et il l'avait envoyé se battre contre des vampires hors la loi… et il s'était fait capturé… et ses vampires voulaient qu'il… qu'il marie Voldemort….

-Dumbledore a mentit de toute évidence ! S'énerva Narcissa Black. Parce que ce monstre d'Alchà va essayer de te vider de ton sang et…

-Ce n'est pas ça… Protesta Drago.

Il… il ne comprenait même pas comment Voldemort allait bien pouvoir faire ça… Il était déjà marié à Harry… est-ce que les vampires pouvaient se marier avec plusieurs personnes en même temps ?

-Ils veulent que je me marie avec lui. Souffla-t-il.

-Oh Merlin tout puissant…

-Mais, je suis déjà marié. L'interrompit le blond.

Narcissa écarquilla brusquement les yeux, le regardant de haut en bas.

-Tu es_ complètement_ marié ? Je veux dire… le lien a été… complété ?

Un rougissement voila les joues de Drago et il hocha sèchement la tête. Il… ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise en parlant de sa vie sexuelle… avec cette… personne…

-Un mariage peut être brisé si la personne qui te mord est plus forte que ton mari.

Un frémissement traversa alors le corps de Drago. Harry… avait déjà vaincu Voldemort ! Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était impossible pour Voldemort de le mordre !?

-Je suis marié à Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-il. Il a déjà…

-Il a réussi à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de son sang… ce n'était que de la chance… cela ne veut rien…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Drago… n'était pas sur d'aimer cette réaction. Pourquoi semblait-elle sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Et pourquoi sa main, qui lui caressait avant le visage, s'était-elle figée sur sa peau… et ses grands yeux gris qui le scrutait minutieusement… soudainement, Narcissa éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant, allant même jusqu'à se tordre en deux. Des larmes, cette fois-ci de rire, tombèrent sur ses joues diaphanes. Drago… ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de si drôle…

-Tu es vraiment mon fils ! Dumbledore n'a pas menti ! Chantonna-t-elle. Il n'a pas menti du tout !

Elle recommença alors à rire et Drago… était convaincu qu'elle était devenue folle… il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi elle semblait avoir perdu la raison… mais… c'était vraiment étrange… elle se laissa alors tomber à genoux devant lui et mis ses bras autour de sa taille tout en posant la tête sur son ventre.

-Bien sur que tu es protégé… Chuchota-t-elle. Parce que tu portes le bébé d'Harry Potter…

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !!

**Bon un message adressé à Lydia **(puisque tu n'as pas de compte sur fanfiction, je t'écris ici) : Premièrement, je dois t'avouer avoir supprimé toutes tes reviews. Je comprends que tu prennes une review pour me dire de faire moins de fautes d'orthographe. Je sais que j'en fais et j'essaye d'en faire moins. Mais, de là à m'insulter et à m'écrire plus de 5 reviews en deux jours… Non, je ne l'accepte pas. Quant à ta petite pique qui me dit que si j'écrivais mieux, j'aurais plus de 10 reviews par chapitre… je trouve cela franchement insultant. Premièrement, 10 reviews par chapitre c'est très bien… deuxièmement, j'ai beaucoup plus que 10 reviews par chapitre. Si tu veux me signaler une faute ou un conseil, je ne vois pas de problème, mais ce que tu fais… j'appelle ça du harcèlement.

**Chapitre 29**

Il… portait l'enfant d'Harry Potter… pendant une seconde, Drago n'entendit plus le moindre bruit. En fait, il avait même l'impression de ne plus appartenir à ce monde… comme si son corps se trouvait à cet endroit… mais que son âme se trouvait beaucoup plus loin… il se secoua férocement la tête avant de crisper les bras autour de son ventre. Cette femme était folle. D'accord… il était peut-être sa progéniture… et il s'en fichait royalement. Elle n'était pas vraiment sa mère… le seul parent qu'il avait vraiment était son père… et il était mort… son cœur se serra douloureusement et il essaya, péniblement, d'oublier la douleur dans son cœur. Son père était mort et cette garce qui lui servait de belle-mère n'était certainement pas de sa famille… quant à cette femme… à qui il ressemblait bien trop pour se sentir confortable… elle n'était rien d'important… et comment voulait-elle savoir qu'il était enceint ? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Ce n'était pas comme si son ventre était devenu rond ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Tout d'abord, il avait perdu sa virginité il y avait de cela moins d'une semaine ! Il était impossible… complètement impossible… qu'il tombe enceint aussi facilement… et si c'était un processus aussi facile… Harry ne lui aurait pas fait l'amour de cette façon sans se protéger d'abord ! Non… il refusait de croire cette folie ! Il releva brusquement les yeux vers Narcissa Black, la foudroyant sans ménagement. Une grimace explicite apparut alors sur le beau visage de la blonde.

-Je vois que tu as aussi le don incroyable de tuer quelqu'un avec ton regard. Fit-elle remarquer. Comme ton père.

Un sourire amer s'étira alors sur la bouche de sa génitrice et il eut un léger pincement au cœur. Victor Black… Narcissa Black… avait-elle prit le nom de famille de son géniteur ? Son… père… Non! Il n'avait qu'un seul et unique père! Un père qui lui avait donné toute l'affection et l'amour dont il avait eu besoin! Un père tellement… tellement… il sentit ses yeux le picoter dangereusement et il se frotta brusquement les yeux. Cela faisait plus d'un an… il était temps qu'il s'en remette et qu'il arrête de penser à cela.

-Je ne suis pas enceint. Protesta froidement Drago.

-Oui, tu l'es. Je connais le cerveau tordu de Dumbledore… si je survis… je l'étranglerais de mes propres mains pour avoir osé d'utiliser de cette manière.

-Je ne suis pas enceint. Répéta d'une voix dangereusement lente le blond. Comment le sauriez-vous de toute façon. Vous ne faites aucun sens.

Drago tourna alors la tête vers le coté, démontrant clairement que la discussion était close. Il n'était pas enceint. Comment pourrait-il être enceint? Il n'avait même pas encore 18 ans! Il refusait d'être enceint à cet âge! D'accord… il était marié… Mais, cela c'était avéré être une bonne chose… la meilleure chose au monde… il se flagellerait plus tard d'avoir eu des pensés aussi mièvres… un bébé…. Impossible… cette femme parlait pour ne rien dire… comment pourrait-il avoir un bébé maintenant? Il n'avait couché que deux fois avec Harry! Alors… Il ignora délibérément la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui fit remarquer qu'il suffisait d'un seul spermatozoïde pour tomber enceint… De toute façon… cette femme se trompait… il n'était peut-être pas son fils… Dumbledore avait dit que l'enfant de cette femme était en sécurité… et il ne voyait pas le lien entre lui ayant… un bébé… et sa protection… Un bébé… un frisson désagréable lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Il… n'avait pas prévu ça… Non! Il n'avait pas besoin de prévoir quoi que ce soit _parce qu'il n'était pas enceint_! Narcissa Black se saisit alors de son menton, l'obligeant à la regarder.

-Tu as épousé Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago secoua doucement la tête. Oui il avait épousé Harry Potter. Oui, il avait couché avec Harry Potter. Et oui Harry Potter, ce maudit imbécile, ne s'était pas protégé… Mais non! Il n'était pas enceint bon sang! Il pouvait sentir la colère monter de plus en plus vite en lui.

-Je peux t'assurer que tu es enceint parce que Dumbledore a dit que mon fils était en sécurité… et que tu trouves ici, dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il ne comprenait toujours pas le lien entre un bébé et une protection! Seigneur… il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux de la tête! Toute cette histoire… était trop étrange… il était un humain… il était un humain avec des problèmes… et maintenant… il était dans un univers dont il ne comprenait rien du tout! Il avait lu des livres… mais, cela ne semblait nullement suffisant pour comprendre qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer… Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose.

-Tu sais que ton… mari… est un _demi-sang_.

Drago n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont elle prononçait le mot « demi-sang »… comme il s'agissait d'une insulte… ou, encore pire… d'une immonde tare. Il laissa alors échapper un grognement rauque que Narcissa Black ignora complètement.

-Sa mère était une chasseuse de vampire. Expliqua la blonde. En fait, elle était la fille du chef des chasseurs de vampires… James Potter, un sang pur, tomba amoureux d'elle et ils se marièrent…

-Je sais. L'interrompit Drago. Pourquoi me racontez-vous…

-Le sang des chasseurs de vampire, lorsque prit contre le gré de ceux-ci… est toxique aux vampires… et c'est comme ça qu'Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres la première fois… la seule bonne chose qui ai résulté de cette parodie de mariage. Cracha la Sang-Pure.

En un mouvement rapide, Drago enleva son menton de la main de Narcissa Black et se releva d'un bond, les yeux plissés sous la colère. Comment osait-elle insultée Harry de la sorte!? La seule bonne chose!? Comment osait-elle!? Harry était son mari! Harry était… Bon sang! Il était amoureux de son mari! Comment osait-elle l'insulter de la sorte!? Les yeux gris de la blonde s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc, avant qu'une grimace ne se forme sur son visage.

-Tu ne comprends rien aux sangs-purs Drago. Expliqua-t-elle. À cette époque, un sang-pur ne mariait qu'un autre sang-pur. Nous n'étions pas assez nombreux… nous devions nous reproduire… Avant toi… j'avais 5 enfants…

Sa grimace se transforma en un étrange rictus de douleur alors qu'elle posait sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a… il les a tué… il les a dévoré… et il était trop puissant…

Elle fit alors un vague geste de main.

-Pour en revenir à notre conversation… nous ne marions que d'autres sangs-purs… James et moi étions sensés nous marier… Un mariage arrangé bien évidemment… nous aurions eu des enfants très forts… Mais, il a préféré épousé une… _chasseuse de vampire_…

Drago détestait le dégout qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix… était-ce cela qu'Harry avait du supporter toute sa vie? Ses gens qui le regardaient comme s'il était un insecte… et tout cela parce que sa mère était une chasseuse de vampire… son cœur se serra douloureusement et il ferma les yeux.

-Alors oui Drago… tu es enceint... Dumbledore savait que ses vampires te capturerait… il savait qu'il aurait d'autre plan pour toi, autre que de te faire tuer sur un champ de bataille… Ce vieil enfant de pute… et il savait que, pour une raison ou une autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaierait de te mordre… et, pour le moment…

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de Drago… qui se trouvait enroulé autour de son ventre.

-Le sang de ton bébé coule en toi… tu portes en toi un être qui possède un sang qui ne peut pas être bu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… et c'est pour cela que cet Alchà ne pourra pas te faire le moindre mal… tu es protégé… par ton bébé…

Ses yeux qui étaient les mêmes que les siens… cette chevelure… d'un blond pâle… ce visage tout entier… lui était si familier… il le voyait tous les jours dans le miroir… il… il portait l'enfant d'Harry? Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Il était… enceint? Une partie de lui voulait lui hurler que non… non, il ne pouvait pas être enceint… il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un bébé… pas pour le moment! Il était… il n'était même pas encore un adulte! Comment était-il sensé s'occuper d'un bébé! Il l'ignorait complètement! Le goût amer de la panique commença alors à s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Il… ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction d'Harry en apprenant cela… en apprenant cette possibilité… non… pas une possibilité… pas vrai? Sa main se promena alors sur son ventre plat et il écarta les doigts… essayant de sentir la présence de… de ce bébé… Il entendit alors un petit ricanement de la part de Narcissa Black et ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu ne ressentiras rien pour le moment! Il est trop petit! S'éclaffa-t-elle. Donne-lui 2 mois et il ou elle jacassera dans tes oreilles!

-Ja…casser… Bégaya pitoyablement Drago.

La blonde hocha avec enthousiasme la tête.

-Les bébés ont des pensés tu sais… plus le bébé est fort, plus vite il parlera dans ta tête! J'ai même entendu dire que certains bébés pouvaient communiquer avec leur père!!

Drago allait s'évanouir… il se laissa choir, sans aucune grâce, sur la chaise. Un bébé… qui parlerait dans sa tête… oh non… il n'était pas prêt à ça… pas du tout! Il… il… s'était trop d'information… trop… beaucoup trop… cette femme… était… sa… génitrice… et… il portait un bébé… le bébé d'Harry…. Ce bébé… devait avoir 2 jours… ou peut-être 3… il était… minuscule… et Dumbledore avait pu le sentir… et il l'avait envoyé ici… et Drago était convaincu qu'Harry s'arrangerait pour étrangler le vieil homme… mais, le blond ne lui en voulait pas de s'être servi de lui… Mais… son bébé… un bébé… il allait avoir un bébé… et il était _terrifié_…. Mais, en même temps… il pouvait ressentir… il allait avoir un bébé… une fébrilité qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre se répandit alors dans ses membres. Un… bébé… un bébé… il était enceint… Un bébé!! Comment… comment allait-il l'appeler? Son bébé… une chaleur étrange s'enroula alors autour de lui, le faisant sourire béatement.

-Merlin tout puissant… ce bébé est…

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir qu'une lumière douce et rougeâtre se trouvait autour de lui… émettant une douce chaleur. Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un petit sourire béat ne se forme sur son visage. Son bébé… son petit bébé… Il n'avait plus peur… d'accord il avait 17 ans… mais, sa vie était bizarre depuis très longtemps! Cela n'avait aucune importance! Parce qu'il aimait Harry! Et que ce bébé… était la preuve de leur amour non? Et il… même s'il avait peur… même s'il ne l'avait pas prévu… cette chaleur dans son cœur… il aimait ce bébé… déjà… alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas… Il aimait ce bébé…

_-Ma… maman…._

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde et désolé pour le retard ! J'ai eu un problème avec internet !

**Message de l'auteur** : Certains m'ont questionné sur le manque de réaction de Drago par rapport à sa grossesse. Drago n'est pas surpris de tomber enceint (même s'il est un homme) parce qu'Harry le lui avait déjà dit au **chapitre 11** !

**Chapitre 30**

Pendant 5 secondes, Drago fut absolument incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Quelque chose venait de parler dans sa tête… Seigneur… il venait de devenir fou. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant que sa belle-mère avait toujours prédit qu'il finirait ses jours dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Et elle avait parfaitement raison. Il avait vraiment entendu quelque chose dans sa tête ! Il était à peu près convaincu qu'entendre des voix n'étaient pas normales…

_-Ma maman._ Répéta la petite voix.

Un vent de panique commençait à monter doucement dans le cœur du blond. Pourquoi ce truc dans sa tête l'appelait maman! Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens! Et Narcissa Black qui se contentait de le fixer paisiblement alors qu'il était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque! Bon sang! Il venait de se marier! Il allait avoir un bébé! Et il était enfermé quelque part… ses poings se crispèrent alors et il se sermonna vivement. Harry viendrait. Harry viendrait. Harry viendrait le chercher, en hurlant et en le menaçant de le tuer, mais il viendrait, il avait parfaitement confiance en son débile de mari. Et dès qu'il pourrait sortir de cette pièce… il se promettait d'arracher les dents au vampire roux qui l'avait emmené ici… Percy Weasley… oh oui il lui arracherait lentement les dents…Puis il le tuerait douloureusement.

_-Ma maman_! Répéta la petite voix.

Drago s'apprêtait que oui, il avait compris bon sang! La petite voix dans sa tête le prenait pour sa maman! Super… il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle maladie… il avait déjà entendu parler de schizophrénie… Mais là… d'avoir une voix dans sa tête qui semblait convaincu qu'il était sa mère… non, c'était franchement trop bizarre.

_-Ma maman! _

_-Non, ma maman!_

Les yeux du blond devinrent alors aussi gros que des soucoupes. Une minute… ils avaient deux voix dans sa tête maintenant?! Oh non! Il n'accepterait pas ça! Il n'était pas fou avant cette maudite journée! Il était hors de question qu'il soit enfermé dans un asile!

-Est-ce que tout va bien Drago? Demanda gentiment Narcissa Black.

Le blond ne put que la foudroyer vicieusement du regard. Pourquoi irait-il bien? D'accord, il aimait son bébé. Oui… il l'aimait… Mais, est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il serait un bon parent? Il n'avait jamais pensé à faire un enfant! Mais, il l'aimait… il l'aimait déjà… son bébé…

_-Ma maman à moi!_

_-Non, à moi!_

Et il allait fusiller ces maudites petites voix si elles continuaient à l'empêcher de réfléchir comme ça! Seigneur, trop d'information… beaucoup trop d'information… Il voulait vraiment revoir Harry… Son mari ne savait même pas qu'il allait être père…. Il fallait qu'il lui dise… et il fallait qu'il sourît… qu'il ait une autre famille… Est-ce qu'Harry serait content qu'il soit enceint? Ce n'était pas prévu… pas du tout même… Ses dents se refermèrent alors sur sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant férocement. Il ne savait pas… et il n'en n'avait jamais parlé… cela ne faisait plus le moindre sens…

_-Maman m'aime plus que toi!_

_-Non, à moi! À moi!_

Un tic nerveux frappa alors son œil droit. Pourquoi est-ce que ces maudites voix ne pouvaient pas se la boucler tandis que lui réfléchissait! En temps normal, probablement qu'il aurait paniqué bien plus que cela alors que des voix conversaient, ou plutôt se disputaient, dans sa tête. Mais, pour le moment, il avait trop de penser…. Trop de doute. Non! Pas de doute! Harry battrait Voldemort de nouveau! Et lui l'aiderait! Il ferait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour qu'Harry ait la vie qu'il mérite! Et puis, lui aussi méritait le bonheur! Tout irait bien. Harry aimerait leur bébé. Il n'y avait pas le moindre problème… Voldemort serait vaincu… Harry serait heureux… et son bébé promettait d'être le plus beau bébé du monde. Bon, pour le moment il ou elle ne ressemblait à rien… Mais…

_-Ma maman!_

_-Non ma maman!_

_-Ma maman!_

_-Non!!_

-La ferme!! Finit par hurler Drago, les nerfs à vifs.

Des petites voix n'étaient pas supposées être aussi bruyantes bon sang! Juste parler de temps en temps et non jacasser comme des pies! Et, surtout pas en se disputant sur un sujet aussi puérile que qui était la maman de qui! Seigneur! Il avait l'impression d'entendre deux bébés se disputant leur maman! C'était grotesque! Il n'y avait pas de bébé ici… Une minute. Il releva alors les yeux vers Narcissa qui le fixait avec une perplexité non dissimulée.

-J'ai deux voix de gamins qui se disputent dans ma tête. Expliqua-t-il froidement. Qu'est-ce qui est entrain de se passer, bordel?

-Ne dis pas de mauvais mots! Tes enfants vont les répétés!

Drago aurait été tenté de rire si le visage de Narcissa Black ne semblait pas aussi sérieux. Était-elle folle? Son bébé n'était qu'un simple fœtus pour le moment! Il ne pouvait rien entendre du tout! D'ailleurs, avait-il seulement des oreilles? Cette femme était complètement dérangée…

_-Bordel!_ Chantonna une des petites voix.

_-La ferme!_ Répliqua, avec un zeste d'amusement, l'autre voix.

Et le blond commençait vraiment à avoir peur… Ces voix lui rappelaient celles des petits morveux qui polluaient son ancien quartier… ces petits gamins qui s'amusaient à répéter chaque mot que vous prononciez sans comprendre la signification et qui se contentaient de sourire béatement avec leurs bouches où ils manquaient quelques dents. En temps normal, il les trouvait à peine acceptable… mais, pour une étrange raison, il ressentait un étrange sentiment de bien-être et l'envie bizarre de faire « Gily, Gily ».

-Ils ont déjà commencé pas vrai? Soupira Narcissa.

-Quoi?

-À répéter tes mots.

Ils ont? Pourquoi la blonde parlait-elle au pluriel? Et comment savait-elle qu'il y avait une voix dans sa tête?

_-Les bébés ont des pensés tu sais… plus le bébé est fort, plus vite il parlera dans ta tête! J'ai même entendu dire que certains bébés pouvaient communiquer avec leur père!!_

Comment avait-il fait pour oublier une telle information! Devenait-il fou à ce point!? Non… il y avait seulement trop d'information. Son cerveau allait exploser… Que Dieu ait pitié de lui parce qu'il allait, très bientôt, développer une tumeur au cerveau. Ils ont… elle avait dit… ils ont… et il y avait deux voix dans sa tête. Ok. Il en avait marre. Et il accueillit avec joie le noir profond qui lui entoura les yeux.

&&

Harry ne s'était jamais senti de cette manière. Il se sentait tellement nerveux… stressé… anxieux… comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver et qu'il ne pourrait absolument rien faire… merde… en un mouvement rapide, il transperça la poitrine de l'un des vampires hors la loi. Et Rogue qui ne se manifestait pas du tout. Ou pouvait-il bien être… Il pouvait voir, du coin de l'œil, Sirius devenir de plus en plus agiter. Et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer… et Nott qui se contentait de rester parfaitement serein, un sourire répugnant aux lèvres… sans compter qu'Hermione le regardait d'une manière tellement… il aurait une bonne discussion avec elle dès leur retour. S'Ils réussissaient à rester en vie, bien évidemment. Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant le grognement rauque de Ron.

-Percy.

Le sang appelait le sang. Le sang se reconnaissait… et que Ron le veuille ou non… Percy Weasley était son frère. D'ailleurs, qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Bien que Ron soit beaucoup plus imposant physiquement. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux roux et la même mâchoire carré… et Percy avait toujours idolâtré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le contraire de Ron.

-Ron, je ne peux vous laisser passer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit revenir… Pour le bien de nôtre race.

-Allez-y tout le monde. Ordonna doucement Ron. Je m'occupe de ce traître.

Harry observa rapidement les traits crispés de son meilleur ami avant d'hocher sèchement la tête. Si Ron voulait s'occuper de son frère, cela ne le regardait pas.

-Fais attention. Chuchota-t-il avant de s'élancer derrière Sirius.

Cet endroit était un maudit labyrinthe mal éclairé. Où était-il sensé allé? À droite? À gauche? Au milieu? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée et il avait envie d'hurler.

-Severus se trouve à droite. Déclara son parrain.

Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius partit vers la droite. Devait-il suivre son parrain ou chercher Voldemort? Est-ce que Severus était encore en vie … une nausée immonde s'empara alors de sa gorge, le faisant devenir aussi blanc qu'un drap. C'était quoi ça? Drago… n'allait pas bien. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il blêmit davantage. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Et, encore pire, il pouvait entendre la voix de Drago lui murmurant « Trop d'information, trop d'information ». Comment ça trop d'information? Qu'est-ce qui se passait!?

-On va à gauche et tu vas au milieu. Décida Nott, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Harry n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Drago… quel information avait-il bien pu apprendre? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal à la tête? Où était Drago!? Il s'arrêta, d'un coup, de courir. Il sentait… quelque chose d'étrange… où était Drago… son odeur était trop proche… pourquoi était-il aussi proche? Son corps se crispa alors brusquement. Drago se trouvait ici. Merde! Il se remit alors à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

&&

Drago pouvait sentir une main douce qui se promenait dans ses cheveux… une odeur agréable… il imagina alors son père lui caressant lentement les cheveux alors qu'il rêvait de sang… de tellement de sang… Pourquoi son père l'avait-il recueillit comme son fils? Il y avait-il une raison particulière? Où était-ce parce qu'il était le fils de Narcissa Black? Pourquoi… trop de pourquoi sans parce que… non… tout simplement trop d'information. Il en avait marre des pourquoi et des parce que… Il avait cru pouvoir tout accepter… Trop d'information. Il n'allait pas avoir un bébé… Mais, _deux bébés_. Comment était-il sensé réagir? Était-il sensé rire ou pleurer? Deux bébés… à 17 ans… Marié et parent… déjà… alors qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il pouvait vivre pendant 200 ans… décidément, il était vraiment un cas particuliers. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Bon, il était vrai qu'Harry était vieux lui. Il était temps que ce vieillard ait des enfants non? Tout irait bien. Il n'était pas niais, ni stupide. Mais, tout irait bien. Harry tuerait Voldemort et lui l'aiderait de toutes ses forces. Pour qu'ils aient l'avenir qu'ils méritaient. Avec leurs bébés.

A suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour tout le monde et désolé pour le retard j'ai eu énormément d'examens qui m'ont retenue ! Mais, je vous promets un beau cadeau bientôt !

**Message à tous les lecteurs qui n'aiment pas le fait que Drago est enceint** : Je ne vous en veux pas d'accord ! Vous avez le droit d'avoir votre propre opinion et je ne vais pas commencer à me jeter contre les murs parce que vous n'aimez pas ça ! Moi j'aime ça et puisque c'est mon histoire, je fais ce que je veux. Mais, vous avez le droit de me signaler votre opinion !

**Chapitre 31**

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrir brusquement. Et fronça aussitôt les sourcils en voyant l'être insignifiant qui se trouvait devant lui. Cet homme ressemblait à un rat dégoût avec ses petits yeux ronds et son nez pointus. D'ailleurs son regard marron passait alternativement entre lui et Narcissa Black. La main de celle-ci se figea dans ses cheveux et il l'entendit pousser un grognement rauque qui le surprit. Le petit homme grassouillet sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

-Peter Pettigrow… espèce de traître à ton sang. Cracha férocement la blonde.

Drago aurait presqu'eu pitié de cet homme qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir d'horreur. Mais, ce type devait être un des hommes de Voldemort. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir pitié de lui. Même s'il semblait bien trop pathétique pour avoir la moindre once de méchanceté en lui.

-Vous devez me suivre. Bégaya misérablement Peter Pettigrow.

Le blond se redressa avec peine. Il était épuisé. Il eut un sourire amer en sentant à quel point il avait mal à la tête. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir d'ailleurs? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il recevait tellement d'information. Il était donc normal que… Il cligna doucement des yeux en voyant Narcissa Black se pace devant lui en foudroyant vicieusement du regard Pettigrow. Drago n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'un homme aussi gros pouvait se faire aussi petit.

-Tu n'emmèneras pas mon fils au Seigneur des Ténèbres espèce de sale petit rat dégoût.

-Il doit venir aussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend son arrivé.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Voldemort était déjà réveillé? Impossible! Dumbledore avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se réveillerait pas avant d'avoir bu le sang d'un sang pur! Il était donc complètement impossible qu'il soit déjà réveillé.

-Son esprit pourri est déjà réveillé alors. Siffla Narcissa Black. Donc vous communiquez avec lui à travers ses pensés.

Peter Pettigrow hocha piteusement la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte, attendant qu'ils sortent. Drago n'y comprenait rien. Narcissa était une sang pure. Pourquoi n'utilisait-elle pas son pouvoir? Pourquoi les laissait-elle l'emmener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. En un mouvement brusque, il agrippa le bras de Peter Pettigrow. Il avait réussi à utiliser son pouvoir auparavant! Lorsqu'il avait été terrifié et en colère! Et, en ce moment, il était terrifié et en colère! Il ne pouvait que réussir à utiliser son pouvoir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc lorsque rien ne se produit. Il entendit le reniflement dédaigneux de Narcissa et il se tourna d'un bond vers elle. Celle-ci lui pointa alors le bracelet qu'elle portait à la cheville.

-Cet artifice dégoûtant empêche notre pouvoir de fonctionner. Nous ne somme pas mieux que de vulgaires _humains_ maintenant.

La manière dont elle prononçait le mot « humain » donnait l'envie folle à Drago de se mettre à hurler. Dès qu'ils sortiraient d'ici, il se promettait d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec sa mère biologique. Elle semblait mépriser tout ce qui n'était pas un vampire de sang pur. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

-Je vous en prie. Venez. Sinon, Macnair viendra vous chercher.

La manière dont ce type disait le mot « Macnair » aurait pu faire penser au nom du Diable. Il vit les épaules de Narcissa Black se crisper férocement avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Montre-nous donc le chemin, traître à ton sang.

Drago vit les yeux de Peter Pettigrow se voiler de honte et il ne put que se demander pourquoi Narcissa Black l'appelait de la sorte. Et le dédain avec lequel elle disait cette insulte… pas que cela soit étonnant. Sa mère biologique semblait insulter tout ce qui bougeait. Dans un silence presque religieux, Peter Pettigrow commença à les transporter dans un dédale de salle qui ne faisait pas le moindre sens aux yeux de Drago. Il tournait à gauche et tournait à droite et jamais Drago aurait pu se rappeler du chemin exact pour retourner dans sa cellule. Pas qu'il voulait y retourner. Mais, mieux valait retourner dans cette cellule que de rentrer dans la salle où se trouvait le corps et l'âme du pire vampire de cette Terre. Un vampire qui avait tué beaucoup trop d'autres vampires. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que celui-ci avait du faire aux humains. Jamais les livres n'en parlaient vraiment. Comme si les auteurs avaient encore eu peur de lui-même après sa disparition. Et c'est vers ce vampire que Drago se dirigeait… Et c'était avec ce vampire que ces personnes voulaient le marier. Il put entendre un gémissement sourd à l'arrière de sa tête et posa sa main sur son ventre plat. Est-ce que ses bébés sentaient son anxiété? Sa peur? Ce n'était pas bon, non? Il s'obligea alors à prendre une bonne inspiration. Harry ne devait pas être loin. Il viendrait et enlèverait ce maudit bracelet de la cheville de sa mère biologique et, ainsi, ils pourraient se battre contre ce vampire revenu tout droit des enfers. Lorsque Peter Pettigrow s'arrêta, Drago ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant ces personnes couvertes jusqu'aux pieds d'une longue capuche noire. L'on ne pouvait rien voir de leurs visages… et ils étaient tous en cercle autour de quelque chose… et Drago n'était pas sur de vouloir voir ce quelque chose. Il se donna alors une claque mentale. Il savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait de toute façon. Peter Pettigrow se racla alors la gorge et la horde de capuche noire s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Au centre de ces capuches noires se trouvaient un corps recouvert d'un drap et installé sur un trône en or. Alors, même dans la mort, Voldemort avait le droit à tous les hommages? Il en aurait été amusé s'il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié. Soudain, une énorme silhouette se plaça devant eux et enleva rapidement sa capuche. Drago n'avait jamais vu un être aussi répugnant de sa vie. Ses yeux noirs étaient enfoncés profondément dans leurs orbites, sa peau semblait grasse et jaune… il était d'une laideur épouvantable. Il leur envoya alors un grand sourire avant de se saisir du bras de sa mère biologique. Celle-ci ne flancha même pas, se contentant de le fixer avec hauteur.

-Ton sang fera revenir des morts notre Roi! Vociféra le vampire.

Narcissa Black se contenta d'avoir un rictus amusé.

-Pour que quelqu'un soit Roi, il faut qu'il ait un royaume. Et votre pitoyable Alchà ne possède comme royaume qu'une horde de traître à leur sang répugnant et lâche.

Les sourcils broussailleux se froncèrent alors que le sourire se transformait en une grimace explicite. Drago posa alors vivement sa main sur le bras de la blonde. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir! C'était impossible! Elle était… sa mère! Il ne pouvait pas! La vampire se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

-Tu crois en ton demi-sang? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Pour la première fois, aucune animosité n'enrayait sa voix, juste une profonde curiosité. Drago ne put qu'hocher faiblement la tête, la gorge serrée. Sa mère hocha alors sa tête à son tour.

-Et bien, cela est suffisant je suppose.

Elle se dégagea alors brusquement de la poigne du vampire et accourut si vite vers le trône de Voldemort que Drago eut l'impression qu'elle venait de voler. En un mouvement rapide, elle enleva le drap qui recouvrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago avait déjà vu des films d'horreur, il avait déjà vu des vampires figés dans leurs cercueils, à jamais beaux même dans un profond sommeil. Et pourtant, rien ne l'aurait préparé au visage altier qui se dévoila devant ses yeux. Il avait l'air d'un aristocrate, même avec ces yeux fermés et sa respiration inexistante. Il vit alors sa mère se mordre férocement la langue, l'odeur du sang figeant tous les vampires dans la pièce. Et Drago pouvait les comprendre. Ce sang sentait délicieusement bon. Pas aussi bon que celui d'Harry. Mais, il y avait quelque chose dans cette odeur… puis Narcissa se saisit du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ferma doucement les yeux.

-Que Merlin me pardonne pour ce que je vais faire.

Puis elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, plongeant sa langue ensanglantée entre les lèvres immobiles.

&&

Harry se figea soudainement en sentant l'odeur du sang… une odeur qui lui rappelait étrangement Drago sans être Drago. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant que cela devait être l'odeur du sang de Narcissa Black. Pourquoi l'odeur de ce sang semblait-elle aussi semblable à celle de Drago? Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit que le fils de celle-ci était en sécurité? Et pourtant… cette odeur de sang qui était bien trop semblable… il sentit alors, brusquement, l'odeur de Drago, diffuse, comparée à celle de ce sang. Drago était avec elle. Il se mit alors à courir vers la direction de ce sang. En sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait dès qu'il arriverait là-bas. Ces mêmes yeux rouges qui le regardaient avec une convoitise qu'il n'avait nullement oublié, même après 150 ans d'existence… même s'il avait à peine un an lorsque cela était arrivé… un regard pareil ne s'oubliait pas… jamais… Mais, il l'affronterait pour sauver Drago. Et même pour sauver cette femme dont il ne connaissait rien. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait courir plus vite!

&&

-Alors, tu viens me tuer petit frère? Demanda narquoisement Percy Weasley.

Ron se contenta de le fixer avec une haine non-dissimulée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu Percy… après tout, lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, il n'était qu'un nourrisson… et Percy avait déjà trahi sa famille à ce moment-là. Cela importait peu, en temps que Weasley, il se devait de tuer ce traître à son sang qui polluait sa famille. Celui qui faisait sa mère pleuré la nuit. Il se mit alors en position de combat.

-Tu ne devrais pas m'attaquer tu sais. L'interrompit son frère. Je connais une personne qui n'apprécierait pas.

-Maman ne m'en voudras…

-Pas maman… bien sur que non… quelqu'un que tu désires depuis si longtemps…

Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent lentement.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-il.

-Son sang est délicieux pas vrai?

Percy se lécha alors les lèvres le faisant frissonner de dégoût.

-Mais, tu ne pourrais pas le savoir puisque tu n'y as jamais goûté. Pas que tu n'es pas été tenté bien évidemment. Et son corps… il est encore plus superbe que lorsqu'il était enfant.

La vérité frappa Ron si fort qu'il dut reprendre sa respiration pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Impossible. Siffla-t-il.

-Bien sur, tu as déjà touché son corps. Cette petite garce devrait apprendre à ne pas trahir son _mari_ de la sorte.

-La ferme.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit?

Percy laissa alors échapper un soupir blessé qui ne fit que faire bouillonner le sang de Ron un peu plus.

-Il faut dire qu'il était assez jeune lorsque c'est arrivé… Peut-être que je devrais aller me réapproprier ce qui me revient de droit.

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que Ron se jette sur son frère comme une bête enragée.

À suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour tout le monde et désolé pour le retard ! Bon alors comme je l'avais promis, je fais cadeau d'un double chapitre pour toutes mes fics !

**Chapitre 32**

Ron se maudit silencieusement lorsque son frère bloqua avec facilité son coup de poing rageur. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione lui disait tout le temps ? Ah oui… qu'il devait absolument apprendre à garder son sang froid… surtout lorsque son adversaire faisait délibérément exprès de le mettre dans une colère noire. Et s'il devait juger le sourire narquois de son frère… oui celui-ci faisait exprès. Mais, bon sang ! Comment était-il sensé rester calme en apprenant une chose pareille ! Il pouvait encore revoir les yeux apeurés de Blaise dès que ses yeux devenaient rouges. Il pouvait clairement revoir ce petit garçon de cinq ans qui le fixait avec tellement de frayeur… il comprenait tout maintenant… bien évidemment que Blaise avait peur de lui. Et tout ça c'était à cause de cet être abominable qui partageait son sang. Mais cela importait peu… Il allait le tuer. Rapidement et efficacement. Et Blaise serait enfin libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et peut-être même que le mulâtre voudrait faire sa vie avec lui. Peut-être pourrait-il, enfin, avoir des enfants. Alors, il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à tuer ce type. Coûte que coûte.

-Quand je prenais la peine de regarder. Susurra méchamment Percy. Je pouvais te voir entrain de le baiser comme un chien en chaleur. Mais il m'appartient, petit frère, il m'appartient corps et âme.

-Pour le moment, _grand frère_. Cracha sauvagement Ron en se mettant en position de combat.

Il devait absolument rester calme. Voir les faiblesses de son frère pour pouvoir lui porter le coup fatal qui l'emmènerait vers l'au-delà. Il sortit alors son épée à la lame argentée. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de cette lame rentrant dans sa peau alors qu'un Chasseur de Vampire essayait de le tuer. Il avait fini par le tuer… Mais, il avait gardé cette épée.

-Il avait l'air tellement perdu quand je l'ai trouvé… alors qu'il marchait sur le sang de ses parents… tellement perdu… tellement beau…

-Il n'avait que 5 ans espèce de malade. Répliqua férocement Ron.

-Je n'en n'avais que 70 ans à cette époque… je n'étais qu'un enfant moi-même.

Ce type essayait de l'énerver. Et il y réussissait… Oh merlin qu'il y réussissait. Mais, Ron devait réfléchir. L'attaquer vers la droite? Ou la gauche? À moins qu'il n'y aille directement. Non. Mieux valait ne pas l'attaquer directement. C'était ce qu'il attendait…

-Et quand je l'ai pris… Ricana le traître à son sang. Il hurlait « Papa! Papa! » Je me demande quel nom il hurlera quand je le prendrais de nouveau… peut-être que ce sera le tien….

Ron s'obligea vaillamment à prendre une profonde respiration. Percy se tenait légèrement vouté sur le côté, sa main ne quittant pas la garde de son épée… et malgré son sourire moqueur, Ron pouvait clairement voir que son frère suivait chacun de ses mouvements… essayant de l'énerver pour qu'il attaque en premier. Était-ce ça sa technique? Faire que ces adversaires perdent le contrôle? La rage déréglait les mouvements. Mais, Merlin qu'il pouvait comprendre cette envie folle de lâcher son épée et de se jeter sur lui pour lui défoncer la figure! Mais, celui qui perdait son calme, perdait l'avantage pas vrai? Mais comment était-il sensé rester calme alors que Percy ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de répit! Surtout avec ces paroles empoisonnées qui semblaient vouloir lui arracher son calme à coup de dents féroces! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'attaquer… d'un seul coup. Rapidement et efficacement. Mais, sa garde était parfaite. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas une seule seconde… un peu comme un vautour observant sa proie… et ses paroles acerbes qui sortaient de sa bouche… menaçant de le faire exploser de rage.

-Est-ce qu'il hurle encore de manière si magnifique lorsqu'on plonge profondément en lui? J'adorais le goût de ses larmes… si salées… mais, pas autant que le goût de son sang… est-ce que tu veux que je te dise combien de fois je l'ai obligé à se soumettre à moi?

Son poing se crispa un peu plus sur son épée et il sentit une énergie extraordinaire le porter vers son frère… oui le porter vers ce fils de pute pour lui arracher, très lentement, la tête. Ces paroles pour le déstabiliser… il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer maintenant. Percy le tuerait. Il l'attendait. Il attendait qu'il lui saute dessus pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse tuer de la sorte. Il fallait qu'il pense. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour passer au-dessous de sa garde presque parfaite. Il était presque convaincu que la technique de Percy était d'énervé ces adversaires afin de leurs faire perdre leurs sangs froids… puis quand ils attaquaient… son frère les tuait rapidement… comme s'ils étaient de simples moucherons sur son passage… Était-ce pour cela que l'on l'appelait « La mort rapide ». Aucune de ses victimes n'avaient survécu… un seul coup au cœur… simple et efficace… il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être comme eux. Parce que Blaise lui en voudrait pour toute sa vie s'il mourrait ici. Et il fallait que quelqu'un fasse payer à cet enculé. Et il se ferait un plaisir de le faire. Un sourire goguenard apparut alors sur son visage. Les yeux de Percy s'écarquillèrent avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent.

-Pourquoi souris-tu? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

De toute évidence, Percy n'aimait pas le voir sourire de cette manière. En fait, plus son sourire s'agrandissait et plus les sourcils de son frère se fronçaient. Il avait un tempérament de feu. Comme toute sa famille. Il était susceptible, arrogant, soupe au lait… Il avait souvent entendu parler de lui par ses autres grands frères. De comment il était avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je ris à cause de toi. Expliqua avec amusement Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle avec moi? Répliqua avec hargne Percy.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de lui. Il détestait que les gens ne suivent pas ces règles. Il se fichait du monde entier. Il n'aimait que sa petite personne. Et Ron compris alors ce qu'il devait faire. Et il allait prendre un tel plaisir à le faire… Il se mit alors dans la même position que son frère.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que l'on t'appelle « la mort rapide »? Sollicita Ron.

Cette question sembla remettre Percy à son aise puisque son sourire revint avec une vengeance.

-Effectivement. Impressionné petit frère?

-Totalement! S'extasia Ron.

Percy lui lança alors un regard indulgent.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te tuerais toi aussi très rapidement. Tu ne ressentiras rien.

-C'est trop de bonté, _grand frère_. Chantonna Ron. Mais je ne suis pas impressionné par ton surnom.

Son sourire se fit alors plus lumineux. Cela marchait… ou cela ne marchait pas…

-Je suis impressionné que tu sois passé de « Percy je fais pipi dans mon lit » à « Percy je ne suis qu'un laideron qu'aucune fille ne veut alors je reste dans mes bouquins » à « Percy, la mort rapide »! C'est extraordinaire non?

Ron vit alors le visage de Percy devenir aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot, la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles alors que son poing se crispait et se décrispait autour de son épée. Sa respiration, qui était alors très calme, devint saccadé et il le fixait avec une telle haine que Ron fut tenté de se taper dans le dos.

-Dis… Grand frère… est-ce que tu te souviens de la crème canari de Fred et George?

-Ne me parles pas d'eux… Siffla avec fureur Percy.

-Ils l'ont améliorés tu sais! Et ils rêvent de l'utiliser, de nouveau, sur toi! Ils m'ont montré des photos d'ailleurs! Tu étais si fringant en canari jaune!

-La ferme…

Le corps de son frère était parcouru de tremblement, les veines de son cou ressortaient de manière grotesque sur sa peau rouge. Il avait l'air d'un homme sur le point de commettre un assassinat… et ce n'était pas lui qui allait le plaindre. Bien au contraire. Il fallait qu'il le pousse… pour le tuer de la même manière qu'il avait tué les parents de Blaise… Ron ne put que se demander si, pour les énerver, Percy ne s'était pas moqué du sort funeste qu'il ferait subir à leurs enfants… Il pouvait clairement le voir avec son air froidement amusé entrain de dépiter des paroles douloureuses et rageantes. Oh oui… il pouvait très facilement le voir…Alors, il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire subir exactement le même sort… et avec le sourire en plus.

-C'était quoi déjà la petite chanson qu'ils avaient composé en ton honneur? Demanda pensivement Ron. Disaient-ils « Percy les couilles de crevettes » ou « Percy les couilles de criquets »… Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas…

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Percy ne se jette sur lui en oubliant complètement son épée. Son poing volait dans sa direction, menaçant de l'attendre en plein visage… et lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres d'atteindre son but, Ron se fit un plaisir immense en enfonçant profondément son épée dans le cœur de son frère. Il pouvait sentir le sang chaud et humide qui tombait sur sa lame… ce sang qui ressemblait tellement aux siens et à celui de ses frères… et les yeux de Percy qui le fixaient avec une telle surprise… ces yeux qui étaient identiques aux siens. Sa mère ne lui en voudrait pas… elle pleurerait… elle le serrerait fort dans ses bras… mais, elle ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir tué un de ses enfants… En tout cas, il l'espérait.

-Tu… m'as tué. Fit remarquer avec ébahissement Percy.

-Ouais… et tu as violé l'homme que j'aime… sans compter que tu as trahis ta famille et ton sang…

-Tu as assassiné ton frère… Souffla-t-il.

-Ouais, et tu es un connard… _grand frère_.

Les yeux bleus de Percy se révulsèrent avant qu'il ne tombe dans ses bras, toute trace de vie ayant disparut de son corps.

&&

Sirius n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule personne dans toute son existence. Et cette personne était Severus Rogue. Alors l'idée même de le perdre lui donnait l'envie folle de tuer tout ceux qui oseraient se mettre à travers de son chemin. Son mari. Son amant. Celui qui avait porté ses enfants. Il devait le retrouver… à n'importe quel prix. Il ne voulait pas courir… il voulait voler… voler jusqu'où se trouvait Severus… parce que cet idiot était en danger. Il était toujours en danger. Pourquoi se mettait-il à chaque fois dans de telles situations!? Un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il abattait froidement un des vampires hors la loi. Pendant une seconde, son corps se figea en sentant cette odeur de sang. Cela faisait plus de cent ans qu'il n'avait pas senti un sang aussi pur. Était-ce cet Narcissa Black? Il était sensé la sauver. Pour empêcher Voldemort de revenir… et il s'en fichait royalement. Il refusait de vivre dans un univers où Severus n'était pas là. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant l'une des portes de cet immense labyrinthe. Severus se trouvait derrière cette porte… il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son sang… Merlin tout puissant… Il défonça férocement la porte et se figea en voyant son mari coucher dans une marre de sang. Son sang. Il se précipita vers celui-ci et s'obligea à prendre méthodiquement son pouls alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie… se mettre à le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant et en pleurant. Il faillit éclater en sanglot lorsqu'il sentit le pouls si faible de Severus. Il était vivant… c'était la seule chose qui comptait… Il lui releva alors doucement la tête, appuyant ses lèvres ensanglantées contre sa jugulaire.

-Bois, mon amour… s'il te plait… Supplia-t-il.

Il sentit les lèvres douces s'appuyer un peu plus sur sa jugulaire avant que des dents ne s'enfoncent dans celle-ci. Il en aurait pleuré de joie. Il n'avait aucune envie de luxure alors que son mari venait de se faire, visiblement, battre comme plâtre. Et dès que Severus irait mieux… il se promettait d'aider son mari à étriper doucement chacun de ces maudits vampires hors la loi qui avaient osés lui faire du mal.

&&

Drago n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle précipitée vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Et, encore plus important, pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé boire de son sang? Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit une aura glacée enveloppé la salle alors que le visage altier de Voldemort semblait doucement revenir à la vie. Ce fut d'abord la bouche sensuelle qui bougea doucement au rythme d'une profonde respiration alors que les narines du vampire frémissaient. Drago sentit ses pieds reculer malgré lui. Il voulait s'enfuir. Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière à cela. Mais, il voulait juste s'enfuir le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible…. Parce que cet homme immobile le remplissait d'une telle terreur qu'il sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. C'était irrationnel… ridicule même… et pourtant… Il fallait qu'il retrouve la sortie. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille d'ici! Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux yeux aussi rouges que le sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ouvrir que Drago se figea complètement sous la terreur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir régressé au stade de l'animal. Son cerveau lui demandait désespérément de fuir… Et pourtant, il ne pouvait défaire son regard de ses deux joyaux rougeâtres. Endormi, Voldemort respirait la puissance. Réveillé… il donnait envie à l'homme le plus fort du monde de s'enfuir en courant. Il allait vomir… Merlin tout puissant… et sa mère qui se tenait bravement devant lui… et qui le fixait avec un tel dédain… Voldemort se redressa calmement, ses vêtements de satins noirs glissants sur son corps. Puis, dans un mouvement gracieux il empoigna la gorge de sa mère, serrant douloureusement. Et pourtant, même s'il était entrain de l'étrangler, ses yeux rouges restaient parfaitement calmes… aucune excitation… aucun plaisir… juste une grand apathie. Et cette indifférence lui faisait encore plus peur que s'il avait commencé à rire comme un maniaque. Il ouvrit péniblement la bouche mais, sa langue semblait coller à son palet.

-Arrêtez… Murmura-t-il pitoyablement.

Les yeux rouges se tournèrent alors vers lui et Drago eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur. Terrifiant… cet homme était terrifiant… terrifiant de pouvoir… terrifiant de beauté… terrifiant de grandeur… Ses mains se croisèrent alors sur son ventre et il se maudit d'avoir pensé à entraîner Harry dans un combat avec cet homme. Était-il cinglé?! Il avait voulu envoyer l'homme qu'il aimait se battre contre un tel monstre? À sa grande surprise, Voldemort jeta Narcissa, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon, sur le sol avant de s'avancer à grandes enjambées vers lui. Et Drago ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il s'approche… il voulait que ce type aux yeux flamboyants reste aussi loin que possible de lui. Et pourtant… il ne pouvait bouger… un peu plus, et il ne pouvait pas respirer. Soudain, Macnair se mit devant lui et s'agenouilla devant son maître, le visage brouillé par l'extase la plus totale.

-Mon maître… Glapit-il. Mon maître…

-Enlève-toi de mon chemin. Ordonna calmement Voldemort.

Macnair, pris dans sa transe, ne fit que se rapprocher du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de lui baiser révérencieusement les pieds. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un Dieu… en tout cas, il faisait aussi peur qu'un Dieu… ça Drago pouvait l'admettre de tout son cœur. Voldemort se pencha un petit peu, mettant sa main sur la tête à ses pieds.

-Je t'ai dit de t'enlever de mon chemin. Susurra-t-il.

Puis, Macnair prit feu. Et Drago ne put que regarder ce vampire brûler et hurler des supplications alors que l'odeur de chair calcinée envahissait ses narines. Il venait de le brûler…. Il venait de le brûler comme s'il s'agissait d'un misérable insecte… et lui ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir… Il recula un peu plus jusqu'à se qu'il se trouve coincé contre un mur. Ses jambes tremblaient… il voulait partir en courant… Mais, Seigneur! Il ne le pouvait pas! Est-ce que cet homme allait le brûler de cette manière?

-Tu es… absolument superbe. Fit remarquer Voldemort. Je suis heureux que tu acceptes de devenir mon époux.

Drago ne se souvenait pas d'avoir accepter quoi que ce soit. Il se souvenait juste de cet homme roux lui proposant un marché pour l'emmener ici. D'accord il avait accepté… Mais, ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça! Voldemort n'était pas supposé être aussi… effrayant…

-Commençons la cérémonie… maintenant.

Le blond secoua doucement la tête. Il ignorait ce qu'il était sensé faire… ce qu'il était sensé dire… son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas… et Voldemort possédait le pouvoir du feu. Il se figea à cette constatation. Comment un simple Alchà pouvait-il utiliser le pouvoir des sangs purs? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens non? Alors pourquoi… Il sursauta violemment en entendant une explosion à sa droite. Et un sourire idiot ne put qu'apparaître sur son visage en voyant son mari devant lui, ses yeux verts fusillant allègrement du regard Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dégagea alors de lui, son regard ne quittant pas son mari. Et, pour la première fois, Drago put voir une fureur noire dans les yeux rouges.

-Le petit Potter… Dit-il calmement.

Et, avant même que Drago ne puisse réagir, il se précipita vers Harry, une longue épée à la main. Avec une aise qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux, Harry bloqua la longue arme du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu peux m'appeler le grand Potter. Répliqua froidement le brun.

-Grand Potter… Petit Potter… peu importe ton nom, tu mourras aujourd'hui.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Et Harry sortit rapidement son épée, attaquant à son tour Voldemort.

&&

Narcissa aurait préféré se couper la langue plutôt que d'admirer avec quel facilité Harry Potter et Voldemort se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Aucun n'avait l'avantage. Aucun n'utilisait leur pouvoir. Ils se testaient, se cherchaient… semblant presque danser ensemble. La danse des titans. La blonde essuya brusquement ces lèvres ensanglantées. Elle avait réveillé Voldemort. Quel autre choix avait-elle de toute façon? Soit ces traîtres à leurs la vidaient de son sang et elle mourrait. Soit elle décidait quelle quantité de sang elle donnait à cet Alchà et il se réveillait… et le mari de Drago le tuait. D'ailleurs, son bébé était aussi pâle qu'un drap en observant ce combat qui ne faisait que commencer. Merde alors…

&&

Ils jouaient ensembles. Harry évita facilement un coup de pied vengeur que lui envoyait Voldemort. Ils jouaient, ne se battant nullement avec toutes leurs forces. Comme pour se tester. Et Harry ne put que sourire d'amusement. Soit Voldemort le sous-estimait grandement. Soit lui-même sous-estimait celui-ci. Il penchait plutôt pour la première solution. Personne avec un minimum d'intelligence ne penserait à sous-estimer l'Alchà qui avait tué tous les sangs purs restants. Même s'il en restait très peu à l'époque. Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta, le fixant avec une perplexité non-dissimulée.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il.

-Et toi?

Il était impossible que ce vampire ne soit qu'un simple Alchà. Aucun Alchà n'était aussi puissant… et aucun Alchà résistait au venin que contenait le sang des chasseurs de vampires. Même s'il n'était qu'à moitié chasseur de vampire… Les yeux rouges le dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Voldemort n'esquisse un sourire amusé.

-Je me nomme Tom Elvis Jedusor. Expliqua-t-il calmement. Ma mère était une sang pure… Mais, lorsqu'elle fut née, son père décida de la transformer en humaine pour la protéger de la perversité du monde vampire… elle maria un humain… lui fit un enfant…

Voldemort passa alors une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Cet enfant était moi bien évidemment. Je me fis mordre par un vampire et voilà.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce type s'amusait à vider de son sang tout ce qui se trouvait dans son chemin… vampire comme humain…

-Qui a-t-il de plus délicieux que le sang? Demanda avec amusement Voldemort. Cette liqueur rouge… orgasmique… juste son odeur me rend fou… et beaucoup plus fort…

Son regard se durcit alors et il se mit en position de combat.

-Cette fois-ci, je te viderais de ton sang. Menaça-t-il.

Harry lui envoya un sourire arrogant avant de se mettre en position de combat à son tour.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour tout le monde et désolé pour le retard ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse hormis que je suis en pleine période d'examen (il ne me reste que trois semaines d'école alors les professeurs en profitent pour se venger…)

**Chapitre 33**

Harry ne pouvait que fixer ses yeux d'un rouge sang presqu'hypnotique. Il devait réfléchir à la manière la plus efficace de tuer Voldemort. Celui-ci venait de se réveiller d'un repos forcé qui avait duré pendant plus de cent ans. Il était impossible qu'il soit au sommet de sa forme. Surtout, s'il devait en juger par la présence de Narcissa Black, lorsqu'il était évident qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment bu de sang pour se rassasié complètement. La destiné était donc en sa faveur. Dans le passé, il avait pu tuer Voldemort lorsque celui-ci avait bu son sang. Mais, il était impossible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse la même erreur. Il fallait donc qu'il agisse et vite ! En un mouvement brusque, il se précipita vers Voldemort en sortant sa longue épée. Bien évidemment, celui-ci le bloqua avec aise. Harry s'y attendait et s'était pour cette raison qu'un poignard se cachait dans son autre main et qu'il en profita pour l'enfoncer profondément dans le flanc de son ennemi. La grimace de douleur qui tordit le beau visage de Voldemort lui donna envie de sourire de triomphante. Mais, il était loin d'être stupide. La victoire n'était pas encore assurée. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque les doigts fins de Voldemort s'enroulèrent autour de la lame de son poignard et que la lame de celui-ci fondit comme de la neige au soleil.

-Beau mouvement, Potter. Siffla Voldemort. Tu m'as blessé.

Le brun recula rapidement alors qu'une boule de feu passait sous son nez. Il avait presqu'oublié que Voldemort utilisait la magie. Mais, il n'était qu'un demi-sang. Comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais lui était spécial. Parce qu'il avait un jumeau et que ce jumeau avait hérité de la plupart des caractéristiques des chasseurs de vampire alors que lui avait hérité de celles des Sang-Purs. Il avait un avantage. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'oublie sinon il risquait de perdre la tête face à cet être qui dégageait tant de pouvoir qu'il avait envie de vomir. Sa main se crispa sur la garde de son épée lorsque Voldemort posa sa main sur la sienne pour la sortir lentement de son fourreau. Pourtant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenta de fixer celle-ci comme s'il s'agissait d'une inconnue.

-Cette épée m'a permis de tuer tes parents. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Harry ignora avec difficulté la colère intense qui s'empara de son cœur. Il ne se mettrait pas en colère. Il ne savait même pas si Voldemort voulait qu'il se mette en colère. Il se contentait de fixer avec perplexité son épée avant de la jeter au sol.

-Tu m'as blessé. Répéta-t-il. Tu mérites plus que de mourir comme les autres chiens que j'ai abattus.

Les dents d'Harry se crispèrent mais il s'obligea à ne pas faire le moindre son. Il ne s'énerverait pas. Ce type venait de traiter ses parents de chiens… les milliers de victimes qu'il avait fait… non, il ne s'énerverait pas. Il se contenterait de le tuer le plus brutalement et le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait que Voldemort ressente jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme pourri qu'il avait perdu. Et pour cela il devait rester calme. Il jeta alors son épée au loin, les yeux défiants alors que les sourcils de Voldemort se haussaient de surprise.

-Je t'ai donné l'avantage. Fit remarquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te tuer.

Il leva alors sa main devant lui et une boule de feu apparut dans celle-ci. Il s'entraînait depuis des années. Il avait tué un nombre incalculable de vampires hors la loi… et il l'avait tué lorsqu'il était bébé. Il était hors de question qu'il perde. Il allait gagner. Même s'il devait en mourir… même s'il devait se vider de toute la magie qui habitait son âme… Il eut un sourire carnassier en voyant que sa boule de feu devenait de plus en plus grosse. Son regard se tourna alors vers Voldemort qui, lui aussi, tendait la main vers lui et avait une boule de feu qui commençait à se former. Est-ce que tout ce combat dépendrait de leur puissance magique? Son sourire s'élargit alors. Cela promettait d'être amusant. Il se fichait éperdument de perdre toute sa magie tant que ce type mourrait. Pour son père. Sa boule de feu doubla de volume. Pour Ron… pour Blaise… Pour Hermione…pour Sirius et même pour Rogue… pour leurs enfants aux deux…. Pour Drago… surtout pour Drago… son regard se tourna vers son mari qui le fixait avec un tel effroi qu'il ne put que sourire d'amusement.

Certes, il allait peut-être mourir… certes Drago lui en voudrait à mort pendant quelques années… mais tant qu'il vivait… il n'avait plus le moindre regret… même s'il devait brûler à jamais dans les flammes de l'enfer…. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra. Toute sa magie dans cette boule de feu… toute sa magie dans cette boule d'espoir… il pouvait sentir toutes ses forces le quitter pour aller vers cette source de chaleur. Il eut un sourire en voyant à quel point sa flamme brillait. Elle était si brûlante… dorée et rouge… dansant joyeusement… comme un soleil…. Il avait besoin de ce soleil… il avait besoin de la lumière… pour vaincre l'autre lumière… celle qui grandissait dans la main de Voldemort. Des gouttes de transpiration coulaient dans son dos, dans sa nuque…. Il n'avait presque plus de magie en lui… c'était à peine s'il arrivait à se tenir debout… et pourtant il devait s'élancer pas vrai?

-Prêt à rejoindre tes parents? Demanda sardoniquement Voldemort. Parce que je suis prêt à t'envoyer les voir.

Harry ignorait exactement pourquoi cette phrase lui semblait aussi drôle. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue? Ou bien la folie? Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait royalement. Il entendit alors les bruits de pas de course de Voldemort qui se dirigeait droit vers lui. Il était prêt. Un grognement guttural s'échappa alors de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'élançait à son tour vers l'être qui avait traumatisé à jamais la communauté vampire. Il pouvait sentir la puissance de la boule de feu de Voldemort qui semblait l'attendre…. Qui l'attirait à lui…. Comme deux aimants qui étaient destinés à se rencontrer… peu importent le temps qu'il faudrait… sa magie était destinée à rencontrer et à affronter celle de Voldemort… tant que l'un vivrait, l'autre ne pourrait vivre. _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre puisqu'aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survivra_… Harry ne put que ricaner doucement fasse à ces paroles. Il avait l'impression d'entendre une mauvaise prophétie de bas étage. La chaleur s'approchait de lui. La chaleur… son souffle fut littéralement coupé lorsque les deux boules de feu rentrèrent en collision. Tant de magie qui se touchait… qui se fondait l'une en l'autre… la magie de Voldemort était si puissante… le feu le brûlait… il pouvait sa brulure contre sa chair… comme une punition divine… mais il ne lâcherait pas prise… il en était hors de question… Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant une femme rousse devant lui alors qu'elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Elle tourna alors dans sa direction et ses yeux émeraude le choquèrent aussitôt. Il avait déjà vu cette femme en photo… une seule fois… et il n'avait jamais oublié son visage… Théo avait gardé toutes les photos de cette femme… et lui avait gardé toutes les photos de leur père… chacun gardait sa race… mais, il connaissait cette femme… dans sa chair… dans son sang… Il la vit alors qu'elle tenait deux bébés dans ses bras et qu'elle les caressait avec frénésie tandis que des paroles sans queux ni tête sortait de sa bouche ensanglantée… et il voyait le sang dégouliner de sa bouche… alors que ses yeux émeraude s'éteignaient doucement. Sa mère… une rage sourde s'empara alors dans son cœur, le faisant voir rouge. Sa mère était morte pour lui et Théo. Même si elle était une chasseuse de vampire et lui un vampire… elle l'avait aimé suffisamment pour mourir pour lui… il ne pouvait pas supporter ça… il ne pouvait pas supporter ça! Le hurlement haineux qui s'échappa de ses lèvres le prit au dépourvu mais pas autant que la vague de puissance qui s'échappa de son corps. Il brûlait… de dehors… de dedans… il brûlait comme il n'avait jamais brûlé… et il voulait tuer! Il sentit la boule de feu de Voldemort doubler de volume mais, il s'en fichait royalement! Il vaincrait! Sa colère était trop grande! Cette rage sans foi ni loi! Il voulait tuer et il tuerait! Son corps brûlait… il pouvait sentir des brûlures se former sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait le tuer. Et il le tuerait… peu importe le prix. Pourquoi cette femme pleurait-elle aussi fort dans sa tête? Et Drago… il avait osé kidnapper l'homme qu'il aimait! De quel droit osait-il! Il le tuerait! Même s'il devait y perdre son âme! Toute sa magie le quittait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait sentir le poids de son âge sur ses épaules. Son corps tremblait et cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Son énergie vitale s'envolait et il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait… c'était de tuer cet homme… ce démon qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il avait l'impression que sa propre peau prenait en feu. Et peut-être était-ce le cas? Il entendit alors un hurlement de guerrier assoiffé de sang et se tourna vivement vers le son de la voix. Ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes en voyant Drago braver l'océan de flamme qui les entourait, une épée ensanglantée à la main. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, le blond se précipita vers Voldemort, son épée couverte de sang à la main. Et avec la rapidité d'un serpent, il enfonça son épée dans son cœur. Harry arrêta aussitôt sa boule de flamme et n'eut même pas le temps de crier lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres donna un coup de poing à Drago qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'un simple coup au cœur me tuera? Demanda d'une voix sifflante Voldemort. _Moi_!? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Les vampires ont peur de dire _mon nom_! Et tu crois pouvoir me tuer de cette manière!?

Voldemort arracha avec dégoût l'épée de sa poitrine ensanglantée et Harry ne put que se laisser tomber à genoux. Sa respiration était haletante. En fait, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer convenablement. Merde! N'était-il pas assez puissant, bon sang! Il sursauta légèrement en voyant Voldemort tomber à genoux, la respiration tout aussi haletante que lui. Ses bras tremblaient… non… son corps entier était secoué par les tremblements… il tourna vivement le regard vers Drago qui se redressa péniblement tout en fixant avec véhémence le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Il aurait pu me tuer. Ricana Voldemort. Ou j'aurais pu le tuer…

-Vous seriez morts tous les deux et il est hors de question que je perde mon mari! Et le père de mes futurs enfants…

Harry fut alors convaincu d'entendre une explosion dans sa tête alors que sa bouche dégringolait jusqu'au sol.

-Tu es enceint. Remarqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle tristesse… je vais devoir te tuer… ainsi que tes bâtards….

-Quelle tristesse… Siffla froidement Drago. Tu es déjà mort.

Et il montra sa main ensanglantée en souriant férocement.

À suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 34**

Drago savait pertinemment qu'il devait agir le plus tôt possible. Il pouvait voir cette magie féroce qui semblait littéralement consumer Voldemort et Harry. Elle brûlait autour d'eux… semblant vouloir les dévorer… et lui devait agir… il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à regarder l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout mourir pour sauver le monde. Pour le sauver _lui_. Non… il ne pouvait l'accepter… Il devait agir. Sa main se posa alors sur son ventre où ses deux enfants grandissaient. Ils étaient tout à fait silencieux depuis quelques temps… peut-être sentait-il son anxiété pour leur père et ne pouvait le supporter ? Ses enfants… les enfants d'Harry… leurs sangs emmêlés dans son corps… le sang… Il vit alors l'épée que Voldemort avait jetée au loin. Cette épée que Voldemort avait utilisée pour détruire la vie de tant de gens… y compris celle des parents de son mari. Et cette magie qui se faisait de plus en plus brûlante… il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il fallait que Voldemort meure. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute. Et il savait exactement ce qu'il était sensé faire. Rapidement, il se saisit de l'épée et s'entailla profondément la main. Son sang coulait sur cette épée… et, plus important, le sang de ses enfants coulait sur cette épée. Un sang toxique pour quiconque n'avait pas la permission de l'absorber… et lui aurait préféré mourir que de lui donner son sang. Mourir… ses lèvres se pincèrent en voyant ce feu maudit entourer le corps d'Harry… le brun ne sentait-il pas ce feu qui lui léchait le corps ? Qui semblait vouloir le consumer ? Dans un cri guttural, il s'élança vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La chaleur ne lui faisait pas peur. Rien ne pouvait lui faire peur pour le moment. Voldemort devait mourir. Voldemort devait disparaitre. Pour Harry… Pour ses enfants… pour toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères… Il fallait que ce monstre disparaisse. Un sourire victorieux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de son épée s'enfoncer sauvagement dans le corps de son ennemi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing rageur que lui envoya le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le faisant revoler jusqu'au mur. La douleur de la roche contre son dos le fit grimacer. Mais, il avait connu pire… oh oui bien pire… lorsque ces vampires hors la loi l'avaient trouvés… qu'ils l'avaient battus et mordus… il avait connu bien pire. Il se redressa avec difficulté, son sourire fermement en place.

-Il aurait pu me tuer. Ricana Voldemort. Ou j'aurais pu le tuer…

-Vous seriez morts tous les deux et il est hors de question que je perde mon mari! Et le père de mes futurs enfants…

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'enquérir du choc d'Harry. De toute façon, lui non plus ne l'avait pas appris de la manière la plus douce et gentille qu'il soit.

-Tu es enceint. Remarqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle tristesse… je vais devoir te tuer… ainsi que tes bâtards….

-Quelle tristesse… Siffla froidement Drago. Tu es déjà mort.

Il montra alors sa main ensanglantée et son sourire s'élargit lorsque les yeux de Voldemort devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Puis, sa main se posa sur sa poitrine ensanglantée alors qu'un gargouillis étrange sortait de ses lèvres.

-Comment as-tu osé? Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche, s'écroulant sur son menton, descendant vers sa gorge. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus jaune… ses yeux tournaient au blanc… et il était d'une laideur épouvantable. Et Drago ne put que penser que cette apparence lui allait beaucoup mieux que celle d'un ange déchu qu'il arborait auparavant.

-Tuez-les tous. Gémit-il à ses serviteurs. _Tous_!

Avant même que les vampires hors la loi ne puisse penser à s'attaquer à eux, Hermione et Théodore Nott arrivèrent aussitôt, se plaçant devant lui. Drago frissonna involontairement en voyant le sourire carnassier qui semblait défigurer le visage du chasseur de vampire.

-Où étiez-vous? S'indigna le blond.

-Nous nettoyons le reste de cette maudite forteresse. Répliqua Nott. Et je vois que mon plaisir est loin d'être terminé.

Son épée était si tâchée de sang qu'elle en semblait rouge. Et ses yeux qui ressemblaient à deux topazes furieuses… Il était absolument effrayant à regarder. Voldemort poussa alors un rugissement de fureur suivit précipitamment d'une quinte de toux féroce. Sa main se crispa sur son cœur déchiqueté et il laissa sa tête tombée sur le sol.

-Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi. Siffla-t-il. Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi… Je suis immortel… Je suis Voldemort… Je suis le plus grand vampire de tous les temps… J'aurais pu te tuer espèce de fils de pute… j'aurais pu te tuer…

Ses cheveux tournaient au gris… ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus pâle… sa peau semblait presque faite de poussière… et le sang noir qui continuait de dégouliner de sa bouche. Drago le lui avait enfoncé en plein cœur… ce sang empoisonné… et il était épuisé par son combat contre Harry… Il allait mourir cette fois-ci… et eux ne pouvaient pas mourir ici. Drago se tourna vivement lorsqu'il entendit le cri victorieux de sa mère. Celle-ci tenait le bracelet étincelant qui empêchait leurs pouvoirs de fonctionner. Il put voir les yeux des serviteurs de Voldemort se voiler de peur alors qu'une aura glacée s'enroulait autour du corps gracile de Narcissa.

-Abreuvez-vous à ma fureur espèce de misérable insecte. Maudit-elle froidement. Comment avez-vous osé poser la main sur une Sang Pure…

Drago vit les yeux de Nott étincelaient un peu plus avant qu'il ne se jette, accompagné d'Hermione, dans le groupe de vampire hors la loi. Sa mère ne se fit pas attendre et dans un cri guerrier, sa fureur glacée s'abattit sur eux. Les yeux gris de Drago se posèrent alors sur Harry qui se trouvait à moins de quelques centimètres du corps mourant de Voldemort. Ses yeux émeraude luisaient doucement alors qu'il fixait avec rage le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-J'étais sensé devenir leur Roi. Continua Voldemort. Pour leur montrer ma grandeur… Moi, le fils d'une humaine… Je devais leur montrer ma grandeur! Il avait peur de dire mon nom! Tu ressens cette haine envers eux toi aussi… Nous sommes des demi-sang… des demi-dieux! Ces Sangs Purs ne comprenaient rien à la véritable puissance. Et maintenant, ils ne sont plus rien… qu'une pauvre folle et une putain…

Aussitôt, la main d'Harry s'enfonça dans le corps de Voldemort, le faisant violemment sursauter. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que le sang alors qu'il fixait avec intensité le Seigneur mourant.

-Ne l'appelle pas ainsi. Cracha-t-il. N'ose pas salir son nom en le traitant de quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais été.

La main blanchâtre de Voldemort s'enroula autour du bras qui était enfoncé dans sa poitrine, ses yeux presqu'aveugles fixant Harry avec une fascination que Drago ne pouvait comprendre.

-Tu deviendras Roi. Murmura-t-il. À ma place.

-Non, je n'ai pas la folie des grandeurs.

-Ils ont du te faire la même chose non? Les noms qu'ils murmuraient sur ton passage… la haine dans leurs regards… juste pour notre sang… alors j'ai englouti ce sang… ce sang dont ils étaient si fiers… je l'ai dévoré… et j'ai soumis à moi toutes leurs descendances… Tu feras la même chose…

-Non, je n'ai plus de haine en moi. Cette époque est révolue… terminée… je vais être plus grand qu'un Roi… Je vais être Père.

Et il enleva sa main du corps de Voldemort alors que celui-ci tombait comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol, ses yeux morts fixés sur le plafond. Harry se tourna alors vers lui et ouvrit grand les bras. Dans une situation ordinaire, probablement que Drago aurait refusé de se comporter d'une manière aussi indigne. Mais, il se fichait de tout pour le moment. Il ne voulait qu'une chose… dans un cri rauque, il se précipita dans les bras de son mari, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise déchirée. Harry enfouit alors sa tête dans ses cheveux, la respiration haletante.

-Merlin comme je t'aime. Souffla-t-il.

Drago ne put que poser avec passion ses lèvres sur les siennes, une joie intense et presqu'incommensurable possédant son âme.

-Je t'aime aussi… Chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Le blond pouvait entendre les cris de rages d'Hermione suivit de ceux extatiques de Nott quant à sa mère, elle ne faisait pas un bruit mais Drago pouvait presque sentir sa volupté face à l'élimination de tous ceux qui avaient osés souiller sa famille. Et lui ne pouvait que serrer Harry plus fort… pour ne plus jamais le quitter…

&&

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le dernier gémissement d'un vampire hors la loi qu'il daigna ouvrir les yeux. Nott se dirigea alors vers Harry, sa bouche barbouillée du sang rouge des vampires hors la loi.

-Merci pour le festin, Potter. Singea-t-il avec amusement.

-Va-t-en.

Nott hocha lentement la tête avant de commencer à marcher vers la sortie, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut presque sorti qu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

-Je suis heureux que tu es tué l'assassin de nos parents.

-J'en suis heureux aussi.

Pas un seul mot superflu, pas de réconciliation larmoyante… Drago ne put que sourire en pensant que c'était bien la preuve que ces deux là se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer… Hermione s'arrêta alors devant eux, un sourcil haussé.

-Je pense me marier moi-aussi. Déclara-t-elle calmement. Beau frère.

Le blond n'aurait jamais cru voir Harry devenir aussi pâle de sa vie. Pourtant, Hermione ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de partir en courant… probablement à la poursuite de Nott. Puis, ce fut au tour de sa mère de s'arrêter devant eux. Drago ne put que froncer les sourcils en la voyant examiner son mari de haut en bas. Si elle commençait à insulter Harry… Mère ou pas… il se promettait de lui arracher très lentement la tête. Elle poussa alors un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Je suppose que mon fils aurait pu prendre pire comme partie puisqu'il n'a pas reçu une éducation digne de ce rang.

-C'est trop d'honneur, Belle-Maman. Répliqua avec hargne son mari.

Les deux se fusillèrent allègrement du regard avant que sa mère ne détourne les yeux pour les poser sur lui. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine en voyant la tendresse avec laquelle elle le fixait. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle passa délicatement sa main sur son visage.

-Tu es superbe mon bébé. Murmura-t-elle. Exactement comme moi.

Drago ne put qu'hausser un sourcil en comprenant d'où venait sa foi inébranlable en ses propres capacités.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… j'ai un vieillard a rayé de la surface de cette Terre.

Puis, en un mouvement qui fit virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds platine, elle partit vers l'extérieur, les laissant complètement seuls. Drago ne put que se tourner, une fois de plus, vers Harry et le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. À sa grande surprise, le brun ne lui rendit pas son étreinte et, au contraire, l'obligea à se dégager.

-Es-tu complètement inconscient!? S'égosilla-t-il. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!? À quoi pensais-tu en sautant en plein milieu du danger de cette manière!? Bordel de merde tu aurais pu mourir!

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement sans compter qu'il aurait bien voulu abattre son poing sur la joue d'Harry, mais un imperceptible murmure le fit s'arrêter net.

_-Bordel de merde_! Chantonna une voix qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

_-Bordel_!_ Bordel_!

Oh non… il vit les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller avant que sa respiration ne s'accélère brusquement.

-Drago… je viens d'entendre…

_-Tes_ enfants qui répètent _tes_ mots.

_**-Mes**_… enfants…

Drago hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant Harry devenir aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

-On va avoir… des jumeaux. Couina pathétiquement le brun.

-Non. Des quadruplets. Chantonna le blond.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Harry tourner de l'œil et s'évanouir sans aucune grâce sur le sol. Bon… il lui dirait plus tard que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Et puis, de toute façon, à son âge il ne devrait pas s'évanouir pour de telles broutilles. Il s'agenouilla près de la tête de son époux et posa celle-ci sur ses genoux. Et maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Chut Papa dors… Chuchota-t-il.

Et il eut un sourire en entendant les petits éclats de rire de ses enfants. D'accord la vie était plus qu'étrange… d'accord il était un vampire marié à un autre vampire âgé de 150 ans… d'accord il était un homme et il allait avoir des bébés… et d'accord ses bébés parlaient dans ses pensés… Mais, en quoi cela se comparait-il au bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis? Son sourire s'élargit et il embrassa tendrement les lèvres d'Harry.

-Je vous aime tellement…

Et plus rien ne pouvait mettre en danger son bonheur à présent… Il serait heureux… avec sa famille… pour l'éternité…

**Fin. **

**Wow… je n'aurais jamais cru que cette fic durerait 34 chapitres! Elle était sensée durée un gros maximum de 20, c'est hilarant! Alors, merci à tous les revieweurs qui m'ont soutenus dans cette histoire! Je vous adore! En fait je vous adore tellement que je vais faire un marché avec vous… si je reçois 100 reviews…je ferais une épilogue et vous pourrez voir Harry, Drago et leurs bouts de choux! **


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment impressionnée ! J'ai vraiment eu 100 reviews lol ! Merci à tous je vous aime et comme prévu voici l'épilogue tant attendu !

**Épilogue**

Harry ne put que sourire doucement en sentant la peau si douce de Drago contre son torse. Ses mains, de leurs propres volontés, s'enroulèrent langoureusement autour de la taille délicate. Ses lèvres se firent alors un devoir d'effleurer doucement le cou odorant de son mari. Oh oui… il le voulait vraiment. Et maintenant.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que je sens dans mon dos? Demanda sarcastiquement le blond.

-Je vais te laisser deviner… mais je peux te dire que c'est quelque chose que tu adores et qui te fait gémir.

-Et bien… pourrais-tu me donner plus d'indices? Je ne suis pas sur de bien savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Un rire rauque s'échappa alors de la bouche d'Harry et sa langue taquine se mit à lécher la peau satinée… L'une de ses mains partit alors à la recherche de l'un des mamelons rosés de Drago, le faisant doucement gémir contre lui. Il ne s'attendait nullement à entendre la porte s'ouvrir brusquement suivit par deux cris de guerre gutturale. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, des petites mains brutales s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à lâcher Drago.

-Nathan…. Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Il se tourna alors pour apercevoir son fils ainé âgé de 5 ans. Les yeux gris de son gamin le fusillèrent sans ménagement alors qu'une grimace se formait sur ses lèvres. Nathan était l'une des plaies de son existence. Il était l'enfant que Merlin avait mis sur sa route pour l'empêcher à tout prix de pouvoir faire l'amour. Pas de problème… il n'avait qu'à attendre 5 ans encore pour l'envoyer dans un pensionnat très loin… Ouais… comme si Drago le laisserait envoyer son « petit ange » au loin. Il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi il avait l'air d'un ange avec son teint basané et ses cheveux qui refusaient de rester en place. Et les gens osaient dire qu'il lui ressemblait. Lui ne s'était pas donné le devoir sacré d'empêcher ses parents de faire l'amour! Même lorsqu'il n'était qu'une petite boule dans le ventre de sa mère… Il pouvait encore se souvenir de Nathan hurlant dans son cerveau de rester loin de sa maman et lui envoyant des décharges électriques.

-Nathan, arrête de faire mal à Papa! S'indigna Hayden.

Harry eut un petit sourire en prenant Hayden dans ses bras. Alors là il pouvait admettre qu'Hayden était un ange. Ce petit garçon qui ressemblait tellement à Drago, hormis ses yeux verts-gris, et qui, lui, ne s'était pas donné comme devoir d'empêcher ses parents de copuler joyeusement!

-Il touchait encore maman! Ma maman à moi!

-Non! Ma maman à moi!

-Tu veux te battre?

Les deux petits garçons se mirent alors en position de combat avant que de l'électricité se forme dans les paumes de main de Nathan et que de la glace ne se forme dans celles d'Hayden. Merde… est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait encore devoir s'interposer? Il avait déjà trois cicatrices de leurs stupides combats! Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire des enfants déjà? Ah oui… Masochisme…

-Arrêtez. Dit froidement Drago.

Aussitôt, les deux enfants affichèrent un air contrit tout en cachant vivement leurs mains derrière leurs dos. Harry n'y comprenait vraiment rien… Pourquoi est-ce que quand c'était lui qui demandait qu'ils arrêtent… ils se contentaient de lui jeter un regard ennuyé, même Hayden, avant de se jeter sauvagement l'un sur l'autre, mais dès que Drago leur disait d'arrêter, en ne criant même pas, ils devenaient aussi droits que des soldats. Il entendit son mari pousser un soupir et se tourner légèrement vers la droite. Aussitôt, Nathan fit un geste menaçant à Hayden et souffla « Tu vas voir tout à l'heure ». Merlin, il était trop vieux pour ces conneries.

-Bon, on va prendre notre bain et on va voir Oncle Ron et Oncle Blaise. Déclara Harry.

Il vit aussitôt une grimace explicite se former sur le visage de Nathan, lui donnant envie d'éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait voir Nathan souffrir un minimum… Bon d'accord il aimait bien cela puisque son fils semblait déjà sur le point de devenir un des plus grands emmerdeurs de cette planète… et voir son fils se faire mâter comme un bébé par le fils de Blaise et Ron lui faisait chaud au cœur. Adrien était un petit garçon minuscule aux cheveux roux et bouclés et aux yeux verts… et selon ce qu'il avait pu observer… il possédait une sacrée droite! Certes, il n'avait encore que quatre ans, mais la manière dont son petit poing arrivait à faire grimacer Nathan… Merlin il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Est-ce qu'on va voir Oncle Théo aussi? Demanda avec enthousiasme Hayden.

Harry sentit alors son ulcère juvénile reprendre des forces. _Oncle Théo_…. Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle donc marié ce fils de pute déjà? Une minute… en traitant Théo de fils de pute ne se traitait-il pas lui-même de fils de pute? Merlin… pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils eu l'idée saugrenue d'avoir des jumeaux? Bon, de toute façon, maintenant il n'avait pas le choix de voir le visage de Théo chaque semaine puisqu'Hermione l'avait marié et, encore pire, attendait un enfant. Il ne pouvait que serrer les dents et accepter son futur filleul, parce qu'Hermione étant une sadique le lui avait demandé, en le couvrant de cadeaux et en lui disant que son père n'était pas un fou échappé d'une prison. Et voilà… il pouvait le faire… Il l'espérait en tout cas…

-Pas aujourd'hui. Mais cette semaine oui.

Avant qu'Hayden ne puisse protester face à cette injustice, Drago claqua ses deux mains ensembles.

-Bon, allez dans le bain.

Son mari l'embrassa alors tendrement sur les lèvres, le faisant sourire. Et il ne plus que sourire de plus belle en entendant le reniflement de dégoût de Nathan.

-Je prendrais mon bain avec les enfants. Expliqua Drago.

-D'accord.

Harry cogna doucement à la porte des Weasley et eut un sourire gêné en voyant Ginny sur le pas de la porte. Le regard de la rouquine s'arrêta sur lui avant de s'attarder sur sa petite famille. Il sentit aussitôt la main délicate de Drago s'agripper à la sienne.

-J'ai emmené mon petit-ami aujourd'hui. Dit-elle d'emblée.

Le brun hocha sèchement la tête, se sentant toujours aussi inconfortable. Il n'aimait pas revoir Ginny, et elle n'aimait certainement pas le revoir aussi. Il vit alors la grande silhouette de Ron derrière sa petite sœur et un sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres. Surtout lorsqu'il vit le petit bébé de quelques mois qui dormait profondément dans les bras de son père.

-Où est Adrien? Demanda immédiatement Nathan.

-Sa grand-mère essayait de l'étouffer sous ses baisers aux dernières nouvelles.

Au moment où Nathan s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou, Drago se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Bonjour Oncle Ron. Bonjour Madame. Et bye!

Et Nathan partit sans demander son reste. Harry n'était pas sur de comprendre comment fonctionnait le cerveau de son fils. S'il ne supportait pas de voir Adrien, ne serait-ce qu'en peinture, alors pourquoi, dès qu'il arrivait dans un endroit, se précipitait-il vers lui? Les enfants étaient vraiment des êtres étranges… Après tout, il courrait vers Adrien pour l'insulter et pour se faire frapper. Son fils avait-il des tendances sadomasochistes? La petite main d'Hayden lui tapota la jambe, le faisant se tourner vers lui.

-Je peux y aller aussi?

-Vas-y.

Hayden partit lui aussi en courant et Ginny en fit de même tout en lui lançant un regard qui voulait en dire long. Il pouvait supporter cette culpabilité. Il n'en avait pas le choix de toute façon. Parce qu'il adorait sa famille plus que tout au monde. Drago se pencha alors vers la petite Abigail et lui caressa tendrement la tête.

-Elle est adorable Ronald. Fit-il remarquer.

-C'est normal, elle me ressemble tellement.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur le visage de son mari en voyant Blaise. Les deux se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à rire doucement.

-Vient avec moi, on doit planifier notre prochaine tournée en magasin.

Harry sentit aussitôt son corps se raidir sous une intense peur. Et il pouvait parier toute sa fortune que le corps de Ron était tout aussi tendu. Il détestait magasiner. Les chaussures… les lunettes de soleil… les produits pour les cheveux… les chemises… tous ses items lui donnaient le tournis et lui faisaient faire des cauchemars abominables.

-Je ne dois pas venir… pas vrai? Demanda d'une voix blanche Harry.

-Cela ne vous ferait pourtant pas de mal, Monsieur Potter.

La voix nasillarde de sa belle-mère le fit grimacer d'horreur. Il ne la supportait pas, et c'était amplement réciproque. Drago ne fit qu'avoir un sourire amusé avant de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Drago aimait sa mère… alors avait-il d'autres choix que de se tourner galamment et de baiser la main de cette harpie sortit tout droit des enfers? Non… il n'en n'avait pas.

-Alors quand avez-vous l'intention de rentrer? Ah moins que la fête ne se passe sur le perron de cette maison.

Harry s'empressa alors de se précipiter vers l'intérieur, suivit de près par Drago. Il vit au loin Dumbledore riant aux éclats avec Monsieur Weasley. Son nez semblait à jamais déformé grâce aux talents de sa belle-mère. C'était bien la seule chose dont il pouvait la remercier. Un peu plus à sa droite il pouvait apercevoir Nathan, les poings serrés, alors qu'il fixait de manière menaçante Adrien qui se comptait de le regarder avec un ennuie non-dissimulé. Soudainement, il vit les sourcils roux se froncer alors que son poing atterrissait durement sur la joue de son fils, le faisant presque revoler. Ah! Et voilà le moment qu'il avait attendu toute la journée! Il aperçu alors la chevelure brune d'Hermione avec son énorme ventre. Attendait-elle des quadruplets? Il eut une grimace explicite en se souvenant de la plaisanterie de Drago. Il aurait pu l'étrangler s'il n'avait pas été enceint à ce moment-là… Il ne trouvait même pas la plaisanterie drôle. Il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule et il eut une grimace en reconnaissant l'odeur de son frère.

-Salut, frérot. Chantonna Nott.

-Bye, Théodore.

-Est-ce ainsi que tu accueilles ton unique frère? Je suis vexé.

-Est-ce ainsi que tu laisses ta femme seule alors qu'elle est enceinte de quadruplets?

-Non… ce sont des jumeaux.

-C'est ça qu'elle t'a dit pas vrai? Ricana Harry. Pourtant je peux sentir quatre auras dans ce ventre rebondit.

Et il planta là un Théodore dangereusement blême. Tout bien réfléchi cette blague était bien drôle! Il vit alors Drago tapoter délicatement un verre avec sa fourchette, un sourire lumineux au visage.

-Bonjour tout le monde, alors je tenais à vous annoncer la grande nouvelle…

Quelle grande nouvelle?

-Je suis de nouveau enceint!

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent brusquement et il eut au moins le plaisir d'entendre le croissement de Nathan. Un bébé… il se précipita alors vers son mari et l'enlaça vigoureusement, le soulevant de terre pour le faire tournoyer.

-On va avoir un bébé! Hurla-t-il.

-Heu non pas un bébé.

-Des jumeaux?

-Pas exactement.

Harry déposa alors son mari sur le sol, un sourcil levé.

-Des triplets?

-Ha… non, mon chérie… hum… des quadruplets.

Harry se sentit blêmir mais, il s'obligea à afficher un sourire goguenard.

-Cette blague ne marchera pas deux fois mon amour! Répliqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une blague Harry. Je suis enceint de 4 enfants.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Harry tourna de nouveau de l'œil et tomba dans les pommes. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire goguenard.

-Ça marche à tous les coups. Fit-il remarquer. Non, je n'attends qu'un bébé! Une fille!

Et les applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts alors qu'Harry restait allonger sur le sol, figé par un choc bien trop intense.

**Fin!**


End file.
